A Twist in Time
by Awesome one
Summary: Annabeth has been having strange dreams about...her and Percys child from the future! What happens when this child comes into their time period bringing six more mixed bloods with her turning out to be the ones of the new great prophesy.
1. haunting dream

Hey so this is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy it. It could get confusing do to a twisted plot but its gonna be good promise. Also I realize Annabeth doesn't have black hair as it implies in my story but if you would be patient and read on you'll find its not her and with that said read.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO, ah duh! I only own Kiley.

**Annabeths POV**

The cold wind bit at my cheeks as I walked through the night filled forest. I pulled the dark cloaks hood tighter over my head to block the cold and shadow my face, I couldn't let them know its me. I'll surly die if they recognize me.

I snapped my head to the left and scanned the trees, something seemed amiss. The bark moved ever so slightly and the brush around it snapped and broke. Imprints of shoes slowly appeared drawing closer to me. At that moment I knew they had found me.

I sprinted forward at a break neck pace watching as the shadows of trees followed me. With luck they wouldn't catch me and maybe they hadn't seen my face. I glanced behind me to see the bark being ripped off the trees left and right and trails of dust flying into the night air. Great they caught up to me. I turned around just in time for me to see a tree branch in my path but I saw it to late. It caught my face opening a small cut on my cheek and ripped my hood off. My black hair tumbled down my left shoulder, my grey eyes shone in the moon light and a necklace I had hidden in the hood fell back down around my neck, a small piece of coral carved into a swirl hanging on brown braided fishing line. A chorus of high pitched screams echoed through the forest.

" Oh joy they recognize me." I mumbled to myself while pushing myself harder. I could almost make out the edge the forest, if I can just make it there before they- before I could finish the thought my shoulders exploded with pain. Long claws raked my shoulder blades and slammed me down on the forest floor hard. I was harshly flipped onto my back and kicked about ten times in the ribs mercilessly before the shadows shimmered into existence. Six of them stood around me and one sat on me with his claws digging into my skin. None of them where in there true form but instead showed me my worst fears. Tall gangly monsters. The tallest one on my left took a step forward and bent down onto my level only inches away from my face. He smiled a cruel smile of jagged barbed teeth.

"Nice to see you in pain Kiley," he whispered in my ear," You know that your suffering can be ended shortly."

"How's that?" I asked through gritted teeth. The shadow atop of me pushed his claws deeper as a punishment for speaking. I suppressed a scream but couldn't stop a lone tear from breeching my tear duct.

" Tell me where to find Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson and the exact location of their precious camp." He said a bit to loud as if he where excited or something.

" Yeah that's gonna happen." I said quietly into his ear. The shadows smile faded into a scowl. He stood slowly not once taking his eyes off of me. His long arm reached for his comrades sword, his blood stained talons gripped the hilt tightly as he pulled it from its sheath with a demonic ring.

" If that is your choice then so be it." He raised the blood painted blade above my chest and in one quick motion sunk it into my chest.

I woke with a jump sending blankets to the floor. My heat raced and sweat drenched my grey tank top. I grabbed my alarm clock, 2:34am. Quickly I jumped from bed and raced into the bath room of my dorm. I looked into the mirror to confirm that it was just a dream. Blond hair. Check. Grey eyes. Check. No cuts or stab marks. Check. Just a dream. Again. The same dream I've been having for weeks.

"Annabeth are you all right?" My groggy room mates voice sounded. I turned to face Jenny's tired blue eyes and confused expression.

"Ah yeah, just a bad dream, no worries, sorry I woke you up." I said returning to bed.(AN/**ha that rhymed) **I laid back down thinking about my dream. I needed to figure it out it was so confusing. Who was this Kiley and how would she know about Percy and I let alone where we are? And what where those things? Why would they want to know about us and where camp is?

"Okay whatever I'm going back to bed…. Geeze dose your boyfriend know you suffer nightmares like every night?" Jenny mumbled into her pillow before falling back asleep. My boyfriend. Percy. I think its time I tell him about my dream, he could possibly help.

I quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed my blue hoodie; actually it was Percy's but that's beside the point; and left the dorm. I ran down stairs and hailed a taxi telling the driver Percy's street and we soon sped off.

**Okay so I know it seems like this is a sad story but trust me its not just not a happy beginning thats all. BUT I promise it will get better and happy I'm not a depressed person… also i have an obbsession with music an addtion if you will, so in every other chapter there will an implacation of music. I'll update if this story is liked.**

xxx _**Awesome One**_


	2. rude awaking

**Hey people! Yes I'm back….unexpectedly none the less. I don't consider myself much of a writer so I wasn't expecting to come down off the mountain and see all this favorite story alerts and such so yeah that was awesome. Uh the mountain guess I should explain…I grew up on a mountain I mean I'm in Oregon for goodness sakes and I went to my grams for the weekend. She lives on a mountain in Roseburg. It was cool I wrote down a lot of the plot for this story. Oh yeah! You should know that Percy and Annabeth are both 17 now so its been a year since the war.**

**Disclaimer- I see no need for this considering I'm not Rick Riordan, therefore no ownership. DUH!**

Percy's POV

A rude awaking on her part if you ask me, one minute I'm dreaming about ice cream and fish the next I have a speaker pushed against my ear playing " Face Down" at an ungodly sound level for two clock in the morning.(**A/N my music reference. Google now and listen to it**) Annabeth always had a knack for waking people up rudely but this was just uncalled for, I mean I rarely have good dreams and none about my two favorite things in the world. Harsh.

" Annabeth what in Poseidon's name are you doing here…and how did you get in!?" She just smiled and sat at the foot of my bed while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I started to wonder if she came over here just to torture me but the more awake I became the more I noticed something off about her. Her hair was a mess, a beautiful mess though, she was pale and still in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pled boxers and a grey tank top though that wasn't visible under my missing sweat shirt, She wasn't even wearing shoes!

" Your mom gave me a spare key when I was tutoring you last year and I never gave it back. And um, I need to talk to you."

" Oh gods your braking up with me aren't you!? Gods no I'm so sorry! No I'm not I did nothing wrong… yes I am forgive me!! I'm not going to cry…yes I am, just get it over with Annabeth-"

"Percy chill! I'm not braking up with you geeze! I just need to tell you about this weird dream I've been having thats' all."

"Oh," This had to have been serious if she came to me about something like this. Don't get me wrong I love her and all but she can be quite stubborn at times and refuses help even when she needs it, "What's it about?"

"Well it always starts out with this mysterious girl wearing a black cloak walking through the woods at night then these invisible monsters start to chase her and they catch her and ask her one question, 'Tell me where to find Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson and where there precious camp is' she answers different in every dream but she always says no in some way and they always kill her then I wake up." She looked at me with pleading eyes begging me to comfort her in some way with words or a hug I'm not sure but she needed me. I held out my arms and she crawled across the bed into my lap. I squeezed her against my chest and buried my face in her hair. Slowly her arms made their way around my waist as she sighed tiredly. And we just stayed like this for I don't know how long until she loosened her grip and sighed again.

" I just don't understand Percy, I don't recognize this girl from anywhere so how could know where we live…its unethical."

" I don't get it either but I'm positive we'll figure it out, there's nothing you and me can't do together…except get Nico to wear pink. Or get Thalia to like Hanna Montana but then why would she want to Hanna sucks." I heard a timed laugh and caught a flash of a small smile. That in turn made me smile until she snorted and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm so freaking tired!" She yelled into my P.E. shirt I wore to bed, thank the gods I wore a shirt and my pajama bottoms tonight. Usually I just wear boxers.

"Shhhhh, Annabeth your gonna wake Paul and Mom up and that would be very bad considering that your wearing a pair of boxers that look kinnda like a pair of underwear I own, they would assume we did something we didn't if you know what I mean." No response. Hmmm, I expected to get hit or something. I looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. A strand of hair fell across her face making me smile again. She was cute when she slept as opposed to me the drooler. I slowly slipped out from under her and gently laid her down and pulled my aqua blue quilt over her. I kissed her forehead softly and tucked the small strand of hair behind her ear then headed down stairs to sleep on the couch. I guess we would be spending the day together tomorrow giving us more time to spend together and worry about this dream.

**Five songs, a handful of Pringles, and 20 minutes later here is chapter 2. I hope this appeases my tardiness dear readers if not oh well.=) I know right now it may not seem like it but I am going some where with this just bear with me. R&R to tell me what you think about the story so far and what your favorite band is! When I said I was addicted to music I wasn't joking in the least!!**

**xxxxxx**** Jasmin **


	3. camp

**Chapter 3! Can we all say YAY at the same time cause the story is about to pick up! Oh yes there is action, swords, blood, secrets, and Grover getting hit in the head with an apple coming up but guess what? Not in this chapter! Ha ha that was fun I love giving you something then taking it away! Never fear it will come. But enough of that lets get on with the story shall we? Oh and thanks to all my reviewers and to one person in particular…GO LINKIN PARK! I love that song too! I don't really know who flyleaf is or the other bands mentioned but I'll check it out.**

**Disclaimer- What if I refuse to do this we all know I don't own PJO so why the heck would I write this disclaimer?**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes and illuminating the whole room around me. Cascading colors of blue shimmered on the walls making it look some what like being under water. I pulled my feet out from under the silk quilt and planted them on the cold floor. I must have fallen asleep in Seaweed Brain's room last night. Great this will be an awkward morning. Yawning I slipped out of bed and brushed my hair, using Percy's brush that he never used and was practically mine because I was the only one that used it. Flipping on the stereo I started looking through Percy's cloughs for a pair of presentable shorts. While I did so I found myself humming along with the song that was playing, I think it was called Leave the Pieces by the Wreckers or something like that. Finally I found a pair of basketball shorts that looked like they might fit and didn't have stains on it. Quickly I slipped those on grabbed a pair of his flip flops then left the room heading for the kitchen.

Paul was sipping on some coffee while reading a news paper. Percy, who sat next to Paul, was eating a bowl of cereal humming the tune to Mary had a Little Lamb. Yep that's my weirdo boyfriend. Mrs. Jackson was doing something.. oh! She was doing a crossword puzzle in a small book full of those annoying things. So of course when I walked in every one looked at me, Paul and Sally with confused expressions and Percy with a smile.

"Annabeth," Paul started a little uneasily, " When did you get here?"

"Ah, well-" I started but Percy cut me off.

" She got here last night, she needed to talk to me." Percy got up to go rinse his bowl out so I took his seat and poured myself a glass of juice. He glared at me for taking his spot I just smiled sweetly and sipped my juice. I glanced at Paul who looked like he was hyperventilating. Weird. Sally had gotten really pale and wasn't moving. Double weird.

"ANNABETH YOUR PREGNANT!!!" Paul and Sally yelled at the same time.

"What!? Where the.. Why would you…I don't look…I'm not...NO!!!!" I screamed. Of course Percy had to be drinking juice when they said that and when he heard my name next to the word pregnant he spit his juice all over me. Stupid Seaweed Brain!

" Why would you think I'm pregnant!? I don't look pregnant do I?" I asked while taking off the now wet sweat shirt I had been wearing. Ha Percy got his jacket covered in juice.

" Well one would assume that if you come here in the middle of the night to talk to ones boyfriend its because their pregnant. So we thought you where, our bad, sorry Annabeth." Paul said smiling awkwardly. Arrrg I knew this was going to be a weird morning.

" Yeah well she's not… I hope," Percy said looking at me I just glared at him, " Right she's not. She just wanted to talk about something that's been bothering her. That's all, breath Mom." I felt like burying myself in big whole right about then. That had to have been the most embarrassing conversation I had ever had with Percy's family. Besides the time Sally wanted to discuss the limits of my PDA with Percy in her house hold. That was bad.

" Is something wrong dear?" Sally asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

" No I just have been having some strange dreams lately. I wanted Percy's opinion on it but he didn't understand it either." I mumbled into my glass before taking a drink of juice.

"Which is why," Percy started as he came over and picked me up and sat me on his lap as he sat down, " We are going to go to camp early this year."

" We are?" I whispered in his ear. "Shhhhh!" Was his only reply.

" I don't know Percy school isn't even out yet." Sally said with a look of disapproval. What is Percy the Dumb planning. He's gonna end up getting us in trouble or something, his plans always get us in trouble.

" Yeah I know mom but there's like seven days 'till school is out and besides this is extremely important we need to talk to Chiron about this."

"We do?" I whispered again. He glared at me signaling me to shut up. I went with it.

"What could be so important that you two have to miss the last days of school?" Paul questioned.

"Acutely my school let out already because it's a boarding school-" They all glared at me for interrupting, " But who cares about that, ha ha?"

Percy ignored my statement and continued his debate, " Paul to answer your question our lives could be important enough to miss school." Neither Paul nor Sally had expected Percy to say that so needless to say the room got real quiet when he did. I didn't like the silence it was ere and made me uncomfortable. After a while Sally leaned forward looking us both in the eye and said all to calmly,

" You mean to tell me your lives are in danger?" Percy that freaking idiot now he freaked his mom out! I think its time I take over.

" No, well it's a possibility but no. It's just that we could be and that's why we should talk to Chiron. I think that's what Seaweed Brain was insinuating we do." I said. Paul, who was deep in thought before, shook his head and leaned forward also.

" I don't understand, what have you two done lately that could endanger your lives? Have you angered another god Percy?" Paul asked looking at us but looking at me for the answers.

" We haven't done anything and as far as I know Percy has been a good boy. But in my dream there are these monsters looking for us and we think that there real and if they are camp is the only safe place for us considering the fact that these monsters don't know where camp is and even if they did they couldn't get in." I answered. He nodded then checked his watch and stood up walking over to Sally and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I have to leave for work so I leave the decision up to you dear," He said to her then gave her a quick kiss, " Goodbye, Annabeth and Percy. All of you I hope you have a good day." He said as he closed the door leaving an unpleasant tension hanging in the air. Sally looked at us and smiled breaking the tension.

" I suppose if you think that going to camp is what you must do then so be it." She finally said after a long while. Percy instantly smiled clearly excited his mom said yes. Just a hunch but I think Percy didn't just want us to go to camp early simply because we weren't safe anywhere else. He jumped up sending me to my feet as well.

"Thanks mom! Come help me pack Annabeth!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to help him pack. Next stop camp.

**Well there it is readers sorry it took so long. I was delayed and taken to a place I couldn't work on the story so my apologies. And kudos to those of you who told me your favorite bands! I love all kinds of music so I enjoyed learning yours. Though I don't think I could choose a favorite I have at least a 100 favorites no joke. But if had to choose it would be Audio Slave and Evanescence. Chris Cornel my favorite male vocalist and Amy Lee being my favorite female vocalist. Any way R&R to tell me what you think cause this story will only go on so long as I know someone likes it.**

Xxxx **Awesome One**


	4. Nico and Who?

**Nothing to say except that I want more reviews! With that said read.**

**Disclaimer- Geeze don't you understand I own nothing!**

Percy's POV

My plan worked perfectly! I wanted to go to camp early before everyone showed up so I could spend some one on one time with Annabeth without people interfering. And now here we stood, Annabeth and I, at the bottom of half blood hill. I had a back pack of cloughs on my back while Annabeth was still in my shorts since I wouldn't let her go back to her dorm to change. I was too excited to get here. That made her mad at first until I told her why then she gave in and let me drive us to camp on the motorcycle my Dad had got me as a 17th birthday present. She sighed and I looked over at her.

"Something wrong Annabeth?" She shook her head smiling and took my hand leading me up the hill.

Camp looked the same even though I was still getting used to all the new cabins, it was weird not having just twelve but then again I did kinnda like it. Nico's cabin got put next to mine that was a plus 'cause is cabin looked pretty cool and I was with in yelling distance. As we walked through the camp I noticed more people here than usual at this time. Some more Hermes kids and more Aphrodite kids and I think I saw Nico but I was probably wrong 'cause the kid I saw was holding hands with a girl and that girl was on his lap. And Nico di Angelo did NOT have a girlfriend. And he wasn't that tall.

" I'm going to go change Percy, if you need me I'll be in my cabin alright." Annabeth said. I nodded and gave her a kiss before she ran off to her cabin. I waited until she had shut the door to her cabin before I headed to mine.

I could tell Tyson hadn't come to camp in my absence 'cause the cabin was still as messy as I had left it last year. Sighing I went over to the dresser next to my bed and started unpacking my cloughs until I had none left to put away. Then I started tidying up the place, throwing away the candy wrappers, hanging my disassembled armor, and feeding the mini shark I kept in a tank on the window seal, another gift from Dad. I got a mini Tiger Shark. I thought it was pretty cool, I named him Alfred. After I did all that I got bored and flopped onto my bed so that I could think of things to do. I thought about going to find Nico but thought better of it deciding that it would be to much work, then I contemplated visiting Travis and Conner but then remembered they wouldn't be here 'till camp officially started. Rolling onto my side I noticed two Sharpies laying atop of my dresser, one was silver and the other was green. That gave me an idea. Sitting up I grabbed the Sharpies and shoved them in my pocket then headed towards the Athena cabin.

When I got there the door was open and no one was inside except one girl I knew all to well lying on her bed. She had changed into a pair of worn jeans with holes at the knees and a pair of green converses to match her green shirt. I couldn't see her face due to the fact that it was stuffed in a book but her blonde curls where clearly visible rolling down her shoulders. She hadn't noticed me yet so I quietly snuck in closing the door behind me. I tip toed over to her then grabbed her book and pulled it away from her face just long enough for me to kiss her then I stepped back. She put down her "Astronomy" book looking startled.

" Did I scare you?" I asked stupidly. Of course I scared her otherwise she wouldn't have looked at me like that, gods I can be dumb, I'll admit it just this once. She smiled as soon as she saw it was me.

" Yeah you did I thought you where someone else, you know that Apollo camper who's been stalking me. I thought you where him, I was about to stab you with my knife but seeing as your invulnerable it would do me no good." She said playfully showing me her knife she had behind her book. I smiled putting my hands up in defeat showing her that my invulnerability was useless against her since she knew where my weak spot was. Walking back over to her bed I picked up her legs and sat down where they were and laid them across my lap. She gabbed her book and started reading again which was what I had expected her to do if I came over which is why I came prepared. I pulled out the two Sharpies I had brought and uncapped them. Grabbing one of her shoes I started. I drew a small green dot on the white toe part of the shoe then I drew a silver circle around that then a green circle around the silver one then a silver circle around the green and so on until I had covered the whole toe part in circles then I flipped her shoe to it's side and drew green/silver/green stripes all the way around the whole shoe only drawing on the white parts of the shoe. Annabeth didn't even notice what I was I doing until I had finished the circles on the other shoe and had started on the stripes.

"Percy Jackson what are you doing to my shoes!?" She yelled sitting up and grabbing a shoe to inspect it closely.

" I'm putting a little Percy pizz zaz in your style not that there is anything wrong with your style girl, no, it just needed a touch of Percy. Mmm Hmm." I said in a fake accent so that I sounded gay. She laughed so hard she fell back down and hit her head on the head rest of the bed. That made me laugh until she threw her book at my face for laughing at her. That got me started. I threw the pins onto the floor and jumped on her pinning her arms against the bed and stooped down so that my face was inches away from hers.

" Say your sorry for throwing your book at my face and I'll let you up." I told her. She smiled and whispered "Never" then she swung her leg around mine and hooked me in the back of the knee. She pulled up in a fast motion pulling my leg forward giving her leverage that she quickly used to flip me on my back. Before I could react she had both my wrist in her hands pinning my arms above my head and she locked her ankles around mine paralyzing my legs. She had won.

" Now you, Percy Jackson, are going to apologize to me." She said with a victorious tone in her voice.

" For what!?"

" Well for starters drawing on my shoes even though it looks really cool." She paused looking at me expectantly. Oh gods she was going to make me say it more than once this is going to be so embarrassing.

" I'm sorry I drew on your shoes even though it looks cool." She nodded satisfied with my apology but she wasn't done torturing me.

"And your sorry for laughing at me."

"And I'm sorry I laughed at you." She nodded again smiling this time.

"And your sorry you didn't do this when you could have."

" Do what?"

"This." She whispered before she kissed me. Hmm that was unexpected but a pleasant surprise at that. She let go of my wrist and slid her hands up my shirt leaving a trail of fire as her hands touched my skin. I slid my arms down her back and back up into her hair. We broke for air then kissed again but only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both snapped our heads in the direction of the noise to see a much taller Nico holding a most unexpected girls hand, Thalia. They where standing in the doorway giving us a get-off-each-other-or-we'll-tear-you-away-from-each-other-by-force look mixed with disgust. However we couldn't move we where both shocked they had walked in while we where making out and that they where holding hands!

" Um how long have you been standing there?" Was all I was able to say.

" Long enough to feel nauseous." Nico said. Thalia nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay this is a bit too awkward for my taste." Annabeth mumbled before she got off of me. I sat up soon after and watched as Nico closed and locked the door and he and Thalia sat down on a bed across from us. We stared from one another for a while before Annabeth pointed from Nico to Thalia and said,

"When did this happen?" They shared a quick glance then looked back at us with blushing smiles. Nico looked sun burnt he was so red and Thalia was simply beaming only she was literally glowing with electricity. I found myself scooting back against the wall, invulnerable or not I had felt that lighting before and wasn't to fond of it.

"About three months ago." Thalia said drawing circles on the palm of Nico's hand.

"Care to explain ex-hunter and I'll never ever have a girlfriend?" I asked referring to Thalia and Nico. Nico glared at me from behind his long black bangs and Thalia did the same only her eyes turned a brighter shade of blue and started glowing. Freaky lighting girl.

" Yeah I thought you where a hunter Thalia?" Annabeth questioned.

" Well I was until I had a dream about me kissing Nico before I even liked him and Artemis kicked me out of the hunt because of the dream. I was really mad cause it wasn't my fault and I barely even knew Nico let alone like him enough to kiss him but she didn't care so I got booted. I traveled a while until I ran into Nico in Arkansas-"

" She beat me up as soon as she saw me," Nico quietly put in pointing at a couple small scars on his forehead and wrist. Dang!

" Yeah I did but that's beside the point. Anyway I told Nico I was going to camp and he tagged along much to my disappointment and annoyance. And somewhere along the way I started to like Nico then one thing led to another and boom! My dream becomes reality and I kiss him." Thalia said shrugging her shoulders and Nico nodded approval.

" And for your info Percy when I told you I never wanted a girlfriend last year its because I liked Thalia but she was always gonna be of limits and I didn't want anyone else." Nico told me. Thalia smile widened and she got a brighter shade of red then she turned and whispered something in Nico ear making him redder as well. This was messed up man. Thalia is like a billion years older than him! No wait he's older than her 'cause he was born before world war 2 but then she's 16 technically…oh wait he's fifth teen. Dang it works! Annabeth leaned over and whispered in my ear,

" I'm not the only one totally grossed out right now right?"

"Ah no. I'm with you on this one its really gross and messed up and awkward and perfectly fine to everyone else." She was about to say something but was cut off when the conch horn blew signaling us for dinner. I had never been so relived to hear that conch in my entire life!

**Whew! 1:11 am and I finished chapter 4! I tried to make it longer to all those reviewers who asked for longerness so here it is! And for your information I am very tired but I wanted to finish this chapter and I don't feel good so I can't sleep. My life just sucks right now but you know what will make it better? Reviews!!! And now that that has been established goodnight readers I'll write tomorrow! But one more thing I'm not going to do music references in the story anymore but instead I'm going to write a song and who it's by and your going to tell me if you like it in your review okay? Here's the song, **_**B.Y.O.B. By System of a Down.**_

**xxxxxx ****Jasmin**


	5. A new dream

**Alright my peeps here is chapter 4. Man we're so close now I can feel it! But not there yet, you can't rush these things. Any way I'm disappointed no one participated in my song thing so I'll just write it again until I get at least one review from some one telling me if they like or don't like the song I put down. I might get 2 chapters done today cause I'm feeling sick still.**

**Song- Empty Walls by Serj Tannkin **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO only Kiley and Aaron. **

Annabeth's POV

I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out of my cabin as fast as I could. Thank the gods that conch horn blew it was getting really uncomfortable in there. With Nico and Thalia loving on each other, gross! How could she go out with him he was all doom and gloom and he smelled like death. Plus he only wears black…come to think of it their perfect for each other. They both like angry music, dress in back, they both like to torture Percy and I. Oh man we're doomed! Why didn't I think of that!

" Hey Annabeth you can let go now. We're here." Percy said breaking my train of thought. I looked around and saw we where standing in the dinning hall getting some looks from the Aphrodite table. Right, embarrassing thing number 2 of the day. Percy gave me a quick kiss then went to his table. I sat quietly at my lonely table and waited for the nymphs to bring me food which they did almost instantly. Lets see B.B Q and gapes. Yum. I got up and pushed a good portion of my grapes into the brazier.

"Athena," I said then quietly added, " Help me figure these dreams out before its too late." A warm fragrance of freshly picked olives filled the air, I assumed that meant she listened and was going to help, but I've been wrong before. Sighing I went back to my seat and started to eat. While I did so I looked up just in time to see Katie Gardner walk in with her arm around a smiling Travis Stoll. Interesting, now a son of Hermes is dating a daughter of Aphrodite. Geeze its just the summer of odd love. Which reminded me, I glanced over at my shoulder at Thalia only to find her staring at Nico who was smiling at her. I was about to make a remark that was sure to get me smacked when I felt something hit the side of my head. I looked down and saw a crumbled up napkin with my name on it sitting on the table. Moving my plate out of the way I uncrumbled the napkin to find a poorly written message in it.

From Seaweed Brain

To Wise Girl

Hey you! Is it just me or is the love around here getting weirder and weirder? Travis and Katie, seriously? Who's next Chiron and Petunia the naiad? I hope not…well um I was wondering if I could hang out in your cabin after dinner, need to finish your other shoe. And I have nothing better to do. Love, Percy.

I grabbed my napkin and wrote a note on that.

To my Dear Seaweed Brain,

Yeah you can come over just don't let Chiron catch you in there, its against the rules for two people to be alone in the cabins. Cool your gonna finish my shoes, you know it really does look cool. Even though you didn't ask if you could totally dominate my shoes! But you can't stay long cause I'm still really tired from not sleeping at night for TWO FREAKING WEEKS straight!!!

Love, Annabeth

I crumpled my note up and threw it at Percy's head right as he took a drink of his blue coke. I watched as he read it smiling when he finished and looking at me mouthing the word, " Ready?" I nodded and got up. Percy came over and slid his arm around my waist and I did the same to him as we walked to my cabin. As soon as we got inside I collapsed on the bed not realizing how tired I was until I laid down. Percy picked his pens up off the floor and started back up on my shoes. I watched him work, it was enchanting as odd as it sounds. He looked so committed to his work, so focused. His brow was furrowed and his he bit his lip every time he drew a new line. Watching him sent a wave of calmness over me, putting me at peace. So much so that I felt my eye lids grow heavy daring to close any second until finally I couldn't resist the temptation of sleep any longer. And the moment my eyes closed, the moment sleep over came me I was attacked with the dream. Only it was different.

I was the same girl I had been in all my other dreams only this time I was walking down the streets of New York with a girl, that looked just like me. I was no longer wearing a black cloak but instead wore a rather odd outfit. My shirt was blue green with a darker blue swirl printed in the middle of the shirt, one sleeve was a long sleeve and the right had no sleeve at all. I wore a leather bracer with four small knifes attached to it in their own sheaths on my arm without the sleeve. A long sword with a belt around it hung loosely on my back. My jeans were faded and stained with blood like I had been attacked recently. I wore leather riding boots that came all the way up to my knees, four buckles decorated them and I had a hidden short sword in each shoe. The girl beside me was dressed the same except she wore a dark blue duster with sliver buttons. Another odd thing I noticed about them in the light of day was they both had one defining silver streak and sea green streak in their black hair. They walked proudly and without fear, scanning every face and checking every dark ally. They continued to walk until they reached a small coffee place where they took a seat and ordered two juices. Neither of them put their legs under the table but instead sat sideways in the chair like they could be ready to get away as fast as possible without any hindrance. The waiter soon brought them their order and they drank their juice in turns so that one always had an eye on their surroundings.

" Kiley do you think we will find them?" The new girl asked me while I drank.

" I don't know Aaron but I know we have to if they are to survive. Perhaps we should go to his school and enroll ourselves for the last few days then we can follow him to camp." Aaron thought about this then nodded before taking a drink. They sat in silence after that not doing anything but scan the crowed until they finished their juice then they got up and left without a word. They walked down a street I vaguely remembered from my first date with Percy. Then they both stopped abruptly both of them cocked their heads as if listening for something, then they darted down the street with swords drawn. I sliced at the air and black blood covered my blade and a cold lifeless form appeared and fell to the ground. They were the same monsters from my other dream only they looked different now. Not tall and strong but short and almost powerless.

The shadows, I assumed that was the monsters name, showed no skin except a small portion around one blood red eye. Every thing else from head to toe was covered in black rags even it's other eye so that only the one was visible. It wore bronze pauldrons with spikes on it's shoulders and a pair of bronze gauntlets that when you flicked your wrist swords would protrude from them. I noticed his boots where made of the same blood stained metal his swords where made of. Black chains hung around his back making an "x" on his chest. Shadow seem to bend and swirl around their body's bellowing at their heels. The sight of these terrible creatures made me shiver but I didn't back down I just gripped my sword tighter and held it a little further out. Four of the ghastly beasts stood before me hissing and snarling but I couldn't see their mouths so it was a bit unnerving. Aaron scooted closer to me giving me a look that was to tell me that she would take two and I would take two. I nodded in agreement then fixed my gaze on the two I would be killing.

" Tell us where to find Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- " One started but was quieted with a quick taste of Aarons blade. I smiled then advanced on my two dodging one swing of the Shadows blade and dragging my sword across his chest as I did. He fell at my feet while I started on the other, our blades met in the air showering the ground with sparks. He swung at my head but I rolled out of the way slashing at the back of his knees as I went by. He fell immediately and I went to finish the deed. With a jerk of my wrist I decapitated my foe. They both turned to black sand and dissipated into the thin air. I felt proud of my accomplishments until I heard my name screamed behind me then I whipped around just in time to see blade flying in my direction. Just before it hit me I woke with a jump.

I was still in my cabin drenched in sweat now with a worried looking Percy at my side. He was holding my hand and I noticed his was blue from me squeezing it in my sleep. I didn't say any thing I just slipped of my bed and onto the floor where Percy sat and curled up into a ball in his lap. He pulled me close holding me in his safe arms as I started to cry. I'm not sure why I cried but I did endlessly soaking his shirt with salty tears, I guess his powers don't protect him from hysterical girlfriends. After a while I stopped and pulled away but didn't let go. I looked up at him and gave a short but sweat kiss as a thanks. He stood and extended his hand I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. I gave him a hug then said,

" We need to talk to Chiron now." He didn't question me like I had expected but just nodded and led me out the door.

**And that is the end of this chapter…did ya like it? The dream was my favorite part to write, I love my characters. Their so mysterious!! I'll give a digital high five to the one who can guess as to where or how Aaron and Kiley got their green and silver streaks. Think about it! So review me, tell me if you like that song, and if you want my high five how they got their streaks.**

**xxxxx**** Awesome One **


	6. We have to

**Thanks to Antifangirl1727, I didn't know their was a difference between Aaron and Erin. So I will write it Erin from now on, sorry about that and thanks. This is an experiment chapter for me. I'm not entirely sure I want to do this but I'm going to anyway simply because it's important you guys understand whats going on. Also this isn't a long chapter because of that fact. It's picking up right where the dream left off.**

**Song- Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Disclaimer- I don't need one…dang I do (sigh) I don't own the implication of PJO.**

Kiley's POV

Crap! I dropped to the ground as fast as I could but that wasn't fast enough. The sword caught my left bicep opening a three inch gash. Blood seeped through the wound and flowed down my arm, I could feel it dripping off my finger tips. The shadow that had thrown the blade smiled with pride at the sight of my blood. My sister soon took the smirk off his face with a fatal blow to the jugular. He stood their with a shocked expression and began to spit up blood. Very soon after he collapsed fading to dust as he fell. Erin looked around a bit then rushed to my side looking furious. She looked like Mom when she was mad which was a scary thought.

" Kiley FREAKING Jackson!!!," She yelled as she drug me into a dark ally to get away from seeing eyes, " Can't you ever fight without getting your stupid self hurt!" She dropped to her knees and started to inspect my wound. Squeezing here and pinching there.

" Ouch, stop it that hurts!" I said smacking her hand away but she just smacked my hand and continued to induce pain.

" Don't be such a baby Kiley." Stupid twin sister. She reached into her knap sack she kept hidden behind her coat and pulled out a small grey bottle and poured her last bit of water on my arm. The blood stopped flowing and the laceration healed shut. Yes thanks Grandpa.

"There now lets get to Goodie High so we can enroll ourselves, find Dad and follow him back to camp." She grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet but once I was standing she didn't let go she just looked at me. Her gray eyes where swirling with emotions none of which I could locate. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

" Erin what are you-" Before I could finish she enveloped me in a hug nearly squeezing the life out of me. She was trembling furiously. I wrapped my arms around her not sure what else to do.

" Kiley you have to be more careful, your all I have left. And if you died I couldn't live. You're my twin, my other half, my sister, my best friend. Since Mom and Dad where killed I…" She trailed of at the end. I felt her tears hit my neck as she started to cry. So that's what was bothering her. I can't say I haven't thought about it ever since Lyle brought us back in time that jerk. The cruelest torture we have had to go through in our lives so far. How could they do this to us? First they kill both our parents and force us to watch while they do it then as soon as we start to heal from that, as soon as we get used to the fact that we are never going to see our Mom and Dad ever again they do this to us. They bring us back to a time when their still alive but don't know us yet. To a time when we get to see them but we have to love them from a distance, through a cage of pain they themselves have created for us. We can never talk to them like we could before. We can't laugh with strangers. And they know that, that's why they did it. Yet still through all that we can still live with the distance, the cages, the unknown names, the refusal to believe we are their children. The children of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

" We have to stop them Kiley." Erin whispered in my ear. She broke my train of thought bringing me back to reality.

" From doing what?" I questioned. She let go of me but still held my arms so that she could look me right in the eyes.

" We have stop them from finding mom and dad and killing them again. Because if they kill mom and dad now their will be no stopping them." She stared at me expecting me to understand which I did.

" If they kill mom and dad now we won't be born in the future. And if we're not born in the future their won't be any one to stop them. And if their isn't any one to stop them then western civilianization will be reduced to that of a chaotic cyclone of death." She nodded.

" Which means they'll be after Brennion and Nates parents, Amber's parents, Den Raney's parents, and Ronny's parents too. They need us dead but can't kill us them self's so they will attack what we have no control over. Time." Erin said taking her hands of me.

" Well then we are just going to have to find them first and hope the others find their parents as well. Come on lets go we have been here to long the shadows have probably reformed by now." She nodded then sprinted off with me in her footsteps. This was going to be one heck of a week.

**Chapter 6. Now I know, yes Percy and Annabeth are killed in the future. But don't freak out because…well because! They're not dead yet and some things are not as they seem so chill! I promise I don't kill main characters your just gonna have to wait and find out, okay!?**

**xxxxx**** Awesome One **


	7. lets get'em!

Congrats to b-ballPrincess! You got it! Here is your digital high five! Yes the streaks are blessings from their Grandparents. It will be explained further in other chapters but for now that's all you need to know. I'm working on trying to get three updates in one day! You can tell I really need to get a life outside the house huh? DON'T JUDGE ME!! I'm sick! Anyway my misfortunes is your fortune. On with the chapter!

Song- Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

Disclaimer- Huh…I keep writing these saying I don't own PJO and yet I have to write it again…WHO DOESN'T GET THAT I DON'T OWN!?

**Percy's POV**

**We raced for the big house only as soon as we got there we saw that we where the only ones there. So we left there in search of Chiron, we ran past the rock wall going towards the archery area when we heard voices coming from the dinning pavilion. I went that way in the hopes that there might be someone there and that they had seen where Chiron went. What we found was quite the contrary to that. Every one that was at camp was there. Chiron stood next to Mr.D. both of whom looked bored with the situation. Nico and Thalia both sat next to Clarisse and Chris the four of them having a conversation. Katie and Travis where making out at the Hermes table and a couple of Apollo kids where taking pictures of them. Grover was being attacked by the Nemesis kids, he got pelted in the head with six apples in a row! As soon as we walked in everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at us. Geeze did I have a stain on my shirt again? Chiron looked furious. Oh crap we're in trouble!**

" **Where have you two been for the last hour?" He questioned. **

" **Annabeth's cabin." I mentally kicked myself. Great now him and the whole camp are get the wrong idea and think that we…is Thalia glaring at me? So is Clarisse! What the Hades did I do!?**

" **Being alone in the cabin with another person is strictly off limits Percy, especially for you two." **

" **It's not what you think Chiron!" Annabeth reasoned.**

" **No? Then what is it I should be thinking?" Annabeth slinked back behind my back and buried her face in my shoulder. Was she embarrassed? Great now I'll have to get us out of this one.**

" **I was coloring on Annabeths shoes," I pointed at her green converses with my handy work on them, " And while I was doing that she fell asleep 'cause she hasn't been sleeping at night due to terrible dreams keeping her awake. Then she had a nightmare while she was sleeping and then she woke up then we looked for you." I said and Annabeth nodded in agreement. I got a lot of looks clearly saying they didn't believe me, one of them coming from Chiron.**

" **Then tell us," Thalia said standing up, " What these supposed dreams are." I looked at Annabeth expectantly, she sighed and stepped forward.**

" **It's about this girl Kiley.." She went on to explain the dream that had been torturing her for weeks, explaining every gruesome detail, then she explained the dream she had while we where in her cabin, she even explained exactly what the monsters looked like and what the two girls were wearing. Every little detail. After she was finished she was very pale and she looked like she was shaking, this dream is taking a serious toile on her. I stood next to and took her trembling hand and looked at everyone's shocked faces.**

" **I think they are looking for us," I said to everyone present, " Those monsters in her dream, I think they are looking for us and these girls are the only thing stopping them."**

" **Not only that but in my newest dream they mentioned enrolling themselves 'his' school and following 'him' to camp. I think they meant you Percy." She said partially to herself and partially to me.**

" **Then maybe," Nico said jumping into the conversation, " We could go to Percy's school and get the two girls-"**

" **And bring them back to camp with us! Brilliant Nico!" Thalia yelled then planted a kiss on his cheek. Chiron trotted over to us with a thoughtful look.**

" **Now hold on I didn't agree to anything yet. Besides if there are monsters out there after these two then I think its best that they stay here where they are safe," He said stoking his beard, " But if these are potential half bloods then they must be brought here, especially since its clear that they know something we don't. Therefore I am going to allow you four to go get them and only** them is that clear?" We nodded in agreement.

" Good now go get yourselves ready, I want this done quickly and I want you to come strait to camp as soon as you have them in your care. Go." We nodded once more then raced off to our cabins to get ready for what we assumed would be a simple task, little did we know that this would be one of the hardest things we have ever done.

**A short chapter I know, it's getting harder for me to write for some reason. But I'll keep going simply because I have nothing better to do. Thanks for all the reviews guys and I forgot to ask last time but if you guys liked the chapter that was in Kiley's POV then let me know and I'll do it again okay.**

Xxxxx** Awesome One**


	8. fools!

**Yay I got threw my writers block, rather quickly too! Now as for…SHUT UP DANE I'M NOT A SOCIOPATH!! Sorry little brothers, ha ha? Anyway thanks to fangirl out there, thanks for offering to help and I would have accepted it but I was at a friends house so by the time I got your e mail I had gotten over it and the stupid computer wouldn't let me e mail you back to let you know, so thanks. And now the long awaited chapter, enjoy.**

**Song- Lithium by Nirvana or if you like Lithium by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer- I do not nor will I ever own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I raced down the hill towards Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Gods, of course I'm late. All I needed to get was my hat, my knife, and some nectar, and I'm late in doing so.

" What took so long Annabeth?" Thalia asked me clearly annoyed. I smiled sweetly hoping she would forgive my tardiness. She sighed loudly and sat shotgun in Nico's black Nissan 350 Z. Wow that is a nice car. How in Hades name did Nico buy that car? Oh, duh, Hades.

" Nico your not old enough to drive why do you own a flipp'en car?" Percy said dragging his hand across the carbon fiber hood while admiring the car. Decals of skeletal hands reaching for the door handles decorated the sides of the car. The rims where made of real bones with obsidian on the lug nuts. And a black and red spoiler with Hades name in Greek written on it was on the back. Granted it was creepy looking but in an odd sense I liked the car, not sure why but I did.

" It was a thank you gift from my father for helping him win the affection of the Olympians." Nico said looking the car over himself. Percy frowned and turned on him folding his arms much like I do…weird.

" Yeah well legally your not allowed to drive even if you had a permit so give me the keys." Percy held his hand out eagerly.

" Nope that's not happening Percy, I'm his girlfriend so I get dibs on driving his cars first. You can drive on the way back." Thalia yelled jumping out of the car and involving herself in the conversation. Percy shook his head and put an arm around Nico.

" So I've know him longer, he's like my little brother."

" Yeah but you haven't-" Nico cleared his throat and pulled out from under Percy's arm giving them both a stern look. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Nico, who was younger than them both, was acting more responsible than the two of them put together.

" Both of you stop it," He yelled firmly, " Your acting like two year olds fighting over a toy! If neither of you can agree on a compromise then neither of you will drive." He looked at me and held the keys up.

" Annabeth will." He said and threw the keys at me. Out of reflex I caught them with one hand and brought them down to look at them. Ha I told Percy I always win, even when I'm not trying.

" Okay then, get in lets go." I said jingling the keys in Percy's face as I walked by. He glared at me as I climbed into the drivers seat, and as Nico and Thalia got in the back together even when he got in.

" Stop it you whiner or I'll drag you out of this car by your hair and kick you in the mouth!" I screamed. Okay so it was a tad bit violent but at least it got him to smile. Feeling quite proud of myself I put the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life, very loudly I might add. The stereo came on immediately blaring a random rock song so loud the branches on Thalia's tree where shaking from up on the hill. Percy's hand shot up to the volume knob and tuned it almost all the way down.

" That's where my new Green Day CD went, I've been looking for it!" Thalia yelled leaning forward and pressing the eject button on the CD player. She grabbed the disk and stuffed it in a case then shoved in Nico's jacket and told him to hold it for her. He was more than happy to hold it for her when she left her arms in his jacket and laid her head on his chest. I rolled my eyes and pulled out onto the road so fast I drifted half way into the other lane. Percy and I where laughing but Nico and Thalia didn't like it when they where thrown into the other seat.

" Annabeth!" They yelled simultaneously. I laughed in response and drove faster, this car could go pretty freaking fast! No wonder Percy and Thalia fought over who drove, this was fun.

" Annabeth slow down your going 96 mph!!!" Percy yelled after a while. I glanced at the speedometer and sure enough I was. Oops, that wasn't intentional. While I was driving Percy's hand found its way in my direction and slithered up my leg until it rested on my thigh. That made the long drive more pleasant and I smiled at the thought.

" How long is it going to take!? Percy your dumb school is in New York right?" Nico said from the back seat. Percy sighed and turned to face him.

" Yes Nico and where almost there so shut up!" Nico stuck his tongue out at Percy as he turned back around. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and kept on driving. We where only fifth teen minutes away, very soon I would be face to face with my dreams. Two fights, five dollars and fifth teen minutes later we where parked in front of Percy's school just in time for lunch. We all stood in line in front of Nico's car staring at the school doors. That is until Percy grabbed my hand and Nico grabbed Thalia's and they pulled us up the steps, through the doors, down the empty halls, and into the busy cafeteria. I looked around until I saw two girls with black hair and the unique streaks in it sitting side by side at a table talking quietly with five other people. That was them, I was sure of it.

" Have you seen them yet Annabeth?" Thalia asked looking at me. I nodded and pointed at the table. The others nodded and we headed for the table. As we drew closer I noticed something odd about their company. Across from the girls sat two boys that were twins as well, they were well built and had hair blacker than night and bright blue eyes. A dark blue tribal tattoo ran up both their upper arms and underneath there black shirts. Next to them sat a perky blonde girl with lavender eyes and a beautiful face. She checked everyone's reactions whenever someone spoke and kept glancing at a girls purse a table behind her. Staring at her was a boy much taller than the others with lean muscles and an a dark tan. He had sandy blond hair, brown eyes and a bright smile, much like the sun it's self. The last boy was the smallest with the brightest lime green hair and eyes of the same color I have ever seen. He looked around nervously and every once in a while looked at his tray like it was a feast for a half starved man. They hadn't noticed us yet so I decided to speak up.

" Excuse me-" One of the girls sharply turned and grabbed my shirt collier with one hand and held a knife up to my throat with the other and slammed me down onto the table. She scowled down at me until she saw my face then her eyes softened and she dropped her knife while backing away at the same time.

" Oh my gods it's her!" The girl with blonde her hair mumbled. Everyone at the table shot her a look and she quickly shrunk back looking ashamed. The one girl I recognized as Erin grabbed my arm and pulled me off the table and gently brushed her lunch off my shirt.

" You shouldn't have come here, it was foolish!" Kiley yelled sheathing her knife that looked strangely familiar.

" What are you talking about?" I asked rubbing my neck. They all stood from the table and looked at us.

" We'll explain, " Said one of the boys in black, " Lets go, it's not safe here." Erin gabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the doors. I looked behind me and saw that Kiley was leading Percy and the two boys in black had both grabbed Thalia and Nico and was pulling them after us. All of them wore blank expressions and looked as if seeing us pained them. What is going on!?

**Whew chapter 8! That took a while, a lot longer than I intended, sorry about that blame the accursed writers block! R&R!!!**

**Xxxxx**** Awesome One **


	9. Go back to camp!

Hola me amigos! How are we today…what? NO I'm not crazy I'm just have a strange way of thinking…so what. IM NOT NORMAL!! DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE SUGER!!! Geeze that's harsh hating on me just because I over indulge on sugar! Just read the freaking story that I don't own!

Song- Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace

Disclaimer- I already told you people I don't own PJ freaking O!

**Kiley's POV**

**Stupid! Why in the world did they come here!? Those idiots were safe at camp but no, they just had to come here! I gripped my dad's wrist tighter in rage and fear. They didn't get that we didn't want them here because we love them. I noticed Erin looking at mom as she lead her through the hall and that in turn made me look at dad. He looked different than I remember him. He looked so much younger and more fit and his hair was defiantly longer than before. I guess its just that I remember him as being my dad not Percy Jackson. Not the teenage boy with cold eyes but as a gentle man with warm arms. Gods I miss my dad! This boy I'm holding onto is not my dad he's…he's just not my dad yet. We were greeted by the afternoon light as we walked through the doors and down the steps onto the sidewalk. Thalia quickly ran into Nico's arms and Mom ran into Dad's. They stood next to each other and gave us weird looks, like we were about to execute them. Gods are we that intimidating that our own parents are afraid of us!? **

**Brennion stepped forward and looked at his mom and dad. Thalia and Nico. Brennion and Nathan di Angelo. They looked like them too. They both had black hair and they got their mom's blue eyes and Nico's outcast aura. The only difference would be their blessings. The tattoo's as some call it are what they got when Zeus and Hades touched a finger to their chest while they were in their crib as infants. They both got a brand on their skin that was to represent their grandparents love for them for all time. A tribal looking tattoo that covered the left side of their torso and stopped on their upper left arms. Much like Erin and myself got marks as blessings from our grandparents. Only ours were the result of Athena and Poseidon kissing our foreheads causing a silver and green streak to appear in our hair. **

" **Who are you people and why is it not safe in their?" Nico asked tightening the grip he had on Thalia. Geeze what does he think we're gonna do gang beat her? **

" **It's not safe for you four anywhere." Brennion said calmly. I stepped forward and stood next to him looking the four of them in the eye so that I could get them to understand this clearly.**

" **You should not have left camp it is the only safe place for you right now. I am responsible for your, Percy and Annabeth's, safety. That is why I'm telling you this, go back. Immediately. Drive swiftly and don't look back, not even once." I said. The others behind us took a step forward also and so that we stood in line. The four of them looked at us confused and full of mock hurt.**

" **No. Chiron specifically told us to bring you to camp with us, we're not leaving you. None of you behind." Dad said loudly. That brave idiot always has to look out for us. Can't he just not be the hero for once? He has to get the fact that we want him to leave for his safety, it's not like I want him or any of them to go. If it was my choice I would wrap my arms around them and never let go but its not so I can't.**

" **You have to leave please just do this," Erin said the whole while her voice quivering, " You four have to leave otherwise-" She stopped and snapped her head to the right. I heard it too. The faint sound of heavy metal boots moving slowly across pavement. Shadows! They saw Thalia, Nico, Mom, and Dad too because their high pitched screams sounded with glee. I drew the hidden swords out of my boots and stood in front of Mom. Erin pulled hers out as well and stood next to me and one by one the others drew their sword or in Ambers case a bow staff and a pair of reed pipes for Ronny until we formed a tight circle around our precious four. The Shadows didn't even bother to stay invisible for this fight they just stood there hissing at us. Why weren't they attacking?**

" **What a sweat treat the children lead us to the prey, " They hissed their hideous laugher as the lead Shadow spoke, " And we get don't only get Chase and Jackson but Grace and di Angelo as well. Their blood will be so sweat for a quenched man like myself."**

" **You're no man Shadow!" Amber hissed and glared at him with her violet eyes. She did a small twirl with her staff to emphasize how much she hated him. **

" **You'll never lay a finger on them either!" Den Raney spat gripping the hilt on his war axe. I had to do a double take for a second, when did he get an axe? Focus Kiley! Parents now questions later! **

" **Oh really? You seven really think you'll be able to defeat the seventeen of us?" Crap! How could I not notice that their were seventeen of them!?**

" **Kiley the odds of us-" Erin stared but I cut her off with a wave of my hand. I didn't want to hear the odds right now, besides I already knew. Hello twin sister, granddaughter of Athena too?**

" **Master Shadow you should know that we are not the frightened rabbets trapped in the corner, we are the feared tiger about to rip your throat out. You may assume that simply because your numbers are much larger than ours that you will win. But you are utterly and completely wrong. You see what we have that you don't is determination. Reason. Love and friendship. You can come at us with your little red sticks you call swords and try to fight us but I promise you that you will fail and I will kill you." I said pointing the tip of one of my swords at the leader. That made him mad. He pulled his sword and charged me and I ran to meet him. Our blades clashed in the air and sent showers of sparks in all directions. That got everyone else pumped up like I had hoped and they charged the others. The Shadow I was fighting slashed at me but I blocked it easily.**

" **I would say you fight like a girl but I don't want to lie 'cause even a little girl could beat you." He swung again out of anger and gave me enough room to reach in an make a small cut on his cheek. I laughed at him making him madder. He lunged at my stomach but I just side stepped and tripped him as he missed. He was sent rolling in Nico's direction.**

" **Kiley Jackson!!!" He screamed I just laughed at him and pretended I didn't hear him. He stood up and gave me the evilest look he could conjure which, I'll admit, was a bit scary but was nothing compared to my mother.**

" **Sorry did you call me?" I asked putting my innocent face on. He growled and put the tip of his blade on my mothers lip. That erased all previous humor I felt and replaced it with anger. How dare he touch her, this was our fight, she had nothing to do with it.**

" **If you and your friends don't surrender I'll kill her." I wasn't one to barter for ones life especially my to-be-mothers and that's why I threw a knife at him before he had a chance to breath. My small throwing knife lodged it's self in his heart spewing blood onto the cement. He fell dead and faded into dust leaving my knife behind. I walked over and picked my knife up and put it back in its sheath on my bracer. At the sight of their fearless leader dying the monsters were sent into disarray. They scrambled off down the street and we didn't bother to chase after them. **

" **That is what we call butt kicking!" Ronny said putting his Daddy's reed pipes back in his bag. He flicked his green hair out of his eyes and smiled at us. However our victory was short lived due to the fact that we over looked the four hysterical teens. **

" **Why in Hades name did that **_**thing **_**call you Jackson, like it was your last name or something!?" Dad yelled. Crap we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do.**

**Chapters end. I hoped you peoples out there enjoyed it! I tried and I gave you another chapter in Kiley's POV! I might up date again tomorrow. Peace out!**

**Xxxxx**** Awesome One**


	10. hi my name is

**I have no special words to put here yet so lets wait until I post the chapter.**

**Song-Bartender Song by Rehab and Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer- I'm not a middle aged man from Texas therefore I don't own.**

Percy's POV

" Why in Hades name did that _thing_ call you Jackson like it was your last name or something!?" I yelled extremely confused by the turn of events. The seven of them looked at each other with raised eye brows.

" He called you Jackson in front of them?" Questioned the girl with purple eyes. One of the streak haired girls nodded.

" Crap!" Yelled the blond haired dude. They huddled in a circle and stared whispering franticly. All I caught was, "Bus" " Now we have to tell them" and, " Your mom is hot!" Then I saw the two streak haired girls glare at the blond dude and both smack him in the head. After that they turned and faced us and the purple eyed girl stepped forward.

" Alright we will explain everything just not here, okay? We can't all fit in your car Nico so we are gonna have to take a bus and walk the rest of the way there. Is that fine by you guys?" She said holding her hands out. That sounded fine by me so I nodded. Nico didn't look satisfied.

" How did you know my-" She held up her hand cutting him off.

" Bus now," She pointed at a bus that had just pulled up with very little passengers on it, " Questions later." Nico grumbled and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He pressed the lock button on the key and the car beeped twice then turned to black goop and sunk through the pavement. I guess he doesn't have to pay for parking métiers in the underworld. We all boarded the bus and sat in the back, Nico and Thalia sat on my left and Annabeth on my right. The other seven sat next to each other, the girls on one side of the isle and boys on the other.

" So-" I tried but was shushed by the boy with green hair. They wouldn't talk until the bus had started and was going and until they had made sure there were no monsters.

" Now, ask your questions." One of them said quietly. I was about to ask why that monster called her by my last name but Annabeth beat me to it.

" Who are you people and how do you know us?" She asked. The girl with streaks sighed.

" Of course she asks the one question I don't want her to ask," The girl sighed again and scooted forward in her chair so she could see us better, " I'm Kiley Jackson and this is my twin sister Erin." Erin gave us a small wave then sat back and closed her eyes.

" I'm Brennion di Angelo," Said one of the boys in black, " And this is my twin brother Nathan."

" Call me Nate." He said tucking his black hair under a black Incubus hat that he pulled out of his back pack.

" Amber Stoll at your service," Said the smiling blonde girl, " Though I can't do much."

" You can too Amber," The tall blonde dude said flashing her a smile, " I'm Den Raney Rodriguez, nice to meet you…again."

" And I'm," Started the green haired boy, " Ronny Underwood and yes my hair is naturally this color so don't ask." They looked at us and waited for our reaction only I couldn't speak. My mind was moving too fast for my tongue too comprehend. They had each said a last name from someone we knew, were they toying with us? This had to be a joke, I mean I don't have any sisters or cousins so why are these girls introducing themselves with MY last name!

" Inconceivable! I don't have any brothers! Your all liars! LIARS!!!" Nico yelled so loud the whole bus including the driver looked at us.

" Nico shhhh," Thalia said covering his mouth, " I don't want to get kicked off the bus because of you."

" It's happened before." Nate mumbled from under his cap.

" I remember that." Erin said not opening her eyes but smiled.

" What are you guys talking about and how in Hades name do you guys have the same last name as us!" I snapped.

" Stop asking more questions than we can answer at one time!" Amber yelled exasperated.

" Yeah the multiple questions are getting annoying so why don't I just explain everything first then you can ask questions okay," Kiley said sitting back and laying her head on her sisters shoulder, " Okay well we have the same last names because we got it from our dads, like most kids. Our dad's name is Percy Jackson that's how we got Jackson. Brennion and Nate's dad is Nico di Angelo, Amber's is Travis Stoll, Den Raney's is Chris Rodriguez, and Ronny's is Grover Underwood. Our mother's names are; Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Katie Gardener, and Juniper the nymph. Ah, that's why Ronny has lime green hair and lime green eyes. We introduced ourselves with your last names because you four are our parents… well not all our parents obviously but mine, Erin's, Brennion's and Nates." She didn't make eye contact with us the whole time she spoke.

" You two," Brennion pointed at me and Annabeth, " Are Kiley and Erin's mom and dad and you two are Nate's and my mom and dad." After he said that they went silent and waited for our reaction. I couldn't do anything but laugh. Annabeth's mouth hung open so wide it was bigger than the tunnel we were driving through. Nico and Thalia were following my lead and laughing their heads off. What else could you do if a bunch of kids you have never met once in your life show up and say you're their mom and dad?

" You see this is why I didn't want to tell them, they don't believe us!" Kiley yelled as she shot back up in her seat to stare at Brennion.

" There as nothing else we could do! What did you think would happen when that Shadow said you last name in front of them? That it would be fine and dandy and they wouldn't ask?" Brennion said a bit angrily. Kiley held her intense stair for a moment then her eyes saddened and she slumped down into her seat.

" I don't know Brennion I just hoped it would work out better than this but I knew they wouldn't except us." She stared at her feat while she spoke and I think I saw a shed tear but I must have been mistaken, why would a stranger cry over us not believing them. Brennion got up and sat next to Kiley and put and arm around her shoulders. She laced her fingers through his hand hanging on her forearm and rested her head on his shoulder. Okay I didn't see that coming. Amber had been observing us the whole time until she couldn't take it anymore and stood up glaring at us.

"Whether you guys want to believe it or not you ARE their parents! And if you grow up and stop laughing for just a second we'll tell you how that's possible!" She yelled before slamming her self back down in her seat and folding her arms.

" But its not that's just it! You guys are like 15 or 16 right? That would make it impossible for you to be our kids!" Annabeth finally spoke in the fifth teen minutes we had been here. Erin opened her eyes and gave us a blank stare.

" Kiley, Brennion, Nate, and myself are seventeen and the others are sixteen. And the truth is we are not from this time but from the future." Erin said before closing her eyes again.

" The future? As in you were brought back in time? Please you expect us to believe that, come up with a better story." I said folding my arms across my chest. This time it was Den Raney that glared at me…weird it kinnda reminded me of when Clarisse glares at me. Creepy.

" Grow up Percy! Who controls time you idiot!? Don't you think that person has the power to reverse time and bring us back here!? " He yelled holding his hands out like he expected something. I didn't get what he was saying but apparently Annabeth did because I heard her gasp.

" Kronos." She said so quietly that only I could hear her. Kronos! Duh why didn't I think of that! Of course he could do that but then if they were telling the truth that would mean he has reformed.

" Your saying Kronos brought you back in time!?" I yelled.

" No not exactly…" Nate said trailing off. They all seemed extremely interested in their shoes after that.

" Then what **are** you saying?" Thalia questioned scooting to the edge of her seat.

" It was Lyle Castilian that brought us here Luke Castilian's son." Ronny said quietly but there was a lot of hostility in his voice. Luke's son!? Luke doesn't have a son or we would know it! What is it with these people they have a sick sense of humor. Both Annabeth and Thalia looked like they were going to be sick and Nico looked confused.

" Luke doesn't have a son and even if he did then there is no way a descendent of Hermes could control time." Annabeth said through grit teeth. Erin and Kiley gave her a sympathetic look.

" Your mistaken," Kiley said, " Luke sired a child while Kronos was inside of him thus giving the child the power to control time. Lyle was and is Kronos ultimate weapon. Kronos was positive he was going to defeat you guys last year but he had a back up plan just in case it didn't work. He used Luke's body to sire the child then froze the boy in time and enchanted his sleep to last only until something of significant importance happens. That important thing happen to be Erin and my birth. We are the same age as Lyle because of that fact and because my parents are the great hero's of Olympus he holds a grudge against us and you. He seeks to destroy us and to pick up right where Kronos left off. He…he wants to kill our parents. He wants to kill you." She finished giving Annabeth and myself a strange look. Oh great a power hungry descendent of Kronos just what I need.

" So what? Are we supposed to kill him to safe the world or something?" Nico asked. They all shook their heads.

" You are to do nothing. None of you. Stay as far away from Lyle and his Shadow warriors as you can. None of this is your burden to bear but ours. The only reason we are here and coming to camp with you is because we are selfish." Amber mumbled.

" Selfish?" Annabeth asked. They nodded.

" Yes selfish. We had to see you guys because we missed you so much. I missed you and I couldn't be here without at least saying that I love you more than you can imagine and I…well we are coming with you to see our parents. Only these guys need to come to camp to see theirs." Erin said looking at Annabeth and I the whole time.

" Last stop, all passengers off." The bus man's voice sounded through the speakers cutting into our conversation.

" Alright lets go but Erin and Kiley I'm not done with you two." Annabeth said standing up. I followed her lead and so did the others. We got off the bus and coughed as it drove away. I found myself looking at my two supposed daughters. Geeze what a weird day.

**Alright finally chapter 10!! Sorry it took so long but the internet is off at my house so I have to write the chapters there then put them on a flash drive and bring them to my grandma's house to upload them onto fan fiction. A strenuous task really. But here it is!!**

**xxxxx ****Awesome One**


	11. little talks and fights

**Alright so I don't know about you guys but that last chapter kinnda sucked. It was not my best not in the least…no. So I'm going to try and make this one better lets hope I don't suck as bad as I think I do! The monstrosity begins…don't ask I just felt like writing it blame my hypoglycemia it makes me do crazy things if I don't eat. Plus I'm Extremely random!! Also this chapter is a bit of a filler but I wanted you guys to have a taste of what the new characters are like and what their future is like. **

**Song- Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry and Stay by Sugarland**

**Disclaimer- I told you I don't own PJO 10 chapters ago but for some reason there is an angry FanFiction dude standing in my kitchen shaking his finger at me…weird. **

Annabeth's POV

" I can't believe I'm a mom." I mumbled while walking along. This has become the weirdest day of my entire life! And that's a lot for me of all people to say.

" Well technically," Erin smiled, which I've noticed her and her sister rarely do, " Your not a mom until your 22." Kiley shot her a death glare. Erin stuck her hands up in defeat.

" What did I do now?" She asked with an innocent face on.

" Haven't we discussed this Erin? You have been banded from using the word Technically. Miss I-know-everything-because-my-grandmother-is-Athena-so-I-always-correct-you women!" Kiley yelled waving her hands in the air. Erin put a hand on her hip and pointed at Kiley.

" Well maybe if you weren't so dumb all the time I wouldn't have to!" She shot back. Kiley smiled and leaned in closer so that she was inches from her sisters face. In the background Brennion leaned in and whispered, " I bet you three gold dollars this fight will end with Erin chasing Kiley down the street with a knife," in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at how calm he was acting about all this as if it were a normal part of their everyday routine.

"Well Sis," Kiley chided putting a hand on Erin's shoulder, " to tell you the truth I only act dumb so that you don't look as stupid as you are. I'm doing it because I love you."

" Oh that's so sweat!" Percy yelled before Erin could explode on Kiley. Everyone gave him a questionable look, he did a 180 of the people looking at him then shrugged.

" What?" He asked. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

" Percy," I said slowly, " She was being sarcastic as in it was a joke. She doesn't really act dumb to make Erin look good." He scowled and ripped my hand off his shoulder.

" I know that dearest it was a joke!!!" He yelled. Everyone laughed but not at his joke we just let him think that, secretly we were laughing at him. Thalia stopped abruptly her smile long gone and turned to her future sons. They noticed she was looking and stopped laughing themselves.

" Is this what it's going to be like 15 years from now?" She asked. They looked at each other confused then back at her.

" What?" Nate asked. I noticed just as he looked at her like that he looked exactly like Nico. Him and his brother both showed a lot of Nico's mannerisms, its was like watching Nico himself. But then again they reminded me of Thalia a lot too. Geeze there is no way I could pick who their more alike. Their Thalia and Nico's kids there's no doubt about that, another obvious factor that these kids aren't lying about being ours.

" Are we all still going to be friends when we grow up and get married? You know Annabeth and Percy and stuff. We are still friends in the future right?" She restated. The boys smiled reminding me of Thalia this time.

" Yeah you guys are best friends." Brennion said with Nate nodding in the back ground.

" Inseparable actually," Erin said jumping in on the conversation, " In fact as soon as Brennion and Nate were born we were play buddies or whatever you moms called it. We always got put together."

" Mmm Hmm except you two are always with Mom, Katie all the blooming time and Juniper when your at camp. Your like the fab five!" Den Raney said waving his hands around. Amber and Kiley looked at him disappointed.

" Den Raney don't EVER say that again! You sound so stupid and geeky and uncool and-" Amber was saying until Kiley put a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head. Amber sighed and mumbled, " Your right, he's not worth it." I laughed at them acting so weird.

" I think your all pathetic." Brennion said in bored tone. The three of them pointed at him glaring coldly.

" You shut up!" They yelled simultaneously. Brennion flinched and walked ahead mumbling something to himself. Silence enveloped over the crew after that as we walked along the quiet road to Camp Half-blood. The sun had started to set preparing to hide behind our hills until night claimed the peaceful lands. The clouds were painted pink in the setting of the sun and the sky was illuminated in a beautiful orange covering our company and last few hours of day in a golden light. I relished in all this until I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I looked over to see Percy's brilliant smile and twinkling eyes.

" It's pretty huh?" He whispered as if it were a secret. I simply nodded and looked ahead at our companions. Nico and Thalia were holding hands and looking at the sunset like I had been doing. Erin and Amber walked side by side discussing something quietly, both of them gesturing at Percy and I occasionally. Den Raney and Ronny decided join in their conversation and walked over to them. Kiley had jumped on Brennion's back and was drumming on his head like it was a bongo. He smiled and let go of her legs so she fell on the ground, she pouted for a while then jumped up smiling and grabbed his hand. Nate had been listening in on Erin and Amber's conversation until he got bored and disappeared into the brush on the side of the road. That kind of scared me because if he's anything like his mother and father then I suspect a prank is on it's way.

" I still am a bit shocked that we have kids." Percy spoke drawing my attention away from the people in front of me.

" Why did you not want any?" I asked. He shook his head.

" No that's not what I meant. I mean it was unexpected that two seventeen year old girls show up and turn out to be our children from the future. It's a bit much for me to take in." He said averting his eyes back to the horizon. A bit much, yeah I can agree.

" True but at least our kids are ,you know, normal." I offered. He nodded and glanced at Erin talking to Ronny with anger sketched on her face.

" They hardly smile it makes me wonder why." He said before looking back at me.

" Mmm." I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. That is until I felt cold fingers touch my arm. I turned and saw a frowning Nate. He had mud streaks on his face and his clothes had small tears in them like they had been clawed and his hat was nowhere to be seen.

" Stop giving me that look it wasn't a monster…per say. Raccoons are evil!" He yelled before running off and kicking his oblivious brother in the shin. Brennion yelped then turned on his brother looking furious. He chased him down the street as Nate yelled, " I'm sorry I haven't leaned how to channel my anger yet!" I couldn't help but laugh.

" Kiley go restrain your boyfriend before he kills Nate." Erin yelled at Kiley who was standing on the other side of the road laughing.

" No you go do it I want to watch this, it's funny. Besides you have to save your boyfriend." After she said that Erin blushed furiously.

" I TOLD YOU NATE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!" She yelled so loud the people standing next to her covered their ears and backed away. Kiley mocked her sister but said with a higher tone than Erin used and crossed her eyes as she talked.

" Kiley Jackson do not mock me!!!" Erin tried but Kiley just ignored her and kept mocking her. Erin huffed and stomped her foot and crossed her arms. But Kiley just did the same thing pretending to be her.

" Your in denial Erin, you know like him." Kiley called over taunting her sister. Erin pulled a sword out of her boot and chased after Kiley who was singing, " Erin and Nate sitting in a tree" as she ran. Next to me Amber and Ronny sighed.

" Do they do this a lot?" Nico asked looking afraid of the answer.

" Allllll the time. In fact if it doesn't happen at least twice a day then there is something wrong." Ronny said shoving his hands in his pockets.

" Cool. I like them." Percy said with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes and tugged him along.

" Come on I can see Half-Blood Hill up ahead. Lets get to camp before dark," I looked ahead and saw Erin was riding piggy pack on Kiley and was hitting her head with pommel of her sword and Brennion had tackled Nate and knocked him unconscious, " And preferably before they kill each other." They nodded and sprinted off. I didn't say we needed to run but that works. I ran to catch up just in time to see Brennion had wrote loser in red ink on Nate's forehead and Erin had bound and gagged Kiley.

" You guys realize you have to drag them up the hill now right?" Nico said. They both smiled evilly and said, " Oh, we know…" Then they laughed like the bad guys always do in movies and cartoons. Oh brother!

**Chapter end. How was it? I tried to make my characters easy going before they…oops! Almost gave it away. Anyway REVIEW ME!!!!! I'm all alone over here reviews would be nice( hint hint) ;)**

**Xxxx ****Awesome One**


	12. mixed bloods

**Did you know that sharks have to keep swimming forward to stay alive? Yeah its because the water has to constantly be moving across their gills or they will not be able to breath. I love sharks and I love random facts. That's why I told you! Also I have never played Donkey basketball but seriously want to, who could pass up playing basketball on a donkey!? Seriously!! …yet again my randomness strikes. On with the story!!!**

**Song- Stop and Stare by One Republic**

**Disclaimer- There is no ownige of PJO here nor will there ever be!!!**

Percy's POV

We passed through the borders of camp a little after the sun went down annoying Annabeth in the process. It turns out that when Erin bound and gagged her sister that was not her ultimate goal. No what she did instead was worst by far. She forcibly applied makeup to her, complements of Amber you can always count on a relative of Aphrodite, then she took pictures with Ronny's camera to use for blackmail. Harsh. Brennion just tied a rope around Nates waist and drug him up the hill and into the Big house where we all stood at the moment. Nate had woken up a few minutes after he was dragged in and refused to speak to anyone. Kiley quickly wiped the makeup off after she was untied and also refused to speak. That of course confused Chiron immensely but no one wanted to explain so that was just left hung in the air.

" So what are your names new campers?" Chiron asked them cheerfully. None of them answered him but instead stepped back. Okay strange.

" Um their shy and they, ah, don't like their names." I said. He gave me a thoughtful look then nodded slowly.

" Do they know their parentage?" Chiron asked me but it wasn't me that answered.

" Of course we do!" Ronny yelled.

" Very well, I meant no harm son. Could you please tell me so I can place you in your proper cabins." They looked at each other then at us and then back at Chiron. Man how are they going to explain this one.

" Um we don't have a proper cabin sir." Ronny continued. Chiron laughed lightly then gave them a warm smile.

" Surely you do. All Half-Bloods have a place here. All Half-Bloods have a cabin here. And so do you my young heros. Come come tell me your godly parents name so I can place you with your siblings."

" Well that's just it sir we are not half bloods." Ronny said shaking his head.

" And trust me when me when I say we are no heros." Brennion added. They all grimly nodded in agreement. They again stumped my unstumpible teacher.

" Well then if your not half bloods and your not heros then what are you?" Chiron asked bemused.

" Mixed bloods." Erin said sitting on the ping pong table that happened to be close by where we were standing. Now the confusion Chiron was feeling was mutual. I had never heard the term mixed bloods but then again up until today I didn't know I was going to end up a father either.

" Come again?" Chiron said.

" Mixed bloods," Amber said walking over to the hot plate we melted nacho cheese on and used for IM'ing and ran her fingers across it, " It is a term solely created for us. Athena herself came up with the word when her grandchildren she is so proud of where born. It means this; One who is born of two half bloods and have mixed blood of two different gods." She hopped up on the counter and started swinging her legs like a little kid kicking the cabinets below her every time she did. He stared at her completely confused. She smiled at him sweetly looking exactly like a child of Aphrodite.

" Mixed bloods huh? Interesting. Well I suppose you learn something new every day isn't that right Annabeth," He smiled at her and she nodded, " Very well then I suppose that would give you the option of choosing which cabin you would like to sleep in seeing as the seven of you-"

" Six." Ronny cut in. Chiron turned to look at the green haired boy.

" Why is that young man?" He asked. Ronny shuffled his feet the way Grover does when he's nervous.

" Because-"

" CHIRON!!!" Someone yelled cutting Ronny off. Den Raney's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. A voice I recognized all to well. Clarisse stormed in with Chris at her side and Travis and Katie at her heels.

" Mommy!" Den Raney yelled running over to a shocked Clarisse and giving her a bone crushing hug. She remained to stunned to react but only for second then her face got as red as the cabin she lives in. She pushed him so hard he stumbled backwards and fell over the ping pong table crashing onto and braking a chair on the other side. It had to have been the funniest thing I had ever seen but as soon I started laughing I got shoved too. I fell back and caught my foot on something flipping me around and plummeting towards the ground. Though I had something to brake my fall. Or rather someone.

" Sorry Annabeth!" I said getting off her blushing like a madman. I offered her a hand but she smacked it away and stood up herself.

" Sor-" I tried again but was silenced with a smack in the back of the head by a scowling Annabeth.

" Seaweed Brain!" She yelled kicking my invulnerable shin which would have hurt without my awesomeness. Okay so maybe being invincible helped a little but it was mostly my awesomeness.

" Where did you pick up the new freak Chiron?" She asked in an angry tone. She didn't let him answer but started to ramble or complain or something, I don't know its hard to listen to whiners.

" Chiron would you please tell Katie and Travis," Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amber perk up at the mention of her parents names, " That they can't make out in the Arena when **I'm **trying to practice!" Clarisse yelled. Katie and Travis snickered behind her back. She whipped around and they immediately stood up strait and stopped laughing so that it looked like that hadn't been laughing at all. I myself had to try not to laugh but it wasn't working so well for me.

" Can it Prissy or I'll get one of the Apollo kids to video tape you and your girlfriend making out then I'll show it to the whole camp!" That got me to stop because I knew she was serious. Kiley and Erin started laughing at me though.

" Hey you can't laugh at me I have authority over you! Stop it!" They pointed and laughed some more.

" Ha Ha!" Erin said smiling. Kiley fell of the ping pong table she was laughing so hard.

" Stop it! Its not funny!" I protested.

" Yes," Kiley said in between laughter, " It…is 'cause…it's happened before!" She managed.

" WHAT!?" I yelled. Chiron, Clarisse and the others that had just walked in looked confused.

" No it hasn't." Katie said. Oh right they don't know about the whole future children thing yet. Erin and Kiley stopped laughing and gave them and unreadable look.

" Well it hasn't happened yet but it will." Erin corrected. Kiley got up long enough to come over and sit by my feet. She pulled out a concealed knife and started scarping the mud out of her boots. As I watched I realized I had seen that knife before. It was Annabeth's.

" Kiley why do you have Annabeth's knife?" I asked bending down on her level and taking the blade out of her hands. At the mention of her name Annabeth walked over to see what was wanted of her.

" She doesn't, see." Annabeth said taking her knife out of its hidden sheath in her sleeve. Mega confusion. I held the knife Kiley had next to Annabeth's only to find they were exact replicas. They even both A.C. ,Annabeth's initials, carved into the pommel of the knife. They were both her knife.

" Percy how did you clone my knife?" Annabeth asked with wide eyes. I was about to say I didn't but Kiley beat me to it.

" He didn't. You gave it to me mom. Er, I mean Annabeth, sorry. Any way you gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. The worst-" Erin ran over and covered Kiley's mouth before she could finish what she was saying.

" The worst experience ever. Apparently if you get a little gas on your cloths and stand to close to the toaster you can catch on fire. Dark day at the Jackson house." Erin said with a fake smile still covering Kiley's mouth. Kiley made muffled sounds for a while then stopped.

" Ouch! She bit me!" Erin yelled ripping her hand away. Kiley wiped her mouth and rubbed her hand on her pants making gagging sounds the whole time she did.

" Um question, why did that girl call Annabeth her mom?" Grover asked. Everyone looked at him as if he had just showed up but had actually been standing there the whole time.

" 'Cause I am." Annabeth said simply as she plopped down on the ground in between Kiley and Erin. Oh nice going Annabeth, that was subtle.

**This chapter is going to be so long I have to split it in two. Also the whole "sixteenth birthday" and " The worst-" Thing, yeah that is major foreshadowing and I know telling you defeats the purpose but if anyone can figure out what **_" The Worst-"_ **thing is all about I'll give you major awesome points and a tap dancing raccoon! **

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One**


	13. Stop it!

**Dude it's like another chapter in!!! I am very bored and have nothing better to do so I'm going to finish chapter 12. I'm surprised at the amount f people that like this story it's not that good but I keep writing and you keep reviewing and not one flame so I assume it's liked.**

**Song- Icky Thump by The White stripes and Unwell by Matchbox 20**

**Disclaimer- Peoples of this place I do not own PJO as obviously shown!**

Annabeth's POV

Well that certainty got everyone's attention. Amber and Den Raney started laughing though, I'm not sure why.

"Annabeth have you lost your oversized mind!?" Clarisse yelled. I looked up at her from the floor squinting as the lights hit my eyes. Did she just question my inelegance!? Bad move Clarisse. I jumped up and was about to get in her face and tell her off but Kiley jumped between us glancing at us both nervously. I opened my mouth but Erin covered it from behind me and Kiley started to sing as Clarisse took a step forward.

"Ya-eee! Icky thump, who'd a thunk? Sittin' drunk on a wagon to Mexico. Ah well, what a chump, well my head got a bump when I hit it on a radio." Her jumbled mess of a song made me laugh erasing my anger. Erin and Kiley hi-fived and mumbled mission success. Okay then.

"Yes well I would like to know why you called her your daughter!" Grover yelled waving his hands in the air. Erin and Kiley shared a mischievous grin the one Percy uses before he TP's Clarisse's cabin or pins me to his bed.

"Well Uncle Grover," Erin said walking over and putting an arm around Grover, "it's because she is."

"Right right," Kiley said nodding her head and putting her hands together like she was praying, "You see she kind of hit her head on a rock or something on the way here. She knocked a few wires loose if you know what I mean. So now she thinks we are her daughter's. We just let her live in her crazy world." Kiley sighed dramatically and turned to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay mom no one thinks you're crazy." She said slowly as if I didn't comprehend. I glared at her as evilly as I could making her cringe and back away.

"I do." Clarisse mumbled. I glared at her as well but she just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yes well with all seriousness who are your parents?" Chiron asked. The kids looked at each other nervously like they were hiding something. After a while of silence Nate cleared his throat and looked at his brother who sighed.

"Sure why not they think we're crazy freaks anyway, thank you Den Raney," Brennion said looking at him angrily, "well my brother and I are sons of a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades." Den Raney started humming nervously making me tired as I listened.

"I'm the son of a daughter of Ares and a son of Apollo," He glanced at me seeing that I was swaying from my sudden weariness, "Sorry Annabeth. Sometimes I can't control my powers." I nodded and leaned on Percy trying not to fall asleep. He looked at me worriedly and put and arm around me for support. Erin looked at us and spoke next.

"Right well my sister and I are descendents of Athena and Poseidon." Amber jumped down and strolled into the middle of the floor where Travis and Katie were standing.

"My grandmother is Aphrodite and my grandfather is Hermes." She said sweetly. Ronny let out a breath and said quietly,

"My mom is a dryad and my dad is a satyr. Ah, I believe that answers your question as to why there are only six mixed bloods Mr. Chiron." Everyone was silent for a moment until Chris turned to Den Raney with a questionable look.

"What exactly are their names?" He questioned. He turned to Amber for support she sighed and told them the names of each of their parents including Percy and Me. Travis blushed and Katie smiled. Clarisse looked completely unconvinced and Chris looked deep in thought. Grover just yelped and passed out.

"How's that possible kid!?" Clarisse yelled at a stunned Den Raney. So Amber went on to explain for the second time today how they got here through time and about Luke/Kronos son. Only this time she went into more detail. She told us that the Shadow monsters were once Demigods like us but they each did something to turn themselves into what they are now. She said Lyle made them swear fealty and in dong so they had to perform a task and each task hurt them somehow. So they would dwell in their sorrow and their anger and that is what would turn them into the beast they are. And once that happened they would become Lyle's assassins doing only and whatever he asked of them and not stopping until their task was complete. She explained in more detail as to why they we're after us. She said that the Shadows had order's to bring us to him so that they could kill us thus riding us of the future. Then she when she finished speaking she sat down in a chair at the ping pong table with her back turned against us.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Percy said.

"What's that?" Erin asked not taking her eyes off her feet.

"If he wanted to kill us why did he bring you guys back in time? I mean without you guys in the way-" Erin jerked her head up with a fire in her eyes that scared Percy speechless.

"Do NOT ask me that question again and don't expect me to answer it!" She yelled before storming out the door.

"What's her problem?" Travis asked. Kiley threw a ping pong paddle at his head and gave him the look her sister had just been wearing.

"Don't make fun of my sister or I'll kill you myself and then you won't have worry about the Shadows!" She yelled. Amber jumped up and pushed Kiley to the floor.

"Don't threaten my dad you jerk!" Amber snapped. Kiley got up and pushed Amber into Travis who was standing behind her.

"Shut up you little-" Amber tackled Kiley before she could finish. They rolled on the ground until Amber was on top and punched Kiley. Kiley kneed her ribcage and rolled on top and punched her twice before Brennion came and ripped her off Amber. Den Raney came over and held Amber so she couldn't go at it again with Kiley.

"What are you two doing!? Your friends, friends don't do this!" Brennion yelled as Kiley wiggled in his iron grip.

"Friends don't threaten to kill friend's dads!" Amber growled in a very un Aphrodite like manner.

"Friends don't treat friends like that when they know what's going on. When you know how much it hurts me to see what little family I have left being made fun of," Kiley's swarming stopped and she fell to the floor crying, "When you know how much it hurts me to look at them. When you know I feel like dying when I have to even think about what happened to them. And you know what kind hell my life has been. You expect me to be rational about that Amber? ….I'm sorry I hurt you. I realize...I know you have had to go through a lot too but have you had to go through the crap I have then you would have done the same thing." Kiley stood wiping the tears and blood away. She walked out the door but before she left she stopped in the doorway.

"You can blame my stupid pride for this or maybe my loyalty probably most of it was my bipolar brain kicking in but what ever it was I hope you understand what it feels like to be dead." Kiley mumbled quietly then left. The anger in Amber's eyes melted away and quickly turned to sorrow.

"Oh gods what have I done! I wasn't even thinking and now…I have to fix this." Amber said braking Den Raney's loosened grip and running out the door after Kiley. Everyone stood in shocked silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously what just happened?" I asked. Brennion and Den Raney left without a word leaving just Nate and Ronny to answer my question. But before either spoke Grover woke up holding his head and looking queasy.

"What just happened?" He asked standing up. Ronny walked over and put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the door saying, "I'll explain everything" as they left. I looked at Nate expecting an answer. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's not for me to say. If Kiley or Erin wanted you to know then they would tell you but I can't because it's not my business," He said shrugging his shoulders, "Now if you'll excuse me it's getting late I have to go check on my friends."

"I'll see you in the cabin then?" Nico asked before he left.

"No I think not." Nate replied. Nico looked put out but he faked a smile anyway and nodded.

"If that's the case then I'll leave the Zeus cabin unlocked." Thalia said perking up. Geeze what is it with these two are they actually competing over which one got to have the kids in their cabin? They are either really lonely or are way to competitive.

"No mom I won't be sleeping in there either." Nate smiled apoplectically. She looked sad too and nodded glumly. Chiron wasn't going to except his though.

"Then where is it you'll be sleeping young man?" He asked. Nate wrung his wrist.

"The trees." He said. Chiron raised his eye brows.

"Where?" He asked again.

"The trees in the forest. All seven of us will be sleeping out there. Of course we won't sleep in the wood nymphs trees, well Ronny might sleep in Juniper's tree but we won't. It would be too dangerous for us. We are sleeping out there to… keep an eye on things. Make sure the camp sleeps peacefully tonight." He said. Chiron studied him a moment then nodded and he left without a word.

"Well this has been an exciting day," Chiron said looking at us all, "I suggest you all get some rest." We nodded and headed to our cabins. I gave Percy a good night kiss then went straight to bed where for the first time in weeks I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Finally chapter 13. Things are picking up and my favorite chapter is coming up next because I get to write about…oops I almost did it again ;) **

**Xxxx ****Awesome One**


	14. night watchers

**A single word could change the fate of millions then why don't you shut up! Ha that was random…where are my glucose tablets…oh well there nasty anyway…now where a family we got money and a little place to fight now…Randomness galore!**

**Song- 21 Guns by Green Day and Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO so the disclaimer if frivolous!**

Kiley's POV

The forest was quiet and dark rattling with the sounds of monsters and other night animals. Neither of which concerned me. I sat aloft my tree and scanned the whole of Camp Half-Blood that slept peacefully below. Why am I sitting in a tree watching all this you ask? Well I am keeping watch over the demigods that sleep below, protecting them from the things that go bump in the night. Keeping watch for Shadows that could penetrate the borders and carry my parents off into the night without a soul knowing. That's what I'm doing. The worst part is that we cant have fires because one, we're in trees and two, it would give us away so I'm freezing. My bed consisted of five boards nailed together that I had laid across two branches and a night colored blanket. I pulled my blanket tighter around me and dangled my feet over the edge of a branch. My swords were belted together that being my pillow and a tanned yew bow sat propped against the trees trunk with its matching quiver next to it. I wasn't much of an archer but I kept it just in case. Below something caught my eye. A dark silhouette of a man sped across the night stained forest floor at an inhuman paste. He was heading for my tree. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. Looking down the shivering shaft I let it fly aimed strait at the dark figure. He caught my arrow with his bare hand and jumped on the trunk of the tree and in a matter of seconds he was standing before me with my arrow still in hand.

He was dressed in a black leather cloak and black ripped jeans. He wore weather stained combat boots that had small drawings all over them. A large sword hung on his hip and a black quiver was strapped to his back. When he pulled his hood off I felt a pain in my heart. His shaggy black hair fell down around his electric blue eyes and he smiled. I had shot at my boyfriend. He walked carefully onto my "bed" and sat next to me looking up at the stars.

" I know we have our differences and occasional fights but I didn't know you wanted to kill me Kiley." He smirked and handed me the arrow. I blushed despite myself and slid it back in the quiver.

" Sorry Brennion I couldn't tell it was you." I whispered. He laughed quietly and sat back against the tree.

" It's alright. Erin and Nate shot at me too but they have better aim than you so I had to actuality dodge those. One cut my arm see?" He showed me a tear in his jacket on his bicep that had a small cut under it. I leaned closer to look at it and smacked it. He pulled back gripping his arm and making whimpering sounds.

" Why'd you hit me you violent women!?" He whisper yelled.

" You should know better than to make fun of me by now Brennion. And besides that its funny to watch you fret about a little slap." I smiled up at the stars and watched as a shooting star sped across the night sky. He groaned and mumbled something about sassy women. I turned to him just in time to see him take his coat off and lay it down on the boards exposing his grey shirt I recognized immediately. It was the shirt I had bought him on our first date to a concert but I thought he had thrown it away. The letters were fading to where you couldn't even make out what they said anymore and three tears, the result off a monster attack, exposed a good portion of the marks on his side.

" Brennion you still have that shirt?" I asked repeating my thoughts. He looked down at it and smiled.

" Of course its my lucky shirt, I'm never throwing it away." He brushed a few specks of dirt off it and looked back at me. I laughed and shook my head at his adolescent behavior. He's never going to grow up but that's fine with me. I sat back and laid my head on his shoulder and intertwined my fingers with his. He reached over and pulled the hair band out of my hair freeing it from the pony tail it was in and letting the unruly black curls tumble down my shoulder. I looked up at him confused as to why he did that but he just smiled down at me.

" I like it better when your hair is down so I can run my fingers through it." He whispered in my ear when I turned back around. As I looked back out at the camp he did just that. We sat there for a good hour just enjoying each others company and making very small talk, that is until we heard it. Someone blew the horn that signaled Shadows. We both jumped to our feat and scanned the dark horizon. Sure enough in the far distance small black specks could be seen swarming Half-Blood Hill and looming next to Thalia's tree. Brennion put his jacket back on while I strapped my swords to my back. He waited until I was done then pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my back.

" What are you doing?" I said into his heavy coat. He walked out to the edge of my "bed" and looked down.

" We're taking the scenic root." He said then jumped. Now normally if you jump from a tree two stories high then you would hit the ground and never get up again but because Brennion is a grandson of Zeus he gets an unfair advantage. He can bend the air around him thus easing our impact. We hit sending dust flying and sped off. As we ran the others appeared next to us and soon we all stood in front of a legion off Shadows bombarding Half-Blood Hill. We were hopelessly out numbered. They crawled across the slope like dogs and clamored up Thalia's tree so that they stared down at us. We drew our weapons and waited for them to attack only they didn't move. They inspected us with their one red eye cocking their heads to side and hunching down low as they did. None advanced.

" We have marked this land. Await death." One voice rose above the others and they hissed and squealed and growled in defiance then they turned and ran disappearing into the night. I lowered my sword and looked at where they once stood completely confused. Why Had they left like that? They surely had enough numbers to over power us and the camp was sleeping they could have killed everyone. I don't understand. I glanced at Erin and saw she was most likely thinking the same thing.

" This is ridiculous!" She yelled and kicked a rock. Amber ran over to her and whispered something I couldn't hear. Erin nodded and fell to the ground with a huff.

" Its definitely not good strategy. They could have destroyed us and taken the camp. But they didn't which means they'll be back but not tonight. So lets go back to the tree stands and try to get a few hours of sleep before sun rise." I said sheathing my sword and turning around. They all nodded tiredly and walked back towards the forest. I glanced behind me one last time wondering what a new day would bring then sprinted off into the night.

I threw my swords down in frustration once I had got back the tree and slid down the tree trunk to the boards and buried my face in my hands. Its just so frustrating not knowing what is going on. Curse them! I groaned and laid my head on my swords and closed my eyes. This had been a long day. I was about to allow my self to sleep when I head foot steps and a soft grunt. I opened my eyes to see Brennion laying next to me with a scowl on his face. I reached out and touched his frowning lips.

" Whats wrong?" I asked softly as he grabbed my wrist and kissed my finger tips. I slid my hand into his hair and rolled atop of him touching my nose in the crook of his neck. He sighed loudly and ran his hand along my spine.

" I'm just sick of this life." He said ever so softly. I rested my cheek on his chest and drew small circles on his shirt with my fingers.

" What do you mean?" He sighed again but in a more agitated tone.

" I'm sick of always having to fight and never being able to rest. I don't like being the one that has to save the day every time something goes wrong. It sucks being a weapon instead of a person. And I hate having to be a grown up when I'm only 17 ya know." He pulled me tight and buried his face in my hair and let out a shaky breath.

" I agree but there's nothing we can do, its what we were born to do. Don't you think so?" I asked. No answer. Brennion's breathing had slowed and his grip on me had loosened, I assumed that meant he had fallen asleep. I smiled and soon fell asleep my self listening to the soothing lullaby of Brennion's soft breathing and the gentle sounds of night.

I woke to the sun shining through the green branches off the oak we had slept in. I got up slowly careful not to wake Brennion up while doing so and stretched. Yawning I grabbed my swords and climbed down the tree using its bark as my ladder. Once I reached the bottom I looked around. No one else it seemed had woken up yet so I decided not to wake them. I strapped my swords on and walked through the trees heading for the dinning pavilion to get some breakfast. As I walked I heard a loud thump and turned to see Brennion had jumped out of the tree and was following me at a brisk pace and a smile on his face. **( AN/ ha that rhymed twice!) **I don't know what he had to be so happy about considering that last night we were marked for death according to the Shadows and he was all depressed about life. Once he caught up he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

" Good morning." He said cheerfully once we pulled apart. I looked at his eyes to make sure he wasn't high or something, I had never seen Brennion this spunky.

" What's got into you?" I asked once we started walking again. He smiled down at me with to much enthusiasm for morning.

" Nothing it's just that I realized something last night when you went to sleep." When I went to sleep? He went to sleep before me unless…unless he was faking. That cheater!

" What did you realize?" I asked with a smile. He let go of my hand and walked a little bit further ahead.

" That I love you." I stopped dead in my tracks. He kept walking further and further away but I was stunned to move. That was the first time he had said that to me. I tried to call out after him but my tongue betrayed me, he rendered me speechless. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice called out and said,

" _Well come on you love him too go tell him!" _I shook my head and chased after him out of the forest protection. What I saw was not what I had expected. People ran all over the place in disarray. Screaming and crying could be heard above all the chaos and a large group off people were gathered around Thalia's pine. I ran over to look at it and saw a terrible sight. Blood was smeared across the bark and a speared boy no older than six was pinned to the tree. Lifeless. A weeping child of Nike was at the boys dangling feet. Written in blood on the Childs white shirt was the echoing words of the Shadows.

_**We have marked this land. Await Death.**_

This was the Shadows calling card, they had killed a child of Nike to symbolize their victory that is to come. It has started, we need to prepare for war. Our war. The war of the mixed bloods.

**Whew that was a tough chapter to write due to the killing of an innocent child but necessary. Also I love writing in Kiley's POV. I don't really have much to sat except this story is close to being over like five or six more chapter at the most. Don't worry there's a twist in time two but not yet.**

**Xxxxx**** Awesome One**


	15. This means War

**Ohhhh the much anticipated chapter is here!!! I had to stop and think about this one before I wrote it, this story has an intricate plot! Also in this chapter you find out whats bugging Kiley and Erin so much though if you noticed I kind of already told you(hint hint) its in a couple chapters back. **

**Song- Indestructible by Disturbed and Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant **

**Disclaimer- Are we still doing these things when we all know I don't own PJO?**

Annabeth's POV

I was awakened by two hands violently shaking me. I jumped up out of instinct and blindly put a hand on someone's throat.

" Annabeth…let..go!" Malcom croaked. I snapped awake and dropped my hand to my side. I looked at the clock, 7:19, why is he waking me up so freaking early!?

" Malcom what in Hades name-" He groaned cutting me off.

" We don't have time for this you can chew me out later," He shoved Percy's blue sweat shirt that I still had in my chest and pushed me out the door, " You have been summoned to an important war meeting in the Big House. Chiron said he wanted all head counselors their immediately, no delays! Go!" He slammed the door in my face leaving me no questions to ask. Yawning I slipped the coat on and stumbled towards the Big House. The walk there had to be one of the strangest. The Nike cabin was completely empty and a large black sash hung over the door way and dead wilted roses sat on the door step. A few campers races past me with buckets of water in their hands heading strait towards Thalia's tree. I dared a look at the tree and wished I hadn't as soon as I saw it. Nikes campers were franticly scrubbing blood off the tree and a couple of Hermes campers were helping put a dead body on a stretcher laying the burial shroud of Nike over him. A sobbing girl stumbled and fell in front of me not bothering to get up. Sadly I recognized her. She was a new camper of Nike, her and her little brother had come here last month. Her name was Tanya and her brothers was Mathew, only Matty, as everyone called him, was not here with her which I found odd considering he never left her sight. The Hermes kids walked past with the diseased child of Nike and Tanya's sobbing intensified. My throat tightened as I connected the dots. The dead child of Nike was Matty. I bent down and placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. She looked up at me with puffy blue eyes.

" I'm sorry Tanya. Um you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but… what happened. To Matty I mean." I asked softly. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and sat up a little straighter.

" He, he was found this morning d-d-dead. Someone threw a spear at him and pinned him to Thalia's tree a-a-and…t-t-they .." She broke down into tears again not able to finish I took my hand off her and stood up. I decided I needed to get to that meeting now and sprinted the rest of the way to the big house. I burst through the door only to find a different madness reeking havoc over my camp. Clarisse and Percy were siding with each other and yelling at Nico and Thalia that action needed to be taken. Katie was crying into a stunned looking Travis's shoulder. Chiron held the bridge of his nose and was speaking with his hands. Jake, the leader of Hephaestus cabin, held a jar of Greek fire and was speaking with a leader of Nemesis, Sonia was her name, she held a dagger and looked maliciousness towards a white t-shirt that lay on the table. It had writing on it I could tell but couldn't read it because it was turned upside down. Kiley and the others sat quietly in a corner listening in on everything but staying out of mind. Finally the leader of the Apollo cabin smacked his hands on the table as he stood anger written on his face.

" Shut up you idiots! Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to solve our problems its only going to make it worst!" He yelled and slammed himself back down in his chair. The room went silent and everyone took their seats including me.

" First I would like to know what in Hades name is going on!" I yelled at no one in particular but to everyone in the room. Clarisse was the one to speak up after I got a few evil looks and a sinister glare from the Nike's cabin leader. Harsh.

" Matty was killed and we got challenged for war." She said. Thalia snorted indignantly and looked up at her.

" That doesn't mean we have to go to war Clarisse!!!" Thalia yelled the air around her buzzing with energy. Percy threw riptide on the table in sword form and stood up.

" What else can we do! We have marked this land. Await Death. That's what the shirt said, if we don't do something more innocent people will die!" He yelled. Clarisse nodded her head.

" He's right." She concurred. Around the table everyone nodded except Nico, Chiron, Thalia, Molosas( Hestia's only son) and me due to the fact that I wasn't really sure what was going on.

" Just remember campers war is a serous matter we can't just-" Chiron attempted.

" Chiron my half brother was murdered in cold blood for no reason! I won't stop until I find the poor soul that did this and make them feel the wrath of Nike!" Calvin yelled. He was the leader of the Nike cabin because he was the bravest at only thirteen. I can see they mean business those Nike kids, don't mess with the Champions. Chiron sighed sadly.

" Very well if it is your wish to declare war then it shall done but the outcome could be grave I fear." He concluded by pounding his hoof on the table. Everyone stood to leave but were stopped when Den Raney and Nate stood in front of the door blocking the exit.

" Shut up you incompetent fools before you say something so absurd I'll have to knock you all unconscious for your own good," Kiley's voice sounded from the quiet corner calmly, " All of you sit back down I have not had my say in this yet and what I have to say is quite important." She was shot murderous looks as she stood from the corner and walked into everyone's view. Everyone sat unhappily and looked like they were going to kill my daughter any second.

" Just who exactly do you think you are!?" Calvin yelled. She walked towards him calmly then quicker than I could register she had grabbed his collar and pulled him inches from her face.

" I'm your gods dammed savior Calvin! So sit back and shut up! Bite your tongue if you have to but I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth. Bravery is nothing if your to foolish to see the difference between stupidly and what they say you have you proud idiot!" She threw him back in his chair and looked at us all with a look that even made me cower in her presence.

" What in Hades name you think your doing!? Declaring war on something or someone because of one death? You don't even know who did this and yet your willing to chase them down to the ends of the earth!? Don't be so foolish!" She yelled. I looked at everyone's faces and saw that they wanted to argue but had nothing to argue about. She was right.

" Oh so you have everything figured out do you!?" Clarisse yelled back. Kiley's breathing slowed and the intensity in her stare decreased a little.

" I know what hunts you for its what hunts me as well. The Shadows are the ones behind this. And Calvin, Matty was not murdered for no reason he was killed to show that the Shadows will have victory over this camp. They will ravage this place. Cabins will burn, children will scream, blood will cover the ground like rain and you, all of you, will be powerless. You can not win." She said shaking her head. The room went silent. Completely. No one spoke, moved, or even breathed. That had have been the hardest thing I had ever heard. She just declared doom's day for Camp Half-Blood and she acts as if all is fine!

" This is not your war demigods," She added softly, " Your blood is not to be shed but mine in your place. I'm truly sorry that little boy was killed, death…its very hard to cope with but you can't let it dictate your life. Let me, let us, fight this war for you. It is, after all, what we are destined to do. We are a weapon made for killing and that is all we know…..its all we are allowed to know." She trailed off in the end and her eyes welled with tears. I felt sorry for her even with everything that was going on.

" What can you do that we can't?" Sonia asked with narrowed eyes. Kiley was to lost in old memories to answer luckily her sister swooped in to save her.

" We are the destined seven. We are the ones to walk through hell fire alone. We are the unsung heroes. We are the ones that will keep the world spinning when there are those that wish it to stop. We'll be the lights of salvation when all other lights have gone out. We will do what we must." Erin said looking at us with a heroic look on her face but her eyes were clouded with doubt.

" Even if that means dieing." Brennion added. I was taken aback by their answer. They were the ones of the next great prophesy!? My children!? I guess terrible life treating prophecy's are passed down through the family.

" You seven are the seven!? The ones with the foes at deaths door and the whole last breath thing? That's you!?" Percy yelled. They cringed when he mentioned last breath and nodded sadly. Percy mouthed the word wow and sat back in his chair.

" Have you figured out what it means!?" I shouted. I know most people wouldn't excited about this whole the world will end prophesy but it was really bugging me. I really wanted to know what it meant! They looked at me begging me with their eyes not to go there but I already had and I wanted to know.

" Most of it yes." Erin said quietly. Jake Mason sat up a little and looked at them with his steely brown eyes.

" Then what does the part about keeping an oath with a hero's last breath mean?" He asked. Kiley cried silent tears and Erin held her breath. Was it that hard for them to say?

" It's all right you can tell us." Chiron chided. They shook their heads and both stared at the floor. Amber walked over and enveloped them both in a hug and whispered, " It's all right you can tell them…they should know." Kiley wiped her tears away and nodded.

" It means…it means Dad dies. Percy to all of you." She said. I couldn't listen to her my heart wouldn't allow it. Percy dies!? No that can't be, not my Seaweed Brain! I felt myself crying now, uncontrollable tears flooded my vision. Katie, who sat next to me, put her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me but it made me feel worse. I hated sympathy.

" I die?" Percy asked slowly looking at the floor. No you don't you stay in my arms forever my mind screamed. I jumped up sending my chair flying.

" Your lying! Both of you, liars! It cant be true…can't be…" I slid to the floor in a crying heap my forehead touching the floor. I lay there crying wondering why they would say such a thing when they are supposed to be OUR daughters. I felt two arms slide around my waist and pick me up off the floor. Percy put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me into his chest. I gripped his shirt and continued to cry.

" How do I die?" Percy asked. Why did he ask that, can't he see that I'm heart broken already?

" You made the gods swear that they would claim their children and that all gods would be recognized at camp. So when Lyle found this out from his mentor he decided he was going to find a way to brake the "curse" as he called it. He came to our home on our sixteenth birthday, a dreaded day for Jackson's, with three Shadows. He tied me and Erin to a chair and Mom was held by two of the Shadow guards. He beat me and Erin to "soften" you up but he wouldn't tell you what he wanted-"Kiley started but Erin jumped in and continued the story.

" Finally after two tortuous hours of bamboo canes across the face and back he told you that he wanted you to brake the oath of the gods. Since you're the one who made it you can call it off but when you refused he-he…." She stopped and broke down into tears leaving Kiley to pick up where she left off.

" He killed mom. But not in a simple stab you, you die kind of way. No. He made sure to torture us with her death. He b-b-beat her until her lungs collapsed and she s-s…" Kiley stopped and staggered backwards holding her stomach. She hit the wall and fell to the ground crying so Erin straitened and finished the story.

" She spit up blood then died, her last words being that she loved us. That sent you into a rage but you couldn't do anything because they threatened you with our worthless lives. He again told you to break the oath but you said something real smart like 'your going to have to kill me first' so he did. He made us watch as both our parents were killed in cold blood before us. Then he beat us to the point of death and threw us on top your dead bodies. He said it was going to be our last memories of a happy childhood. We stumbled into the streets covered in not only our blood but yours as well. I was so out of it I don't remember much except that we miraculously made it to the empire state building and passed out in the elevator on the way up to the 600th floor. We woke up in Grandma Athena's bed with all the Olympians in the room. Longer story shorter we begged them to train us witch they did, everyone of them. Even Ares, he was a tough teacher, he made us practice 'till our hands were bleeding but we not once complained. We wanted revenge. Revenge we will get very soon." She finished her story clenching her fist so tightly her nails dug into her palms and blood drops fell to the floor. Kiley wiped her tears and stood up with an angry look on her face and drew her swords.

" You really shouldn't deny us the privilege of this fight, its what we must do. Plus we have a plan." Kiley said sharing a knowing glance with her sister. All I could do was nod. My mind was going a million miles an hour, I die in the future and so does Percy. Not much to look forward to. But I'm forgetting that I live the live of a half-blood. We die that's just our stories end. Come on grow up Annabeth stop crying and get your act together. If you can't fight this fight for them then you can fight with them.

" Tell me what I have to do." I said firmly. They looked at me like I was crazy and shook their heads.

" Nothing! I won't risk loosing you again plus if you die then so do we." Erin said. I wasn't going to give up that easily this is my fight too.

" WE are helping whether you like it or not! You are our kids after all." Percy said joining in on my mini battle. Clarisse, Chris and Nico came to stand by us showing that they would help too. Following them were Katie, Thalia, Grover, and Travis. Brennion stood from the corner he had been in the whole time to look at us.

" All right then. Lets get to it!" He said with a devilish grin. Yes I always win.

**That is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Whew! Some drama up in there! Now you all know what has been bothering Erin and Kiley okay. So I want reviews cause they make me happy and write faster(hint hint wink wink) The next chapter or two, it depends, will be about them getting ready for the warish thing going on. Peace, I'm out! ;)**

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One**


	16. Percy's new outfit

**I don't know what to put here…oh well! On with the story!**

**Song- Father of Mine by Everclear and Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

**Disclaimer- ****I refuse to write it for the 16****th**** time! ****I don't own PJO!!!!! ****The small writing is my conscience. **

Percy's POV

Everyone had left the war counsel as soon as the seven had left. Everyone except Annabeth. She had stayed behind staring at the ping pong table deep in thought. I grabbed a chair and pulled it over to where she was standing and sat down. She looked down at me and settled on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest.

" Percy I can't cope with this, you dieing in the future. I can't possibility imagine life without you." She whispered into my shirt. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist. Life without Annabeth…inhabitable. I have to watch her die in the future in front of me…because of me. I've had nightmares about her dieing but nothing as bad as this.

" I can't either but it sounds like we have a long life together before that. I mean we have two daughters that reach the age of sixteen before we die and Erin said you don't become a mom 'till your 22 that would make us…ah…" Math isn't my strongest subject but do I even have one? Annabeth sighed and looked up at me.

" 38 Seaweed Brain. That would make us 38. Really don't you know how to add?" She frowned. I nodded my head and held up one of my hands.

" Yes," I touched her lips then mine, " One plus one equals two." Then I kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled.

" I'm proud of you Seaweed Brain you know some math."

" I know some chemistry stuff too, want to see?" I asked mischievously. She nodded smiling already knowing what I was going to do. I placed kisses on the smooth skin lining her neck making her shiver and moan. She slid her hands into my hair and pulled my lips back to hers. I put my hands in her back pockets as she slid her hands down my chest. She pulled away smiling like a demon.

" What does that have to do with chemistry?" She asked as she slid her hands under my shirt. I put my thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans and bit my lip.

" It's what happens when we're around each other?" I asked kissing under her ear. Her fingers slowly moved down my happy trail and rested on the button of my jeans.

" That's right." She whispered in my ear. We went in to kiss again but was stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. I rested my forehead on hers and sighed.

" Not again." Annabeth whined closing her eyes.

" Sorry to, ah, interrupt you guys but you have got to see this!" I turned to see an over excited son of Demeter staring at us wide eyed.

" See what?" I asked tiredly. Why is it Annabeth and Me always get interrupted? We never get enough alone time.

" The Arena…and those swords..I never seen any thing like 'em…and she's…then he…and, whoa! Just hurry up I can't explain!" He jabbered then sped off. I shook my head and stood Annabeth on her feet. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair and we headed outside. Once we were outside I noticed two things. One, the whole camp was gathered around the arena's gates and two people were sparing inside it. Two, a black SUV was driving away from Half-Blood Hill and a familiar red head was walking towards us lugging a very large suitcase behind her. Annabeth let go of my hand and raced to give Rachel a big hug. I moseyed over and waited until they finished their high pitched to fast to comprehend girl talk to say hi. Rachel gave me a hug as well and looked at us both with a wild gleam in her eye.

" You guys were making out huh?" She asked in a childish tone and smirked. Annabeth and I blushed and shook our heads. She rolled her eyes and mouthed uh huh.

" So, ah, Rachel want me to take your stuff to your room?" I offered to change the subject. She glanced at the once white suitcase now painted in bright rainbow colors and shook her head.

" No its cool leave it there, I'll come get it later I want to see whats going on down there." She pointed at the arena building my interest too. Now me and Nico fought once and a couple of cabins watched us, then one time Thalia and me fought and half of the whole camp watched but I had never caught the attention of the whole camp before I wonder whats up. The three of us headed to the arena a ways off. I decided to kill the awkward silence with some small talk.

" So how's the academy treating you Rachel?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets. She sighed angrily and kicked a rock.

" It's a dictatorship. Their harsh and demanding and they stole all my paints! 'Ladies don't paint' they said. ' Fold your hands politely when you speak Rachel' ' Don't put your elbow on the table when you eat Rachel' and my personal favorite, ' Don't interrupt Rachel it's rude' bla bla bla! Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me they can go to Hades!" She huffed and blew a strand of hair in her eyes. Annabeth groaned.

" I've been there before. I hate those school's that decide that drawing buildings all day is not lady like and frivolous! They stole some of my best designs for Olympus and threw them in the recycling bin. The recycling bin! Arrrg!" Annabeth kicked up dirt and sighed angrily. Now my small talk blew into way to big of proportions. I have one fuming red head mumbling about stupid trophy wife's telling her she can't get her jeans covered in paint on one side of me and a fuming blond ranting on about Mr. Beronstock stealing her mothers temple blue print and telling her drawings will get her no where in life on the other. Why do I try?

" Ah yeah that's terrible guys, great story." I mumbled incoherently. That got me a sock in the arm from both girls on both sides. They both recoiled gripping their knuckles, ha invulnerability, take that.

We arrived at the arena and pushed our way through the crowed to the front. Inside where two fighters I had not expected to see.

Brennion stood in one corner of the ring wearing nothing except his ripped black jeans and combat boots fully exposing the tattoo on his torso. His hair was matted against his forehead sweat dripping off his face. He smiled and gripped his sword. I had never seen anything like it. It was a hand-and-a-half sword but the blade was pure black with blue etchings on its edges. There was no blood groove but instead an image of a helmet, Hades symbol of power, was etched into the flat of the blade with a bolt of lighting shooting out of it, Zeus's symbol of power, mirrored together to represent unity between the two. The cross guard was made of large black chain the links on the ends curved into points and a skull made of silver sat in the middle link staring at me with its ruby eyes malevolently. The hilt was made of black wood and wrapped in a bright blue leather. The pommel was a round blue stone a little bigger than a marble that seemed to make the sword glow with power and held a mini storm inside of it. Looking at the sword made me cringe and want to go crawl in a hole and never come out. He tossed it from hand to hand expertly and challenged his opposed with a dashing smile.

Kiley stood opposite of him in a pair of black short shorts I've seen cheerleaders wear and a black jacket with the sleeves cut of at the elbows. She had her black hair tied back in a pony tail leaving just a few strands out of it's security including her streaks. With one hand she fiddled with a necklace she was wearing and with the other she flicked her wrist making the sword she was holding roll off her palm and rock across her fingers until she held it again. Her sword was another I had never seen one like before. It too was a hand-and-a-half sword but the blade was midnight blue instead of black and had silver etching on it. The picture on it was of a lustrous olive tree blooming brilliantly and the truck of the tree turned into the shaft of a trident that pointed at the holder. The hilt was blue wood wrapped in white leather but it was hard to see because it was hidden inside the shell shaped hand guard that the blade melted into and had a small point on only one side making a somewhat cross guard. The pommel was a silver stone shaped like a oval. It was filled with shinning water that filled the air with the smell of the sea and made the etchings on the blade glow. She smiled sweetly to her boyfriend and held her sword up.

They circled around the arena not showing each other their backs once. Brennion advanced slowly and swung at her head. She ducked and spun behind his back. He tried to flip to face her but she put her arms around his waist from behind.

" If you loose then you have clean my sword for me." She said into his ear. He broke from her grip and faced her with a smile. She swung her blade and he held his up to intercept it. When their blades met lighting charred the air and water drenched the area around them. Brennion pulled back a did a flip over her head landing right behind her and slid an arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed so brightly I could see it from where I was standing then she turned and pushed him away still blushing.

" Brennion I am not doing that if you win!" She yelled indignantly. He rested his sword arm on his knee and shook his index finger in the air with the other.

" Its too late the deal has been struck. And besides, do you ever think I would clean your sword?" He asked standing up. She glared at him and folded her arms.

" You will when I win. And do you think I would ever do _that_ with you?" She asked as if it made her sick to just think about it. He walked past her kissing her cheek as he went by.

" You will when I win." He repeated and lunged at her. She was caught off guard and only had time to kick his blade away before it hit her. Just as fast as she did that she swung at his head forcing him to duck and roll past her. He sent a jolt of lighting in her direction sizzling the air it passed along. She held her sword diagonal across her face and placed her palm on the blade. It started small but turned into a large swirling disc of water in front of her. The lighting hit the water and was completely absorbed then she pointed her sword at Brennion sending the water flying at him. The water soaked him to the bone and Kiley blew a kiss to him. He growled in frustration and charged at her. She held up her blade in time to block his forceful blow that would have broken any other persons arm. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back contorting her face in pain.

" I guess that means I win." Brennion said smiling over top of her.

" You wish." She said and fell forward kicking his legs out from under him as she fell. He landed on top of her and she quickly rolled him onto his back placing her sword to his throat as she did. He smiled and fell back closing his eyes as he did.

" Dude I never win." He said smiling. She put her finger through a ring that was attached to the hilt I hadn't seen before. The sword turned to silver dust and only left an abalone ring on her wedding ring finger. She bent down and kissed him sweetly then got off him.

" Maybe some day Brennion but I'm still undefeated. Come on you have to clean my sword." She tapped on the white ring the sword had turned into. He grumbled to himself and got up sticking his finger through a ring on his cross guard turning it into a black ring with a small blue bolt of lighting on it.

" Man I really wanted to-" She leaned in and whispered something in his ear making him smile.

" Deal," He said and grabbed her hand, " Lets go see if Erin finished that thing she was working on." Kiley smiled and looked out towards the crowd and froze. Brennion looked from side to side of the arena then back at Kiley confused.

" Where did all these people come from?" He asked. Kiley shrugged then looked out at the crowd again until she spotted us and stiffened. Brennion noticed what she was looking at and started to pull her towards us. Kiley shook her head and tugged at his hand to go the other way but he kept pulling her towards us despite her frantics.

" Those swords are awesome!" I said once they stood before us. Kiley hid behind Brennion refusing to look at us. He glanced at her nervously then smiled at me.

" Thanks Kiley made them." He said. Annabeth perked up and moved in front of me with a twinkle in her eye.

" She made them? As in she invented them or built them?" Annabeth asked. He smiled and pulled Kiley in front of him and put his hands in her coat pockets.

" Both." She said in a small voice not making eye contact. Annabeth drew a breath and gave me the did-you-hear-that- look. Annabeth was about to say something else when Rachel noticed who we were talking to and gasped.

" Kiley!? What are you doing here?" She practically yelled. Kiley waved and had a nervous look on her face.

" Heh heh…hey Rachel." She said unsurely. I looked at them both confused as to why they already knew each others names.

" You two have already met I take it?" Annabeth asked. They both nodded.

" She came to my school a few weeks back and asked about you guys. Of course I didn't tell her any thing cause I wasn't sure if she was a good guy or a bad guy…you're a half-blood Kiley?" Rachel asked bemused. Kiley shifted from one foot the other.

" About that…" Kiley trailed off. Brennion took his hands out of her pockets and opened the gate.

" Come on Rachel I'll explain everything," Brennion said placing a hand on her shoulder and pointing towards the big house, as they walked away he called out, " Don't forget about our deal Kiley! I'm looking forward to it." She blushed cherry red and looked down at her shoes.

" I won't." She mumbled so that only we could hear. I was going to ask what deal but Annabeth got to her before I could.

" You're an inventor?" She asked. Kiley looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes.

" Yes. Erin and Me both…oh that reminds me I have to help her finish the armor!" Kiley yelled and jumped the gate and raced toward the armory. I didn't really feel like following but Annabeth raced after her and I didn't want to be left alone so I followed as best I could.

As usual there weren't that many people in the armory just a few Hephaestus campers including Jake Mason. The air was humid from the forges and filled with consistent ringing from the hammers beating on blades freshly pulled from the coals. I scanned the room and noticed Erin was in the corner of the armory away from everyone else writing something on a piece of paper. A bulletin bored next to her was covered in drawings and hand written notes each singed, **KE Jackson**, which I assumed was her and her sisters signature. Kiley ran over to Erin and tapped on her shoulder making Erin look up from her work and scowl. Erin didn't say anything she just smacked her in the back of the head and threw a smelting pot into her hands. Kiley sighed and grabbed a piece of raw celestial bronze, a shining metal I had not seen before, and a blue stone out of a leather pouch on the table and put them in the pot. She walked over to the forge that was behind Erin and stuck the pot on the coals and pulled up a metal stool to watch it. Annabeth started to walk over to them so I took that as my q to follow. As we got closer my ears picked up on their conversation.

"-were sparing." Erin finished a line on her paper then pinned it to the board and grabbed a fresh sheet. I noticed also that Erin's hair wasn't black it was a playful honey blonde making her look just like Annabeth. Did she dye her hair while we were gone?

" Yeah I was," Kiley said shifting the pot in the coals so that the metal swished a little, " Brennion lost. Like he always does." Erin smiled but didn't take her eyes off the paper she was working on.

" So he has to clean your sword again?" She asked. Kiley suddenly got a nervous look on her face.

" Yeah..but…" She trailed off. Erin set her pencil down and turned to her sister leaning on the table with a stern look on her face.

" But?" She prompted. Kiley picked the smelting pot out of the coals and took it over to a huge bucket of water and poured the metal in then turned to her sister. Erin turned to grab gloves and threw them at Kiley and waited for her answer. As Kiley pulled her gloves on she slowly begin to answer.

" Well you know that thing he always wants to do if he wins?" She said as she reached into the water and pulled out the blue fussed metal and put it back in the pot.

" Yeah, the pervert." Erin said taking the pot out of Kiley's hands and putting it back in the coals. Kiley wrung her wrist and smiled at her sister apologetically.

" I kinnda told him I would." Erin's hand slipped off the table and she fell to the ground with an oomph disappearing from sight. Kiley walked over to see if Erin was okay and I saw a hand reach out and grab her ankle and pull forward. Kiley fell on her back and was drug out of my sight.

" You what!?" Erin screeched. I walked over towards their table stalking in the shadows so they couldn't see me with Annabeth at my heels. Erin had a death grip on Kiley's wrists and judging by Kiley's face it looked like it hurt.

" I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! He pouted and he's so cute when he pouts plus he said he loved me this morning and…stop looking at me like that!" Kiley yelled. Erin let go and folded her arms across her chest shaking her head.

" I disown you." Erin said standing up. Kiley looked close to tears and shook her head.

" No you can't do that!" Kiley jumped up and wrapped her arms around her frowning sister. Erin held her scowl for a while then gave in and smiled hugging her sister back.

" You right." She said laughing. Kiley smiled triumphantly.

" It's because you love me too much." Kiley said taking the green baseball cap off Erin's head and putting it on her own. Erin put a hand on Kiley's face and pushed her away with a smile.

" You wish," She walked over to the smelting pot and pulled it out handing it to Kiley, " I only love you for your ability to work." Kiley's face flashed with mock hurt then she smiled. Erin walked back to the table and pulled a brown leather vest out of her satchel. Kiley poured the smelted metal onto the jacket and set the pot down. They both leaned over it and watched as the color changed from brown to black and blue metal appeared all over the jacket in triangular studs. The frayed shoulders of the vest now had blue metal links on it and two small chains ran from the shoulders to the belt attached to the bottom of the vest. Kiley flipped it over and a mural of a trident was embroidered in the back. Kiley and Erin gave each a smile and a high five.

" That's amazing!" Annabeth said running her hand over the jacket then pulled it back quickly, " Ouch!"

" It's still hot." Erin said smiling. Kiley walked over to the fist aid kit and grabbed some burn ointment and bandages, she put the ointment on Annabeths now red hand and wrapped in the bandages. She grabbed a sharpie off the table and drew a smiley face on it and wrote ouch in big letters.

" How come it didn't burn you?" Annabeth asked when Kiley gave her hand back. Kiley grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing what looked like to be a shield.

" It did but because dad is a son of Poseidon we have the fire-doesn't-burn-you-right-away thing going on." Erin watched as she drew then grabbed a pencil and joined in erasing something and redoing it. She pointed at what she redid and said, " That wouldn't have worked the density wasn't enough it would have broke on contact." Kiley looked it over then nodded in agreement. They continued on their shield while Annabeth looked over the bulletin board. Her eyes inspected each little document with joy and her jaw went slack she became so lost in their work. I got bored looking it and frightened of her zombie look so I watched the girls work. As they went fast from one page to the next I noticed as Kiley's pony tail swished back and forth that hair had become conceivably lighter. The more I looked I noticed it had become the same honey blond as Erin's and Annabeth's. I fell back in surprise and ran into Annabeth. She whipped around angry ready to chew me out so I grabbed her chin and pointed at Kiley. Her eyes went wide when she noticed her hair had turned blond. She walked over and ran her fingers through Kiley's hair. Kiley flipped to face her shocked that someone had touched her then noticed it was Annabeth.

" Why did you touch me?" She asked shell shocked.

" Your hair it-it changed color!" Annabeth said trying to touch it again but Kiley pulled back and grabbed her wrist. Erin laughed quietly to herself as she worked. What was so funny?

" Yeah I know it does that…" She said slowly giving Annabeth a strange look. I walked over to them feeling the heat of the forge on my back a terrible contrast to the cold shadow I was standing in before.

" But how?" I asked. Erin looked up from her work tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

" It happens to all mixed bloods except Brennion and Nate because both their parents have black hair, their eyes change color instead. It happens when we act more like one parent than the other, in this case we were acting more like mom so our hair changed color to blond." Erin said with Kiley nodding in agreement. Whoa that's so cool!

" Yeah that's one of the side effects of being a mixed blood." Kiley said redoing her pony tail because most of it had come loose. Annabeth tapped her chin with her index finger signaling that she was thinking.

" There are other affects?" She asked. Kiley nodded going back to her work.

" We are dyslectic and have ADHD like you guys but we are also bipolar and have Teretts." She said not taking her eyes off her work.

" What, really? Why?" I asked. It was Erin that answered this time walking over to me with the armor/vest.

" We are bipolar because we have the personality of two very different gods resulting in our brain fighting over which one it acts more alike making us moody and one second nice the other not….take your shirt off." She ordered. I looked at her like she was crazy but she just nodded basically saying do it or else. I slipped my shirt off with a sigh and she replaced it with the vest. It was surprisingly comfortable and light weight it fit me perfectly too, fitting tightly against my muscles and showing off my arms and shoulders. I did the four buttons, which was under a flap that overlaid the other side of the vest hiding the little buttons from sight, and looked at my self. Not bad if do say so myself.

" And the Teretts?" I asked facing Annabeth. She smiled and walked over running her hands down the vest and nodded saying she liked it.

" The Teretts," Kiley started walking over to us with two leather bracers in her hands, " Are the two different gods fighting style and way of being fighting with the other making us do strange things. It's our body fighting with our mind." She grabbed my wrist and tied the lather bracers to me covering my forearm completely. They looked the same as the ones I noticed all the other mixed bloods wear. Four throwing knifes on the top with leather straps on the side to keep it on and a groove on the bottom. They looked pretty good on me too.

" Flick your wrist." Erin said stepping back so that she stood by her sisters side. I did what she said and saw a two foot long bronze dagger protrude from the groove previously mentioned. I flicked my other wrist and it did the same. Cool secret weapons.

" To put them away you just flick your wrist again. There yours, to keep you safe. The armor too. We invented it just for you so it will only work on you. It's light weight and indestructible. Also we enchanted it to make any sword, arrow, spear, or any kind of weapon veer away from…" Kiley looked around to make sure no one was listening then leaned in and whispered, " The small of your back." I froze. She knew where my weak spot was but I guess its to be expected she is my daughter and she made me armor to keep me safe. Annabeth ran her hand along my new armor and looped her arm through mine.

" Thank you guys now I don't have to worry about him so much." She said playfully shoving me. I smiled and kissed her cheek making the girls smile.

" Don't thank us yet we haven't finished yours yet. Do you want a sweet helmet or a wicked shield?" Erin asked turning to grab some blue prints they had been working on and held them in the air next to each other. Annabeth smiled clearly excited.

" Hmmm…that one!" She said pointing. Erin brought it back look at it and smiled.

" Nice choice." She said then set to work.

**Okay now THAT was the longest chapter I have ever wrote, it was fun to write too. The next chapter we get some unexpected visitors…hahahah. Go suspense!**

**Xxxxx**** Awesome One**


	17. Astra

**After I finished chapter 16 my dad decided he wanted to go hiking right? Well that's cool we do it a lot but he waited until the sun started to set before we left…we had to hike down the mountain in the DARK!!! It. Was. INTENCE!!!! I almost died twice no joke…I am never doing that again, very painful walking around little cliffs and not being able to see your own two feet when you walk! So many burs and rocks and buck brush, I accidentally kissed a tree by that I mean I ran into one…never again…**

**Song- Love Me Dead by Ludo and Youth of a Nation by P.O.D.**

**Disclaimer-………Nope!**

Annabeth's POV

These two were meticulous when it comes to their work, worst than me even. But when they started something they finished it quickly and the outcome was perfect. They started on my armor, as they called it, immediately and they let me help them make it too. Percy had gotten bored and went off to go show Nico his new armor and, "Awesome hidden swords!" as he put it. I smelted strange metals together which they said was green salt stone, found at the bottom of the sea very rare, a blue pearl giving the metal magic, gifts from Poseidon they told me, and root rust which is a type of gold found only to literally grow on the roots of olive trees. Its supposed to be stronger than celestial bronze and holds a great deal of my mothers power in it. Apparently Athena told them about it and they are the only ones, now including me, that know about it. Anyway I smelted the metal with Kiley's tutorial on how to do it then helped pour it on the tan leather jerkin Erin had brought with her. She told me that they used leather because it was the only thing strong enough to withhold the smelted metal's and enchantments they used, everything else just turned to goo. The jerkin's sleeves covered them selves in a gold burnished chain mail up to the elbows and the bottom of the jacket. Three golden studs appeared on the shoulders and a small silver pendent hung around the neck with the blue pearl in the middle of it. They told me that the armor could not be penetrated by any weapon what so ever and weighed as much as a feather. They also told me that the pendent would give me the protection of the sea, making it so I couldn't get wet and could breath under water. Kiley slid it on over my green shirt and buttoned it up for me. It seemed to melt into my body becoming part of me and yet I could feel its magic taking a toll on me. Not making me tired but empowering me.

" It looks good on you." Erin said with a smile. Kiley nodded and turned to grab a piece of paper then showed it to Erin

" Lets finish the helmet…it needs something. I'm not sure what but it just seems off." Erin took the paper from Kiley's hands and inspected it with a very thoughtful look on her face.

" You're right it does seem off." She finally agreed. They raddled off a bunch of possible solutions but each one they said the other disagreed on. Finally Kiley slammed the paper on the table and glared at Erin angrily. She yelled at her in Greek calling her a ignorant wretch. That in turn made Erin kick her in the leg and call her a narcissistic jerk. While they fought and called each other names in Greek I looked at their blueprint for my helmet. It was a drawing of a basic Greek helmet but more gladiator style and without a horse hair plume. The eye slits were a bit lower than a normal helmet and it was overall more sleek and had more neck protection in the back. I thought it looked fine but they obviously didn't think so.

" Arrrrrrrrg! Your insufferable!" Erin yelled stomping her feat and folding her arms.

" And your impossible," Kiley yelled right back walking over to stand next to me, " I wish I could make something to cover your stupid face so I don't have to look at it anymore!" Erin made a hurt sound and threw sand at Kiley's face that was originally used to cool blades instead of sticking it in water. Kiley yelped and fell back covering her eyes making pain filled noises. Erin scowled at her while she rolled on the floor moaning waiting for her to get back up but she didn't.

" Kiley get up it was just sand, don't be such a drama queen!" Erin said putting her hands on her hips but Kiley didn't get up she laid there holding her eyes. I glanced at the bag Erin had grabbed sand from and saw big Greek writing on it, " Danger! Flammable! Keep away from eyes!" and under that in small writing it said gun powder. Oh no she threw gun powder not sand!

" Erin that's not sand!" I yelled over the hammering. Erin rolled her eyes and pointed at the bag.

" Yes it is see? Danger.. Flammable..keep away from eyes," She shrieked and covered her mouth, " Gun Powder! Kiley I'm so sorry, oh no..your not going blind are you!? WATER!!" Erin grabbed Kiley's hood and drug her to the bucket they used to pour fused metals in. She found a bucket and was about to throw the water on her when Kiley croaked, " No you idiot, that water is tainted!" Erin dropped the bucket and raced out the door of the armory in search of water. I went over to the first aid kit and pulled out eye cleaner that was kept next to the antiseptic and went over to her. She grabbed for the bottle greedily and used the whole bottle. After she rubbed her eyes on her jacket she looked at me like I was her hero.

" Thank you!" She said and gave me a bone crushing hug. I laughed and helped her to her feat where she started dusting herself off. A few seconds later Erin raced in and dumped a bucket of water over her head changing her hair color back to black as soon as the water made contact with her skin. Erin threw the bucket behind her hitting an unsuspecting victim in the head and grabbed Kiley's face and pulling one of her eye lids open to look at her eye.

" Your smothering me!" Kiley yelled pushing Erin away. I laughed at them and they both looked at me hypnotized for a moment then looked at each other with a faint smile playing on their lips.

" We haven't heard that laugh in a long time..its soothing." Erin said sighing and jumping up on the table. Kiley nodded and rested her arm on Erin's thigh looking at me with reminisce in her eyes. I smiled and picked up the blue print of the helmet again. I can't see any thing wrong with it, it was flawless even the drawing was perfect. Then something Kiley had said early flashed through my mind and I wondered if it might be what they were looking for.

" Hey guys," I started making them look up at me, " What if we cover my face?" They thought about it then shook their heads.

" No need your pretty enough not to hide your face…and dad would cry if he couldn't 'look into your eyes'…. it would be bad." Kiley said. I shook my head, they weren't catching on.

" No I mean on the helmet, what if you just give me a face guard instead of having to worry about the overall look of the helmet." They both shot up with a gleam in their eyes.

" Jinkies! That's it!" Kiley yelled clapping her hands. Erin gave her a distasteful look and shook her head.

" No more Scooby Doo for you Kiley." Erin walked over and grabbed the paper out of my hands with Kiley pouting over her shoulder. They erased and redrew and erased like six times before Kiley held the paper up and smacked it proudly.

" Its done." She said. I shot up out of the corner I was sitting in playing catch with myself while they worked on their blue print and reached for the paper but Kiley pulled the it out of my reach and shook her finger at me.

" No no missy you have to wait until its done to see what it looks like." Kiley said smiling and waving the paper around to taught me. I stuck out my bottom lip and put my best pouting face on. Erin wrapped her arm around my shoulder with a smile and directed me outside and just before she shut the door she said,

" Your cute puppy dog look won't work on us. You go do something…try out your new armor and when the helmet is done we'll bring it to you okay?" I sighed angrily and nodded. She kissed my cheek and shut the door leaving me annoyed and frustrated. Eventually I got bored staring at the wood grain of the door and shoved my hands in my pockets and headed for the arena.

No one was there so I just grabbed a sword off the wall and headed for the dummies. Dodging behind one I sliced another's fake head off and lunged at the closest to me. I repeated this a few more times until the dummies were nothing but a pile of straw and armor lay scattered amongst the carnage. I wiped the sweat off on my sleeve and laid down staring up at the sky. Cotton ball clouds danced across the sky and playfully pushed across the suns burning path giving off the little bit of shade I was thankful for. It was peaceful for me to just lay there and enjoy the simplicities in life until I heard footsteps echoing in my ears. I looked up to see a girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes staring down at me. She was wearing ripped black jeans like always and a Guns and Roses t-shirt accompanied with a smile. She offered me a hand up which I gladly took and brushed my self off.

" Hey Thals what's up?" I asked once I was done. She shrugged and tapped her bracelet letting loose Aegis in all its glory and branded a spear that crackled with electricity.

" Nothing I had nothing better to do so I came here to practice on the dummies but considering there shape," She glanced at my handy work with a smile, " I don't think it'll do much." I laughed and waved my sword around.

" Wanna sparring partner?" She smiled and nodded getting into a defensive stance. Let me explain what fighting with Thalia is like. For one not one person except Me, Percy, or Nico will fight her because she shocks the living crap out of you and she doesn't hold any thing back leaving you with big bruises on your ribs and calves from being whipped with the shaft of her spear. And she loves to smack you in the face with her shield if she can, it's just her way of saying, "Hi, I'm going to introduce you to pain now!" So needless to say the only fights she gets are with a monster or straw dummies and sometimes if she's lucky a half-blood dummy. Why do I fight her then? Because I like the challenge and because if you win you get major bragging rights to rub in her face.

She smacked me across the legs with her spear bringing me back to the task at hand. I lunged at her but she just held up her shield blocking my blow and allowed her to whap me on the ribs. I breathed through my teeth slowly as not to bite my tongue, oh yeah did I mention that it hurts worst than listening to Apollo's haikus for three days straight? No, well it does.

" You're a little rusty Annabeth." She said circling the arena. I stuck my tongue out at her and spun swinging my sword at her as I did. That caught her off guard. She stumbled back falling onto her butt the only thing she could do to prevent being decapitated. This was all I needed to win. I advanced quickly bringing my sword down on her in a deadly ark. She held up her shield to block my blow which is what I wanted her to do. I kicked her shield off of her arm, very hard to do considering that it was magic, and put the tip of my blade to her nose. She groaned and threw her spear down. She hates it when I beat her.

" Now we're even, 5 to 5, but I'll get you next time." She said getting up and grabbing Aegis. I made a L with my fingers and pointed at her. Her eyes brightened, literally, and she charged me. Oh dang! Her spear head stuck straight into my stomach but went no further than my armor. She looked at me confused and pulled her spear back to inspect the spear head. She poked the tip a few times then yelped and put her finger in her mouth.

" I don't have a blunt tip on this as clearly shown," She put her finger in my face to show a small cut where the spear had pricked her finger, " So why didn't it hurt you? Oh no! Don't tell me you went swimming in the Styx too!?"

" No its this armor. Kiley and Erin made it for me, cool huh? No weapon can penetrate it so I'm as invulnerable as Percy…well on the top half of me anyway." I said running my hands along the armor. Thalia made a grunting sound and circled me looking at the enchanted jerkin. Once she was convinced that what I was wearing was indeed armor she smiled at me.

" Do you think they come in black?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I laughed and put an arm around her.

" I'm sure they have 'em in black but your gonna have to fight Nico for it." She got a maverick look on her face and folded her arms.

" Pshhh if he even thinks about it I won't kiss him for a month!"

" Thalia you and me both know you can't do that, you would go crazy." I said walking over and putting the sword back on the wall.

" I could too! I'm not that obsessed…okay maybe I couldn't……curse him!" She stomped her feat and folded her arms. I just rolled my eyes, sometimes with Thalia you just can't do anything else. After that we just sat down and talked. About our lives, our boyfriends which was weird for me but hey whatever, Thalia told me she was planning on coming to my school now that she's not a hunter and Nico was planning on going to Percy's school so he could be closer to her. We got lost in time laughing and enjoying each others company. I was telling Thalia about the time Percy invited me over to make tacos with him when she went rigid and got all bug eyed.

" What it's not that bad of a story?" I said laughing. She shook her head fast and pointing behind me.

" Annabeth-" She tried in small voice but was cut off by a more powerful one.

" Hello my daughter." I heard. That could only be one person. I gulped and built up enough courage to turn around. My mother was standing there with her arms folded politely. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and grey long sleeve shirt. Even though she didn't look that intimidating I was still frightened. Why else would she show up unless I was in trouble? But then she smiled warmly erasing all my previous doubts and turned to Thalia.

" Daughter of Zeus could you leave us for a moment?" Thalia jumped to her feat then bowed respectfully.

" Of course lady Athena." She said and scrambled off. I stood and bowed also so as not to infuriate my all powerful mother but as I did she grabbed my chin and brought my eyes to meet hers.

" Do not bow to me Annabeth, I am your mother." She said with a smile. I nodded and wrung my hands. Why is she here? I looked at her waiting for her to speak but she did no such thing she just looked me over from top to bottom. I was getting apprehensive and jittery just standing there being looked at but then she waved her hand making chairs for us to sit in appear. She waited until we were both seated before she spoke.

" Have you guessed why I am here my daughter?" She asked folding her hands neatly in her lap.

" No I haven't mother." She nodded knowingly and looked up at the sky.

" I don't suppose you would. I am here to see you, how are you doing Annabeth?" That surprised me so much I fell out of my chair. Her head jerked down to me with a look that read, what are you doing.

" Ah me-me mother? You came to see me?" I asked bewildered. She nodded slowly as she helped me into my chair and took hers again.

" Yes you my dear, who else? Of course Zeus doesn't like me to interfere in my children's lives so I told him I came here to see how the re-creation of Olympus is going which is a particle truth." I felt myself blush. She came here just to see how I am doing? She had never done that before, it made me feel a little special. I glanced at my shoes to hide my smile, this is the thing I had wanted all my life is to just talk to my mother about things that don't involve saving the world. Some one on one time.

" I'm doing good mom and the re-creation of Olympus is going fine. I just finished Ares statue and your temple is almost complete. I had to start over because my stupid…I mean my teacher recycled the blue print I had." I told her. She didn't show it with her face but her shoulders tensed like a fighters does before they punch someone when I told her my home room teacher threw my design away…it was kind of scary.

" Well it makes me happy that you are happy." She said lifting her chin like royalty. Okay another shocker, Athena had never said any thing like that to me before.

" Mom not to seem rude but why is it you suddenly take interest in me?" I asked quietly. Her eyes lit up with anger and for a second I thought she was going to blast me but then she looked down in shame.

" My dear Annabeth I never once didn't take interest in you, I have always watched over you though it may not seem like it at times. It's just that lately your father brought some notes you had written to my attention-"

" Notes!?" Oh gods no! Please don't tell me he gave her those notes I wrote to her when I was like five. He must have found them when he packed my stuff for me and sent them from San Francisco to New York. He must have found them and sent them to her using Hermes delivery service. Oh man this is so embarrassing!

" Yes notes, don't interrupt me. The notes you wrote to me made me stop and think about you. I wanted to…show you that I…I do love you Annabeth I just don't express it. And if you desire to be closer to me than I want to fulfill your wish." I was speechless. Those were the words I had dreamed my mother would say to me and now that she had I didn't know what to do with them. I wanted this more than anything but at the same time I didn't know how to react. There were so many things I wanted to do, that I wanted to say but nothing seemed to come out. I was the fool give'en gold and buried it in the sand.

" Mom I…I," My tongue stopped working leaving me to suck in considerable amounts of air. She smiled and nodded showing me that she understood, one good about having the goddess of wisdom as a mother is she always understands. I glanced at the restless sea in the background, watching as in churned and washed onto the sandy shore. Looking at it reminded me of Percy and in doing so that gave me a strange burst of courage.

" I would like that mom. I would like that very much." I said averting my eyes back to Athena's hopeful face. She closed her eyes and sighed like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Then she stood making me to the same, it's a respect thing, and the chairs disappeared.

" I'm glad to hear that Annabeth, I'll be checking in on you from time to time to see how you are…and if you need to talk to me don't hesitate to call( by that she meant IM)." I nodded. She smiled and for the fist time in my life she gave me a hug. She was warm and smelled like olives, no surprise there, hugging her made my skin tingle with excitement for one but also her godly presence seemed to affect me. She pulled away and smiled.

" Hey mom I finished your helmet you want-" I heard a voice call out but then stopped abruptly. I looked to my left to see Kiley standing there with her mouth hanging open and a helmet in her hands. Athena gave her a questioning look then a look at the helmet.

" I don't remember having you?" She said scratching her head. Kiley yelped and dropped the helmet sending it into a free fall. It hit the ground with a harsh clang and rolled around for a bit by her feat. Erin walked up not even a second after that happened with a scowl on her face.

" Kiley you idiot, if you ever drop something so precious again I'll-" She was silenced when Kiley grabbed her face and turned it to face Athena. Erin drew a sharp breath and muttered something in a langue that wasn't Greek nor English, in fact it was a langue I hadn't even heard before..

" Annabeth who are these girls?" Athena asked giving them a speculating eye. Oh Geeze here we go again!

" Well her name is Kiley and she is Erin, their ah, my-" I tried to explain but Erin cut me off in another weird langue I had never heard but different than the one she used before. Athena's brows furrowed then she nodded.

" So they are my granddaughters, very interesting. They have their fathers smile but your eyes Annabeth." She said walking over and picking the helmet up so that she could look it over.

" What," I yelled confused, " Just like that!? No explanation on anything, she just raddled something off in gibberish and you immediately believe her!?" Athena ran her hands over the helmet inspecting it with a critics eye then handed it back to the girls.

" Yes. You see the 'gibberish' you say they used is a language that has been forgotten to every other mind except my own so if they know it I must assume I was the one that taught it to them for the reason that I am the only one that knows it. Not only that but that language is bound by magic so when they use it they can't lie," She walked to the middle of the arena and turned to look at us, " Goodbye Annabeth, girls. I must go I have been here to long, Zeus will be angry." And with that we turned as she used her true form and left us.

" Well that was interesting but lets get done what we came here to do." Kiley said turning to me with a smile. Erin took the helmet out of her hands and put it in mine.

It was a silver colored metal but not silver its self and seemed to shimmer with a golden light. On both sides of the helmet they had engraved beautiful pictures of a tree with a small birds flying from the safety of its branches. The front of the helmet was left open completely disregarding the whole face mask idea. The inside didn't have leather in it like all the other helmets used at camp but had simple cushion on the top and close to the neck leaving the rest just metal. It was simple but at the same time elegant, I liked it a lot.

" This is really cool guys, thanks." I said throwing it from hand to hand to get a feel of how much it weighed. My other helmet felt like a bowling ball in my hands but this was more along the lines of a basketball, hardly nothing at all. That was a good thing.

" Pshhh she just shrug's it off all cool like as if it didn't take us an hour to make because of how flipping awesome it is!" Kiley yelled at Erin. Erin rolled her eyes at her sister and walked up to me taking the helmet out of my hands.

" We made it to look simple mom but believe me it is anything but that." She reached up and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear then put the helmet on my head, which was, by the way, a perfect fit. At first nothing happened but as I stood there I noticed the sun had disappeared and I was in complete darkness. The face mask had made its self after I put the helmet on which was cool the only problem was it had no eye slits so I kinnda couldn't see.

" Ah guys, I can't-" I tried to tell them but as soon I said it everything lit up in a baby blue light. I could see everything now but it looked like I myself was looking through a computer. Large green targets appeered around Kiley and Erin's heads and a list of attributes and weaknesses showed up to the left of my vision. Along the top of what I was looking through had a list of command sequences I could issue, things like lock on target and find resources but I didn't know how to access them let alone what they did. All in all it was freaking awesome!

" Well has HOCS came yet?" Erin asked eagerly. I looked to my left and saw the cabins but as the weird computer vision " scanned" it as the computer screen thing promptly informed me I could see thermal images of people moving around inside.

" I have no idea what HOCS is but this is awesome…Kiley your afraid of Elmo?" I said as I saw that on Kiley's weaknesses list it said she was afraid of Elmo.

" Long story…a long little evil red assassin kids think are harmless-" Kiley was turning red until Erin put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

" We'll work on the fear of Elmo later sis," Erin looked back at me and smiled, " HOCS is what your looking through. It stands for Helmet's On board Computer System so creatively named by stupid head over here." She jabbed her finger in Kiley's chest as she rolled her eyes. Cool so my helmet has a computer in it! I wonder…

" Two questions. First one being, what do I look like on the outside?"

" Well the face guard covers your face completely so no one will know its you unless we tell or you tell. It is solid metal with a gold line running horizontal across were your eyes would be if we gave you eye slits and coming down from that is one line of gold to the bottom, coming from the bridge of your nose to your bottom lip had the face guard not been there." Erin explained carefully. Kiley nodded smiling.

" You look like a Greek ninja." She said laughing to herself. Oh great she shares Percy's stupid sense of humor, emphasis on stupid.

" Cool, my next question is how do I run this system." Kiley shot her hand in the air like a person would if they were going to be picked to answer a question in school.

" Oh I want to answer this one 'cause I did this part," She said a little to enthusiastically, " Alright HOCS is voice activated and it can do just about anything including kill Elmo, my personal favorite. I set it up so you can wirelessly access your laptop from Mr. Big shot inventor himself. Anything you need just tell the computer and it does it..do you understand? Ah, lets say you are fighting a monster you know nothing about, tell the computer to scan for data and that will show up on the edge of your screen. It will also automatically tell you who is friend or foe and what their attributes are good and bad. Good guys are green and bad guys are red. Ooo ooo also it has x-ray vision! It does thermal vision, x-ray for broken bones or something, night vision and the one where you can see through water and the ground but I don't know what its called I just know how to use it. And for good fun I put a lie detector!" She clapping her hands proudly. Wow my helmet is the bomb!

" Map perimeter." I told it. A small image appeared in front of my eyes of a camera zooming in on Camp Half-Blood from a birds eye view giving the out look of the whole camp.

" How is it-"

" Your using a half bloods satellite." Erin answered before I could finish my question. I smiled but not that they could see.

" This is so awesome, thank you guys!" I took it off and gave them both a hug which left them stiffened and shocked when I pulled away like human contact made them nervous or something.

" Ah yeah one more thing. It needs a name but you have to name it, we cant. Put it back on and address it as its name and that will be what it is remembered as forever." I put the helmet back on and waited for the screen to come on then I thought about possible names. I was drawing blanks.

" What kind of metal is it made of?" I asked randomly while trying to think of something. Kiley walked over and rapped her fingers on the helmet but it made the sound of a rock hitting another rock instead of the ping of metal then she smiled at me.

" Does that sound like metal?" She asked. I shook my head making her nod.

" That's because it isn't." She answered. That confused me, surely this had to be made of metal it was polished silver alloy…something!

" But-" I started.

" But it looks like metal?" Erin countered. I nodded.

" It is made out of a star. A meteorite to be more precise, from the outer rings of Saturn. When meteorites are smelted with celestial bronze it turns into this. A metal that allows magic to flow through its veins and bend with the greatest of ease. Perfect for inventors such as myself. But it is even more rare than green salt stone that grows at the bottom of the ocean in parts no human has seen, fathoms deep that would crush any normal person. This helmet will never have another like it, its one of a kind." Erin finished looking at my helmet. Wow, they worked really hard on this thing just for me. A meteorite, they made it out of a shooting star. That gave me an idea for a name and once I said it my head I knew it was right.

" I name you Astra." I told the helmet. The screen swirled a bit then everything went back to normal. Kiley and Erin seemed to be looking at the top of Astra then they smiled.

" Astra, from the stars. Good name mom." Kiley said. I was going to ask what they were looking at when Astra displayed that five bodies approach. I turned to my left and saw that Percy, Thalia, Nico, Brennion, and Nate had entered the arena. Percy looked flustered and Thalia and Nico where laughing at him. Brennion was looking at Kiley with a kind of scandalous look on his face and Nate made gagging sounds.

" Hey you, the one in the Helmet," Percy pointed at me, " Have you seen my girlfriend Annabeth?" I had to keep my self from laughing, Percy was looking for me and asking me where me was. I kept my cool and shook my head. He groaned and kicked at the ground. I couldn't pull this joke off after all because I started laughing along with Kiley and Erin.

" What's so funny!?" He demanded. I pulled Astra off and let my blond hair come out of its pony tail as I did, it fell down my shoulders. I shoved my helmet under my arm and gave Percy a questioning look. His scowl turned to an embarrassing smile. Everyone laughed and pointed at him until he took Astra away from me and replaced with his arm and kissed me then everyone made gagging sounds and pretended to throw up.

**Okay I cut it off at the end but I had to stop this chapter some where don't worry more will come but this madness had to stop!**

**Xxxx ****Awesome One**


	18. Lyle Castalin

**I'm busy with school work and I don't have internet so that's why I haven't updated in like five years plus I had writers block( blame the fillers I can't write those very well) But on a good note I get to blow things up and make flash powder( whatever that might be!) in chemistry! I'm a pyro so that's colossal for me and I get to sing in Spanish cause I have Spanish this year. **_**Hola Carmencita… Hola amigo mio… Como estas hoy…Muy bein y tu Que tal…**_**This computer is dumb it won't let me put the accent marks. How could a freaking computer NOT know Spanish!!!!!**

**Song- Broken by Amy Lee and Seether **

**Disclaimer- I wear purple pants and I sing in Spanish, Russian, and German using the spatula I'm cooking with as a microphone…does that sound like Rick Roriden to you?**

Erin's POV

" Hey Mom, Dad want to go to the beach with me?" I asked them as I saw them strolling by hand in hand talking about something. We had stayed in the arena for a little while visiting and, well for mom, gloating about Astra until Brennion reminded Kiley about her promise then the two of them sped off to the big house. After that everyone drifted off to do their own things. I had decided I felt like swimming and changed into my swim appear I kept in my bag which was essentially just a midnight blue two piece but I decided I really didn't feel like swimming just being near the water was enough. With that in mind I wore the bikini top but wore a white button up shirt over that though I didn't button it up, I was way to hot, and a pair of denim short shorts putting my tan belt through the belt loops and decided to go barefoot. As I headed for the beach I saw mom and dad bringing us to present time.

" Yeah sure but I got to go change is that cool?" Dad asked.

" Okay I'll meet you guys down there." I watched them race off in different directions to their cabins to get changed. With a content sigh I walked down the grassy terrain until I felt the coarse texture of sand burrow between my toes and message my feet. Smiling I laid down on the warm sand soaking up the heat through my shirt. I inched closer until I was half way in the surf and half on land feeling the waves licking at my feet and thighs but also feeling the contrast of the sands heat burning into my back. The sun playfully danced across the sky showering the lands under in a pleasant heat. Clouds were scarce but I saw one once in a while attempting to stop the suns conceited path however they failed with every attempt. A nice breeze could be felt every once in while spraying me with a refreshing salty mist. The ocean water seemed to be in a relaxed state today as it slowly moved in and out like the soft breathing of a child, that either meant my grandfather was in a good mood or had fallen asleep in his throne while playing Bridge with the arrogant Triton again. Not soon after I thought this I heard sand being kicked around with the accompaniment of soft foot steps. I glanced up to see Mom taking a seat beside me. She was in a pair of red lifeguard shorts and wore a white tank top with what looked to be a red bikini top under it. I think she was planning on swimming, I hope she doesn't mind that I don't join her. Sure enough she stood and waded into the vibrant water shivering as the cold soaked into her shorts. She took her tank top off and threw it to me which I wouldn't have caught without acting on reflex and asked me to hang it on a tree so it didn't get wet. I did what she wished and almost turned back around to lye down again until I noticed Dad walking towards me. He wasn't wearing anything except a pair of surfing shorts and a bright smile. As he drew closer he broke out into a run to make a perfect dive into the water only inches from Annabeth. Of course he splashed her getting the only dry part of her wet making her scream from the shocking cold. I laughed as she held his head under water, her forgetting that he could breath yet trying to punish him for splashing her with out air. Priceless. He must have grabbed her legs from under her because she topped over falling into the blue water with a splash and hysterical laughter.

Watching them play brought back old memories of my childhood. It made me think of the time my family attempted to make waffles for breakfast. Key word, _attempted._ Kiley helped Mom mix the batter to which they added vanilla, blue food coloring, chocolate chips, and this weird smelling stuff that was supposedly good. Mean while Dad had cut up a bunch off strawberries and thrown them in the frying pan adding thick chocolate syrup and nutmeg, again supposed to be good, a topping for the waffles. I was given the task of plugging in the waffle iron thingy and pouring the batter on it with help of course, Kiley and I were only about five or six. Once Mom and Kiley's blue concoction, that's what it was formally called after the incident occurred, was fished Mom poured it on the iron and pressed it closed. Kiley and I were ecstatic because we had never done this before, needless to say we were bouncing up and down and raced in between our parents legs. I'd like to say that we sat down and enjoyed our waffles in bliss but that wouldn't be the truth. What really happened is Dad slipped on batter, that Kiley slopped on the ground while helping Mom, with his hand still on the pan sending its contents flying through the air and into Mom's hair. While they panicked due to the fact that it was burning Mom's head and Dad couldn't pull it out 'cause she wouldn't stop moving the waffle batter spewed out of the iron and onto the floor creating a slip and slide for two little girls that didn't know any better, namely me. That in turn made our stressed parents freak out and try to stop us but we took it as a challenge and raced out of the kitchen as fast as our little legs would take us. We ran to our room with our parents on our heels and tried to shut the door in their face but because they were bigger and stronger they pried it open with ease. Somewhere on the way their stress had melted and they stormed in with smiles on their faces. Mom scooped me up in her arms and put me on the bed tickling me half to death. I'm pretty sure we ended up having Mc Donald's for Brunch followed up with an intense game of Candy Land. It was one of my favorite things I like to keep hidden in my heart as a constant reminder that I once had a happy life.

" Whoo hoo, earth to Erin!" I shook my hand and noticed Mom was waving her hand in my face and Dad was laughing at me. Daydreaming, not good for me.

" Sorry I was thinking. Did you say something?" I smiled politely looking up at them. They both smiled and sat beside me holding hands, not uncommon for me to see.

" We wanted you to swim with us but since we had to get out to get your attention that plan is out." Percy said to the ocean. I nodded and looked out to sea as well. Waves in the far distance broke surface and tangled with each other forming a spiral at least a foot high. Dad was having a bit of fun, that or he was showing off. Naturally I had to help him. I looked at a small whirl pool that was the affect of his wave moving next to smooth surface and pictured it exploding with enough force to drench the two of them sitting on the shore. And guess what? It did just that. Mom squealed and jumped back from surprise and Dad looked extremely confused. Although Mom was surprised at first it didn't last long, she very quickly found a way to channel her anger. She kicked Dad in the head sending him toppling to the ground and her holding her foot with a scowl on her face. It was quite comical.

" Percy Jackson that is not funny!" She yelled at her cowering, and might I ad quivering, boyfriend who although invulnerable was looking down death ally. He poked his head out from the rock he was hiding behind just long enough to deliver his message.

" But I didn't do it I swear!" He yelled in a panicked voice. Her glare made Ares look like a little girl, I was glad I wasn't on the other side of it.

" Percy no one else could have-" Then its like something clicked in her head. She turned on me and the smug smile I had melted off. Crap I'm discovered! I jumped up in an attempt to get away but was tackled from behind. We rolled into the water and I was used as her lawn chair.

" Your. Fat. Butt. Is. Crushing. Me!" I yelled from under her. That wasn't the smartest thing to say seeing as she WAS on top of me. She flipped me on my back and twisted my arms behind my back. Not so pleasant.

" Apologize!" She yelled twisting my arms a little tighter for emphasis.

" No you, you're the one sitting on me!"

" Well if you apologize I'll get off!"

" I wouldn't say sorry to you even if-" I started but was cut off.

" Um why is Mom trying to kill my sister?" I looked over and saw Kiley standing next to Dad with a confused expression on her face. Dad sighed and shook his head.

" You know I'm not really sure, think we should break it up?" He turned to her looking for approval. Kiley smiled down at me and shook her head. What a lovely sister, she's going to watch me die. I'll get her for this one. Mean while Mom had somehow twisted my wrist so tight it made a cracking sound that made her flinch. Ow, that really hurts.

" Oh my gods Erin are you okay!? I broke your wrist!" She jumped up and backed up into Kiley who had to put her arms around Mom to keep her from knocking the two of them over. I sat up and grabbed the alleged broken wrist which wasn't broken at all. I twisted it around watching as the muscles flexed under my tanned skin.

" No worries Mom, you broke nothing. It's just touchy 'cause I broke it in fifth grade, you know how it is. Crazed math teacher invited you to stay after class to go over your paper then goes berserk on ya. Then you come home and your Mother passes out because your also bleeding then your Dad takes you to the hospital while your sister is hyperventilating in the back seat with your unconscious mother leaning on her shoulder. Good times." I smiled at the memory. Kiley laughed and plopped down next to me once I pulled myself to shore. She pulled a few loose strands of my hair threw her fingers watching as the sun shimmered of it.

" I remember that, I was scared half to death!" She huffed blowing a good potion of hair out of her eyes and laid her head down in my lap closing her eyes with a scowl on her face.

" Your being anal retentive Sis." She smacked my thigh without opening her eyes. I smiled and shook my head, Kiley can be so annoying sometimes I swear.

" Wow I think that's the only time you guys haven't ended a fight with weapons being drawn." Mom said from the left of me. Had I forgotten she was there, my bad. She was sitting on Dad's lap with his arms locked around her bare midriff silently promising to never let go. This is what I had seen all my life and yet it seemed so far away. Like a hole in the hour class was letting all the sand out of it's precious walls. Much like that my memories of such things seemed to be slipping from my grasp, sliding through my nimble fingers to join the dirt on the ground never to be found again. It seemed displaced in my thoughts but I knew it was right. It was as it should be.

My fingers worked their way through Kiley's hair slowly relaxing the scowl on her face until she couldn't help but to smile. This, this was something that I remembered very well, this was not escaping my head like so many other things now inaccessible to me. I had always done this to relax Kiley. When she was sick, angry, or tired it was something I always did without even thinking about it. Yet I couldn't remember my parents like I used to. It was like as soon as they were killed the memories and the thoughts I had of them were suppressed. Locked away in the darkest and deepest part of my mind, just out of reach, A torture in its self. In all my thinking I hadn't noticed Dad had asked us a question, thankfully Kiley had paid enough attention to answer for me.

" What did you say?" She asked not opening her eyes and urging me to rake through her hair some more. Okay so maybe she didn't pay attention. I complied to her wishes while glancing over at him.

" Tell us about our life when we get older." He said again looking out to sea. Why did he have to ask what I couldn't give him? Though I could try it usually hurts too, physically and emotionally.

" Well it's a bit fuzzy but I can try, be more specific too." He didn't answer me so we sat in silence, well almost silence with the Oceans soft and ever consistent lullaby and my quiet humming as I twirled Kiley's black locks around my finger. They seemed to be lost in thought as if considering what they would ask and get any answer, I suppose if I had the possibility of knowing my future then I would think things through too. Though, I'll admit, waiting for them was tedious.

" How was your game of Twister with Brennion?" I whispered to Kiley so that only she could hear. I didn't want to break the silence but at the same time couldn't take the quiet anymore. She grinned and blushed all at the same time.

" Twister is not what we thought it was Sis. It's like a board game and it's pretty fun even though I suck at it. I'm most definitely not going to lose a sword fight in case he wants to play if he wins." She whispered back and flicked sand off her cheek. I nodded to the Ocean ending our conversation, if that, and letting the silence wash over us again. A few minutes later Mom finally came up with a question.

" Are we good parents, you know, considering?" She asked striating her posture a bit. Phew, this I could answer.

" The best. Ever. You seemed to get everything right even when you didn't know what you were doing. Like shopping for school or teaching us how to tie our shoes. Both of have an abstract way of teaching and, to tell the truth, thinking but we love you for it." I said facing her so she could grasp what I was saying fully. She nodded as if she understood completely and stared back out at the waves. Kiley sat up deciding to get into the conversation.

" Yeah because you never really grew up with the Mom and Dad environment neither of you can fully understand how act as proper parents but, strangely, that just makes you better. A little over protective and a bit pushy but that's normal….I think." She said. Dad smiled when she said over protective.

" You mean when you decided to tell Mom and Dad that you had been dating Brennion for a month behind their backs, over protective like that?" I asked smugly knowing full well what the answer was but I liked to watch her squirm. She stiffened and glared at me. Yes this was a good one.

" We don't talk about this _Erin_!" She said through grit teeth. This caught their attention as they noticeably leaned forward showing interest.

" Say what?" Dad said. Kiley, being a stubborn liar when it comes to this subject, started to deny it but gave her no chance.

" Well you see she was hovering on the edge of fifth teen, not to turn sixteen for a whole month, far off but close at the same time. You two had set strict rules that we are NOT allowed to date until we are sixteen. However-"

" Shut Up Erin!" She cut in but I ignored her.

" However she went out with him anyway. And they floated around the halls of the school together. Hung out when Thalia and Nico where gone, because the same rules applied to him, and made out when you guys were gone, part of the reason I was feeling sick all the time. So finally they decided to tell you as a couple, on OUR birthday I might add! So they-"

" Erin I'm warning you!" She whispered so as not to yell but, yet again, I ignored her.

" So they sat you two down at the table, both of you oblivious, so that they could unfold the horrible truth. When they told you it was grade A comedy stuff. Dad's eye started twitching really fast and Mom was taking a drink of coffee when they said it so she spit her mouth full out all over the both of them. Mom asked twenty questions per second and Dad got up with out a word only to return shortly with a paint ball gun. This story ends with a crazed Father chasing Brennion down the street shooting him with Kiley chasing behind him screaming and Mom screaming at Kiley to stop screaming and a poor officer caught up in the middle of our family dispute." I ended the story and leaned back on my elbows. Kiley shot me a look of pure hatred that I completely ignored. They both looked at me with raised eye brows until slowly they began to smile and crack up laughing. As I watched them roll around in the sand I realized this was worth it. Worth coming here to feel a terrible dread that something bad could happen to them because ultimately I get more joy than pain. Seeing them happy now was enough to make me happy later, I could now go to sleep without feeling guilty. That was enough to make me smile.

" Wow, for some reason I can see myself doing that." He said with a smile falling back onto the sandy floor. Mom nodded and laid down next to him. She grabbed his arm and draped it across her stomach so that she could play with his fingers. Why did that seem familiar? Gods, why can't I remember my freaking past! Without thinking I let out an angry moan and kicked at the sand. Everyone looked at me strange, more so Percy and Annabeth, but I felt no need to explain myself. What would I tell them? Oh sorry I was mad because I blocked out all the memories of you guys when you died so now I can't remember you at all, didn't mean to interrupt. Yeah, right. Thankfully they didn't question me, they must have realized that this was a subject best left un-touched. The waves licked at the sandy shore and it sang me it's genital lullaby. The sounds of the sea fought with the chirping of the birds, and the breeze rustling through the tree's. I looked at Kiley and noticed she had her chin tilted in the air and had her eyes closed. Water tickled my face at the wind sped across the top of the restless sea. So peaceful. We sat in silence until…

" What's it like?" Mom asked opening her eyes to look at me.

" What?" I repeated. She sat up and brushed the sand off her back.

" What's it like to have the gods as your mentors?" Oh that's what she was asking.

" Tough." Kiley and I said in unison. We shared a look both of us thinking the same thing. Geeze they're tough teachers!

" How so?" She asked looking down at Dad who had fallen asleep on the sand. A small hermit crab started crawling across his hand and up his arm making a hissing sound which, was in fact, a whisper. It was asking how he was: he was tired, as obviously shown.

" They each had a different thing they would teach us. Some more hard then others. Ares was a good teacher, it's just that, he liked to work us harder than necessary. Even though to him it was necessary. With him as our teacher we learned how to fight with any and all weapons. But I'm still not good with a bow." Kiley said leaning against me. Her eye lids drooped as she yawned and buried her head deeper into my shoulder blade. Wow, she was tired. I wonder if she slept at all last night.

" Yes that much is true. Athena was by far the hardest to please. She _always_ set the standards so high that they nearly unattainable. The first thing she taught us is that we are too strong. We had to learn how to make ourselves weak." I said quietly so as not to wake Percy but also Kiley as slid form my shoulder and back into my lap breathing slowly. Her brows were furrowed in her sleep, like maybe she was dreaming about solving a large math equation. Short breaths escaped her lips and her hands tightened into fist. Sweat slowly inched down her face dripping onto my bare legs. Her body trembled against my own. This worried me but I didn't wake her, I had learned from that mistake the hard way. Kiley, when having a bad dream, can be irrational when coming back to the real world because she feels as though she is still in her nightmare and _I _become the threat. Slowly I stroked her cheek and soothed her with my encouraging whispers: I hated seeing my sister in pain. Her muscles retracted and desperate scowl melting off. I hadn't been paying enough attention to notice that Mom had been observing the whole thing with a concentrated look.

" We have even more graphic nightmares than half bloods you know. It makes us scared to sleep. But sometimes, very rarely, we don't have dreams at all." I explained relaxing her look.

" Erin what did you mean that my Mother made you weak?" She asked quietly after a while of watching the two of them sleep. I waited until Kiley stopped moving around to answer.

" She…well, I'm not sure how to explain this. Mixed bloods have double of everything; double personalities, double the ADHD, double the flaws. You see a mixed blood gets _both_ their parents fatal flaws. So in Kiley and my self's case we both have a personal loyalty problem and a pride issue. She taught us how to be weak enough not to feel these things-" He eyes brightened and her posture straitened, "-We were shamed to the highest extent. She told us that we must be humble to learn the opposite of pride. We had to learn the meaning not the word, if you know what I mean. She put us through extensive training, that in some form or another shamed, humiliated, and embarrassed us to burn out the fiery pride we had. I can't say I like it, but it worked. It made us better fighters. As for the personal loyalty, well, she tried." I finished. Her eyes had darkened considerably, the way they do when she's deep in thought: another thing we had inherited from our mother.

" That's…hard." She finally decided. I nodded and looked out to sea, letting the conversation drop. Talking wasn't hard for me I just didn't like to much of it. Kiley's even breathing matched the tides deep breaths, both of them of them moving slowly in and out. I wondered how much of this peace we would have before the Shadows decide to attack. This was always the part I hated about war, the calm before the storm. The wait was always the hardest, never knowing when their going to hit. It sucked. From behind me my trained ears picked up the distinct sound of approaching foot steps. I whipped around, but not fast enough to wake my sister, to see Calvin the annoying pansy from this morning, walking this way. He had changed out of his casual wear and into a war outfit of Nike. A breast plate with Nike's symbol etched in the middle, near the heart, a pair of combat boots and camo pants along with the a grey t-shirt. His hair was tucked under his helmet and he brandished a spear. But not any spear. The spear that had killed Matty, now clean and ready to taste another death. He wanted war.

" You guys are needed at the Big House, something is going on and they want your input on it. Against my will." He sneered at me. Oh great, another war meeting. Two in one day, stupid Calvin, I blame him.

" Could you tell Chiron that we are on our way we just need sometime to wake them up." Mom said. Calvin gave her a sweet smile, completely opposite of the look he gave me, and nodded. Bipolar Jerk!

" What matters need to be discussed?" I asked him. He completely disregarded me and walked away. Okay, well, that was rude. What in Hades name did I do to made him so mad? Whatever. I ran my hand through Kiley's hair, pulling the loose strands out of her face, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She stirred in her sleep until her eyes fluttered open reveling grey diamonds.

" Why'd you wake me?" She said in a hoarse sleep filled voice.

" Stand your self up, we have another war meeting." I stood up taking her with me. Mom had gotten Dad up and already walking to the Big House by the time it took me to stand Kiley up. She yawned and stumbled forward blindly. I smiled and walked next to her to make sure she didn't fall on her face.

When we got to the Big House things had toned down a little compared to this mornings war counsel. Clarisse was dressed in her armor as well as Thalia, Nico, Jake, and Sonia. Chiron was wiping his bow down with an oil and someone was helping him, the Apollo cabin leader I think. Someone, I don't know who, was tied to a chair with a burlap sack over his head. Everyone's attention seemed to be on him.

" We should just kill him now! That way he can go squeaking to his commander!" Clarisse yelled. There was a chores of Yeahs. Chiron didn't say no he just gripped his bow tighter. Someone, I'm not sure who, I hadn't learned all the names yet, walked up and pulled the sack off the persons head. His blond hair stuck up in all directions and his perfect blue eyes shone with an arrogant pride like they usually do. He smiled smugly as if he where winning even though he was tied to a chair. Seeing him, here, in this same room my parents where in, made my stomach turn and my blood boil with a rage so immense my hands started shaking and salty tears bit at my cheeks.

" We were wondering who this dude-" Some tried to talk to me but when they saw the look on my face he cowered away. Kiley snapped awake immediately and she was in about the same shape I was in. The boy looked over at us and his smile widened.

" What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said through grit teeth. He dropped back his head and a laugh that shot my nerves escaped his mouth.

" You know him Erin?" Mom asked quietly.

" Oh sure she does mommy, were best friends." He smiled evilly and winked at me. That was it, that was all the permission I needed to kill this jerk-off.

" Lyle Castilian, you jack-ass, I'm going to kill you!" I lunged forward and pulled Kiley's knife out of its sheath as I did. It was all a blur. I know the small blade that I had swung with all my hate and all my might had hit him because blood now stained the white dress shirt I was wearing but I wasn't on him. I was on the floor and someone sat atop of me. Who's face was that again? Nate. That was Nate. What's that sound? Screaming. It sounds like Kiley…what is she screaming? Let me go. And I hear something else too…is that laughter? That arrogant jerk Lyle is laughing. I'm not sure whats going on but I can feel anger coursing through my veins. And because of that I'm not entirely sure what it is that happened next. Oh, wait…I can't see anything. I feel myself going to seep, slowly drifting off into a quiet world of dreams and yet I don't remember falling asleep, but that's what happened. I passed out.

**FINALLY! The chapter is done guys, I know I was unfair taking so long but I couldn't think clearly. But don't hate me for that, cause look, its here!**

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One**


	19. Don't kidnapp the Dead

**Alright, alright, calm down! Here's another chapter, hey no yelling at me! I know you want to because it took me so long to update last time but hey, I have an excuse! I blame writers block, firstly, and then I blame school for delaying the process with homework! Hey! Don't judge me!**

**Song- Hate me by Blue October and Starlight by Muse**

**Declaimer- I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. I do not own!**

Percy's POV

Oh gods, what just happened! Erin just yells at the blond dude, that painfully reminds me of Luke, and charges him. I didn't even see her grab a knife she moved so fast, that is, until she used it. She had skillfully cut a gash in him running from his left hip all the way to his right shoulder. Blood soaked through his shirt faster than ever and a little got on her. I thought it was okay, considering the name she had called him, but something went wrong. He kicked his leg up and made contact with her stomach. She flew across the room with such brute force she left an indentation of her body in the wall she had slammed into. Nate rushed to her side from the corner he had been hiding in to assess the damage. Kiley freaked out and tried to go to her, only Brennion held her back for some strange reason. Maybe it was because he knew that if she saw Erin, she would become more angry and get her self hurt too. The two of them are brilliant, but they can't seem to think when their mad.

" You okay over there Erin?" Lyle taunted from his chair, smiling smugly. Den Raney, who had been standing next to Clarisse the whole time, punched Lyle in the face. Being punched with lunch box sized fist shut him up.

" You! You…." Kiley started to say but sank to the floor crying and clinging to Brennion's legs, soaking his pants with tears. He was too frozen to move, it looked like he was unsure of what to do. Torn between comforting Kiley and killing Lyle. Amber, however, knew what she wanted to do. She bent down and stole Kiley away, letting her cry into her black dress coat, lulling her with her gentle touch. That gave Brennion his answer. A metallic ring filled the air as he drew his sword with a look of pure hatred. Lyle seemed to understand that he was about to die because he began to barter for his life.

" Brennion you shouldn't kill me," He started, hopping in his chair so that it moved to face him, " It would end badly for your friends here." He jerked his head toward Thalia and Nico. Brennion tensed.

"What do you mean?" Den Raney said slowly. Lyle smiled a smile that sent shivers down my spine because I remembered it so vividly. It was Kronos's smile. His eyes shimmered with a satanic arrogance as he looked from one of the mixed bloods parents to the next, including me.

" They're here, aren't they?" Nate said not taking his worrying eyes off Erin. Lyle seemed to like this question because he laughed coldly.

" Of course they are, they'd follow me into death if I asked them to. Only…no I'll leave that as a surprise." Nate gripped Erin's hand tighter and he looked down gritting his teeth.

" Who's they?" I asked, confused by the turn of events. Lyle's smiling eyes turned to a glare as he looked at me. Then he smiled, again, but this one more harsh and vindictive than the last.

" My friends, Murder. The ones that will destroy this retched place," He scanned the room with disgust before turning his attention back to me, " I can't wait to kill you again. I can't wait to hear her scream, Annabeth, your more beautiful than I remember. Your going to d-" Kiley never let him finish. She picked up a chair and broke it across his face, pieces of wood flew in all directions. Blood lined his face now, where the wood cut deep stripes into his cheeks, one across his brow so that he looked like Scar from The Lion King. Then she walked away, leaving me to assume she was done, but she left only to retrieve the broken leg of the former chair. She walked behind him and stuck the wood through the rope that bound him, so that one end touched his wrist and the other rested on his forearm. She bent down and touched her lips to his ear,

" You will not come here and threaten my parents, Shadow King." Her voice trembled with anger but it stayed flat the whole while she spoke, frightening me a little. Slowly she began to twist the stick, twisting his arms and shoulders with it. His face contorted with pain and a low growl escaped his lips; the whole rooms attention was on them at this point. Then a gruesome crack filled the air accompanied with Lyle's scream. The stick dropped from Kiley's hand adding to Lyle's moans. What had she done to make him this way? That's when I noticed the horror-struck look on Annabeth's face and that Lyle's arm and shoulder where not right. The arm was bent in an abstract way and his shoulder had sunken back at least two inches. She had dislocated his shoulder and broken his arm all at the same time. And just because she could, she punched him, hard. Once white teeth, now covered in blood, were still showing behind his curved lips. Kiley punched him one last time for good measure then walked toward us, the skin on her knuckles peeled away and bleeding from the abuse of such hard hits.

" You spiteful, bitch!" He groaned. Kiley, for the first time since this whole fiasco started, smiled. Erin stirred in her sleep and, not meaning to, moved her head into Nates lap. He blushed but didn't move her, instead he wiped the little bits of blood off her cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. Ronny slid down the wall to sit by him and started putting this weird pink tented cream on her arm, which had been bruised when she hit the wall. The dark purple marred her beautiful tanned skin but only for a short while because Ronny's cream seemed to make it disappear. A healing agent.

" Thanks Ronny." He whispered loud enough for me to hear. Ronny nodded without looking at him. Den Raney was collaborating with Amber and Brennion quietly, all of them looking at Kiley and Lyle. Kiley refused to take her eye off Lyle and would not move from out of in front of us, completely blocking Lyles view of Annabeth and I. Something about them all had changed. They were different. Their eyes seemed to be wild with rage and none of them showed Lyle the teeniest bit of mercy. The easy going aura around them disappeared replaced with the growing hunger for pain and death. None of them were what I had seen before, it frightened me immensely, I didn't know these people. Lyle, who had been cocking his head to the side to get a view of us, seemed to notice the look I was apparently wearing, giving away my thoughts and laughed, making me flinch.

" Scary isn't it," He leaned back into his chair with his eyes closed, his ever consistent smile there, " This is what they do when I'm around or, I should say, after I killed you. They used to smile all the time, I should know, I was Kiley's best friend-"

" Shut up Traitor! I hate you!" She yelled in response. He shrugged then continued,

" Yeah, I know, we've been through this! Shut up already, would ya!? Geeze…what time is it?"

" What?" Annabeth said to herself. " 4:00 o' clock." Someone said. Lyle laughed and gave Kiley a scandalous look.

" Too late." He said then broke off into dark hysteria. Kiley's face drained of color and she fell to her knees. Suddenly the room darkened, the lights flickered on and off, I could hear strange sounds like finger nails scratching at the walls and hissing maybe growling, much like an animals. Air rushed past me and I felt something rake my arm but I wasn't hurt though I had a feeling that if I wasn't invulnerable I would have been. Dark plumes of smoke or shadow moved through the room in irregular patterns. Like dark clouds moving from one spot and appearing in a completely different spot. What in Hades name was going on!? From the corner of my eye I saw Amber picked up by an invisible force and thrown against the wall. She clawed at the air until I heard I nasty hollow sound and a Shadow monster fell at her feet coughing up blood sending her toppling to the ground. We were under attack, just like that!? But I didn't even see them come in! Brilliant light flashed in my eyes and I realized that it was Kiley's sword, the one she made. The light sent a chorus of high pitched screams through the room. After that, crazy things started to happen. Amber killed like two Shadows before getting a nasty gash on her leg, Den Raney swooped in to save her. Nate and Ronny teamed up and stood shoulder to shoulder protecting Erin and killing anyone that got close. Brennion and Kiley where by far the best team out of the seven. They stood back to back with their expertly made swords killing and hacking and slashing so fast I didn't even see it until the body hit the ground. Then Kiley threw her sword over her head and Brennion threw his under his arm, they caught each others swords and did this weird acrobatic thing. Brennion ducked low and cut like ten Shadows legs off while Kiley used his back as a spring board and while flipping decapitated the now paraplegic. They did this over and over until it was blurred and Amber was with Kiley and Den Raney with Ronny, Nate with Brennion. They were a synchronized death machine. Finally after what seemed like forever of darkness and death, the lights stop flickering. I could see again. Oh gods, I don't want to see again. Bodies, dead ones, lay all over the floor. So many you couldn't see the ugly beige carpet that inhabited the Big House floor. This wasn't right, they were monsters, they should have faded, only I was looking at faces. Bloody, dead faces. Of fellow half bloods, I felt sick.

Lyle didn't look like he cared at all, in fact he looked angry but not that they had died, but that they hadn't set him free. Amber was leaning heavily on Den Raney, panting and bleeding. Nate had already returned to Erin's side as well as Ronny. Brennion looked angry and tired all at the same time. Kiley had been cut on the inside of her forearm, blood spiraled down her arm and dripped off her fingers and she seemed to be listening. For what I'm not sure.

" Curse you! I'll see to it that your family's are forever disgraced for this terrible show you put on today. Curse you all!" Lyle yelled at his dead warriors. He leaned back in his chair angrily and sighed. Kiley was not done with her conquest for death, not in the least, she knew how to steal life away with the greatest of ease. That's why Annabeth is still alive right now, with each breath I take in could have been her last. You see when Lyle was cursing his men and the others had thought that the fight was over Kiley had heard more. One more, still hiding, to afraid to show himself. He had tried to stab Annabeth. She had heard his cowardice foot steps toward my girlfriend and she had acted. Just before the blood stained blade sunk into Annabeth's stomach Kiley had jumped in front of her to intercept the blow. What should have happened to Annabeth happened to Kiley. The Shadow appeared in front of her with a shocked look on his face, well only until Amber knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head with her staff. Kiley blinked repeatedly until she fell to her knees clinging to the blade protruding from her midriff. No one moved, not even Lyle, everyone was in shocked silence. She was staring at the blood flowing from her self, dying her hands a heart-wrenching crimson red. Annabeth fell beside her, her face tight with pain. Kiley had saved her life but at what cost?

" What have you done?" Annabeth whispered her eyes full of tears. Kiley smiled sadly and shook her head, she reached out and wiped the tears off her face leaving traces off her blood behind.

" Don't cry Mom, it makes me sad. Please don't cry." Annabeth didn't do what she was asked instead she buried her face in Kiley's tensed shoulder and cried some more. Longer, louder, tears. For each drop that hit Kiley's shoulder she flinched, like it hurt her. Finally Kiley couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Annabeth's tear covered chin and pulled her up to meet her eyes.

" Mom you shouldn't cry over someone like me. I don't deserve your-" She flinched and gripped at her stomach, bending over in pain, " Y-your tears. I'm a killer. A vindictive murder. I trained so I could kill, to get revenge for a death I was willing to take thousands. Mom, you mean more than me. Your life is yet to be lived and mine is equivalent to nothing. I don't want your tears for a terrible piece of trash like myself. Don't-" She didn't finish, she couldn't. She fell forward, nearly about to fall but she stopped herself with her elbow. Her face was clearly showing pain as she coughed, blood from her throat joining the inch thick layer on her hand. My gods, I can't watch this.

" Kiley…don't, you can't…" Annabeth tried so hard to come up with words to stop her from…from…gods I can't even think about saying it. This was terrible. I was happy that she had saved Annabeth but not at the cost of her own life! This was all Lyle's fault! They were his men, his soldier was the one that had stabbed Kiley! I'm going to make him pay for this! I looked up to see Lyle so I could stab him but he wasn't there. Just an empty chair with blood stained ropes on the floor by it. His Shadow's must have taking him away, that cowered!

" What a pansy!" I yelled on accident. Everyone looked at me confused and angry, probably thinking I had called Kiley that. I pointed to the chair and everyone shared a quick glance at it, none of them wanting to take their eyes off Kiley. Anger pushed its way into every person present, I could feel it buzzing through the room and vibrating off the walls. We were all thinking about killing a certain blond descendent of Kronos. While thinking this my thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Too high to be Kiley, or even Annabeth, it was actually Amber. Why? Wait…blood but no…where is Kiley!? She was gone! What…!?

" They took her! A shadow passed through and took her! Oh my gods!" Amber fell down where Kiley had been, her blood soaking through her pants, and began to cry silent tears. Kiley had been kidnapped. She was killed and now she was stolen from us. Nothing could get worse!

" Hey, whats going on? Where's my sister?" A groggy and familiar voice sounded. Erin parted through the crowd looking very confused. Until she saw Amber in a pool of blood crying her eyes out. Then she understood. She backed up tears flooding her eyes and shaking her head,

" No," She whispered but then started yelling, " NO! N-NO!! It's not possible, oh please gods no!" She tripped on her foot and fell, not even trying to stop herself. She laid there crying, Amber crawled over and fell on her, burying her face in her back and gripping at her shirt, crying some more. I stand corrected, things can get worse, much, much, worst. This was, by far, the worst war council ever.

**Okay, there is chapter 19. I am expecting to get very angry reviews from the people that liked Kiley….please don't kill me I had to! Besides, I would never…well you'll see. **

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One**


	20. Why Rachel?

**So who liked the last chapter? Hmmmm….no takers? Well I did, it was very interesting. Now the chapter I've been waiting to write. Oh, one more thing….someone was mean to my friend, Stefano ( ha, that's your nickname now!) and I really don't like this person. So, everyone has to be mean to her now! I have no idea who she is, but be mean anyway! ;)**

**Song-Land Down Under by Men at Work and Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

**Disclaimer- I really don't own PJO people, does my style of writing look like Rick's? No! **

Annabeth's POV

Oh my gods. This is to much for me to handle right now. Kiley is not only gone but dead. Erin is an emotional wreck. When that guy that tried to kill me came around, she drug him out to the woods by his hair and came back alone. I don't want to know what happened. Amber hasn't talked once and won't stop crying. Den Raney is at a loss for words, even a big guy like him, started to cry. Brennion is seething, he broke like four chairs and took off running. He came back a half an hour later with Kiley's back pack. Nate and Ronny are both trying to do something to get it off their minds but both end up crying anyway. Percy, he is both furious and sad, I'm not sure what he wants to do right now, kill someone or cry. The whole camp seemed to be saddened by Kiley's lost, all except…

" Good riddance, I say." Calvin said. Now that everything had happened we weren't sure what to do so Chiron told us to come to the dinning pavilion and await instructions, we had been sitting here for an hour and everyone had dropped the subject of Kiley long ago, that is until Calvin said that. Not the smartest thing. Erin shot up out of her seat and grabbed Calvin by his hair. She held his head close to her hip and kneed him in the ribs over and over and over until Brennion pulled her off him. He fell to the ground gasping for air and spitting up blood, apparently she had popped him in the mouth a couple times. Good for her.

" Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again, slime bag!" She yelled as he dragged her away and set her next to a distraught Amber. Calvin glared at her and she to him until Rachel walked up yawing. She looked like she had just woken up from a long nap and was extremely confused as to why Amber and the five other mixed bloods were covered in blood.

" Hey guys, whats up?" She asked sitting next to me. No one answered so I assumed they left it up to me, after all it was my fault.

" Camp was attacked while you were sleeping and….they killed Kiley." I whispered the last part, I still couldn't say it. It hurt to much. Rachel was caught by surprise and fell off the bench. I was about to help her back up when she went into oracle mode. Her eyes glowed the eminent green and mist swirled around her ankles like a personal whirl-wind. She stood up strait and opened her mouth to speak,

"_The parents of the lost shall find his tomb _

_That or their child faces sure doom_

_The five will overpower what they face_

_Your answers are buried in it's case_

_There's a traitor amongst you, who will it be_

_Wait to find out and you'll surely see_

_The one who speaks my words will be your map_

_She'll find it hidden deep, that's where its at_

_She is the one you must fight to save_

_Or she will forever become his slave"_

Rachel collapsed when she had finished. My mind reeled, going in five hundred different directions. The parents of the lost, that could be Percy and I but if, if that's what I thought it meant then that means Kiley is still alive. And if we don't find her she won't be much longer. But the line about the case, that one confused me. What can we find in a case that will help us? Papers, swords, maybe, but I can't see how this would help us. The one who speaks my words, that must be Rachel because she is the oracle. I don't know, this prophesy couldn't have at a worst time.

I glanced at Erin, she was holding onto her wrist so tightly her hand was turning purple. A few streaks of blond had intermingled its self with the black. Her eyes, an exact replica of mine, had darkened to match the color of a rain cloud, dark and troublesome. She was frowning so hard her brow nearly touched her nose and she wouldn't focus on anything for more than three seconds like she was using her eyes to search her brain for information. I could tell that she was scanning over every word of that prosody with every inch of her thoughts. Amber didn't look that deep in thought but she understood something apparently because she gasped quietly and leaned in to whisper something in Erin's ear. Erin's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet looking at Amber like she had asked for her to catch her on fire.

" That could be what it means Erin, you can't deny that." Amber said flatly shaking her head. Nate, who had been in shock from Rachel's prophesy, suddenly took interest in the conversation by falling off the bench and sitting back up with a wild look in his eyes.

" Are you crazy!?" He yelled. They knew something I didn't, I don't like this. Erin nodded her head and Amber shook hers.

" Think about it guys, you don't have be a daughter of Athena to see the obvious answer. What else could _his tomb _mean? Seriously! You guys come on, that's where he would go too. After all he is of relation, I can't think of anywhere else _that_ would be." Amber shrugged and stood up. Erin started pacing, tapping her chin with the back of her hand. Nate mouth hung open and he sat back down only to drop his head down onto the table with a loud thump. Brennion stood up and starting pacing in line with Erin, so that one went left and the other went right. What the heck was going on!? I was about to repeat my exact thought when Chiron walked in, his bow in hand.

" Well I have decided what we will-" Rachel bounded over to him and stood up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear. His face turned grave. He sighed loudly and shook his head, not enjoying the fact that we now had a quest to deal with.

" This is not what I need right now," He bowed his head and gripped the bridge of his nose, " It seems as though we have no choice but to have a quest, if it is the will of the gods, then so be it. Who will lead the quest?" He picked his head up and scanned our faces. No one was eager to raise their hand. Amber, who you would assume to be stupid being a granddaughter of Aphrodite, looked around and cleared her throat. Once she had everyone's attention she sat on the table and set her feet on the bench.

" Chiron this quest…it will take more than just one leader. And more than three people to complete," She stopped to sigh and shake her head, " If I'm right, and I know I am, then this will be one of the worst. The tomb it speaks of, we know of this place. A select few of us have felt it. It's walls scream darkness and death. It is such a terrible place that you would rather die than get but just a 100 miles from. I don't think-" Erin didn't like where this was heading.

" Amber we don't know if that's what it's talking about! Don't jump to conclusions!" Amber wasn't going to give up any ground to Erin.

" Erin Jackson you of all people should know-" Brennion wasn't going to let them fight, he silenced them both.

" Shut up," That was the first time he had spoken since Kiley's dea-disappearance, he was gripping onto all he had left of her, her bag, " Both of you just shut up. Who cares what it means? All I know is that the love of my life died right in front of me today and I'm going to find that cowered Lyle and…" He trailed at the end as his eyes filled with angry tears. He punched the table, going right through the wood, and stormed off. We sat there quietly while I thank on Erin and Ambers small fight. What place had she been talking about? While I was left to my pondering I hadn't noticed right away that Erin had been watching me carefully, like a protector watches it's protecting. When she saw I was looking she averted her eyes to the ground.

" Amber I know your right, how could I not? Look at who I am. It's just that….I don't want it to be that place. Not if it means that is were we have to go. I'm positive that the first line is talking about my Mom and Dad but if that the case then I'll chain them up so they can't go." Amber looked at her bewildered then shook her head, tears flooding her eyes.

" No! You can't do that! The prophesy strictly say that they have to find his tomb or Kiley will die! You would rather forfeit your sisters life than let them see the place-"

" Yes! Yes I would. I don't like it at all but I would. Kiley would never forgive me if I took them to _that_ place in order to save her. I can't let them-" I was getting pretty darn sick of this.

" Stop! Stop fighting and talking about me as if I'm not here! Let me be the judge of where I will go and where I won't go, tell us if you know something about this prophesy," They both looked at me surprised that I had interrupted, " Now!" I added for emphasis. Erin backed up and hid in the shadows of the pillar, hiding from my eyes. Amber too refused to answer, she instead hid under Den Raney's arms. They looked petrified. After that no one met my gaze, Ronny fiddled with his shoelaces and Nate went to sit by Erin on the ground. Amber seemed to be buttoning and unbuttoning Den Raney's jacket and he was looking shell-shocked by her touch. The only one I didn't see was…

" There are to scared to say it but I will," Brennion walked into my view looking the angriest I have ever seen him, his one glance at his companions made them all look away, " The tomb it speaks of is Kronos's. Not the typical hole in the dirt though. No, his faithful followers saw to that, a stupid traitorous child of Athena built it for him. It's under ground, I know that much, and its deep. Like four floors. The first floor is for his army to live in after he has gone. The second, it was something along the lines of storage. I think, I didn't stick around to make sure. The third floor was and is where they keep prisoners, its where their many torture devises are kept and where their inventers test their new stuff on the prisoners. And the fourth….I never found out. I just wanted out not in further." He finished by setting Kiley's bag on the table and opening it up. Kronos tomb?

" So…his body is reforming then?" Percy asked sadly, speaking for the first time.

" I don't know," Brennion said pulling a notebook out of her bag, " But Kiley does." He opened it up and started flipping through the pages.

" How do you know this?" Percy asked again. The mention of Kronos had brought Percy out of his grieving and got his head in the game. Brennion didn't stop flipping when he answered.

" I was captured by a Shadow once and taken there. Kiley and I both. We were 15 when that happened. They throw you in the 'prison cells' which are a small squire room with brick walls, algae and mold growing on them, one bed, and a small lantern hung on the ceiling. The rooms are designed to drive you insane, they leave you in there for days, weeks, months, then right when you think suicide will be better than this you get the week of torture. We would have lost our minds had they not made the mistake of throwing us in the same cell every time, thinking we didn't know each other and would end up killing each other. We kept our sanity doing two things, " He stopped on a page and set it on the table, scanning it carefully then reached in the bag and grabbed something wrapped in cloth, " We sang. If we stopped then something would burn at our heart and pain shot through our veins, so we never stopped. Another thing we did was draw. On the walls, our clothes, on the bunk, on our shoes, we even drew on the prison guards armor when he slept. We did this to stimulate our brains, as Kiley put it, she said that if we didn't then our brain would devour it's self. We would have gone nuts. The only reason we got out of that place is because after four months of guarding us, the guards got careless, thinking we were to scared to try anything. They talked about stuff 'upstairs' when they thought we slept, they read maps right in front of us. Eventually we came up with a plan and got out. Ah, here it is!" He had unwrapped the cloth to show a brass key with four different ends and a squire top. He set it on Kiley's notebook and turned it clockwise four times then picked it up and pretended to push it in.

" Yes I do remember," He smiled and threw the key in the air so he could catch it, " This is our way in. Kiley and I used it to get out, we stole it from a guard when he was sleeping. We ran until we found the door out and, naturally, Kiley figured out how to open that door using the same key. If I'm right this should get us in." He wrapped the key back in it's grungy old leather and placed it back in the bag for safe keeping. Chiron walked into the middle of the circle we had formed and looked down at Brennion,

" Well it would seem to me that you the best person to lead this quest Mr. di Angelo, are you up to the challenge?" Brennion fiddled the necklace he was wearing, a silver skull on a bronze chain. He was avoiding Chiron's eyes.

" I know the _inside _but not the outside, I have no idea where it is or how to get there," He said not making eye contact while he spoke, " Besides, I'm not cut out for this leader business…..choose my Mom, or Annabeth maybe, they would do way better than me. I follow commands, not give them." Erin threw a plate at him, catching him of guard, and glared at him.

" Brennion I won't let-" He threw the plate back at her making her have to stop talking in order to dodge it.

" Can it for once Jackson! Your mamma is a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Brennion said in a tired tone. Erin didn't look happy. She leaned against the column with her arms crossed glaring at him. Right I have to make a choice. They were waiting for me to decide. From what they've already said, I can tell this wouldn't be easy. Not in the least. But if that prophesy means what I think it does…

" All right I'll do it." I said taking in a deep breath and sitting up a little straighter. Chiron looked at me gratefully and nodded slowly.

" Very well Annabeth. Thank you, I do believe you are the best person for the job," He took a couple steps back so I could see everyone clearly, " Choose your companions Annabeth." Two's company. Three people. Somehow I didn't think this was going to be enough. Besides, the prophesy said parents of the lost, that two, and it mentioned five and one who speaks my words. I know how to count and that's more than three.

" Um, Percy, would you come," He nodded, no brainier, " And I'll need your map and key for the inside Brennion." He nodded and came to stand by me. It might have been my ADHD but I was suddenly thinking about how much taller Brennion was than Percy. At least a head taller and…NO! Focus Annabeth! Who next? Lets see, the prophesy mentioned one who speaks my words.

" Rachel, I think you have to lead us, will you come?" She had been standing there staring at her feet expecting to get ignored after she had done her job, so she was a bit surprised when I spoke to her.

" Really, me?" She said smiling, I nodded, " Okay cool, this is awesome! Lets do work." I smiled and went back to my thoughts. Okay, lets see. I have Percy and me, that's two. Brennion and Rachel, that's two out of five. Who else? I looked over all the people present. Den Raney was tossing a bowie knife the size of my arm in the air and catching it. He was big. And had the skills equivalent to four fighters combined. That's why he had to stay here. To protect the camp in case of emergences. As I decided this I moved to the next person.

Ronny's chin rested on the table and his eyes followed the little acorn that he was pushing around with his pinky finger. His green hair moved in time with each breath he took in, he looked bored. He must be expecting to be forgotten. That almost made want to choose him but I resisted the urge. He couldn't help where we were going. No, Ronny would do better staying here guarding camp with Den Raney. That was what had to happen.

Amber was running her hands along the shaft of her red staff, tracing over the sign of Hermes engraved on it. Her blond hair had become a brown so dark it looked black and she was not her normal perky self. She was angry beyond belief. Now Amber was childish at times but she was deadly with that staff of hers, she had gotten her fighting skills from her father. Maybe she could be helpful.

Nate was looking at his brother with a look I couldn't quite figure out, jealousy or worry? His blue eyes that so vividly reminded me of Thalia, weren't shining as bright as when I had first met him. They were dark and cold like the frantic waters of the artic. He shoved his hair out of his face and sighed angrily when it fell back down. He pulled a small knife from his pants and grabbed the fist full of hair covering his face, swiftly he chopped it off. The black shadow of hair fell to the ground silently as he cut the rest down to his scalp. This interested me. Nate, when given a problem did not stop until he had solved it. This I would need.

Erin watched silently as he cut it, flinching every time a piece hit the ground. She had liked it long. Erin was someone who did not like change. She was one, that when seeing something for the first time, never forgot it. And if that ever changed it would not be what she remembered and this was something she did not like. I could tell that much just by watching her mannerisms. Erin never forgot what she saw….I could use this.

" Nate when your done with that sacrifice I'll need you on this quest. And you Amber, I could use your staff." Nate nodded after he had cut the last strand, his new haircut didn't look to bad. In fact I like it better.

" You got it," She said jumping to her feet and threw her staff spinning into to the air and caught it gracefully, " Lets crack some heads."

" Right and Erin," She perked up, " I'll need your memory. And if your willing-"

" I'll do whatever you want, no questions asked." She stood slowly and something about the way she looked at me sealed the deal, that's all I needed her to say.

" Right, okay, that's five. Den Raney and Ronny I have a favor of you two," They looked at each other and shrugged, " I need you two to stay here and keep an eye on camp. These things are from your time era, teach them all there is to know about them, and make sure Thals doesn't kill anyone." Den Raney laughed dryly and nodded before walking off dragging Ronny off behind him. Well the worst part is over.

" Then its settled. You seven will decide the fate of Kiley Jackson and Camp Half-Blood," Chiron looked at each of our faces, nodding slowly, " Eat dinner, decide your coarse, and you'll leave in the morning. Sleep well kids, I'll meet you here in the morning." He bowed his head and left us standing there. Brennion slipped Kiley's bag on his shoulders and left with a wave. Nate and the rest of them followed. Rachel and Percy and I talked for a while until they both left me to get some late dinner. I myself was not hungry. How could I eat after everything that had happened? With a sigh I headed for my cabin. What I really needed was some sleep.

Malcolm was reading a book that I was to tired to read the name of and listening to his ipod, that I could hear from the doorway. He didn't bother to say hi to me as I collapsed on my bed, in fact it wasn't necessary because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

Freaking demi-god dreams, I hate them.

Darkness surrounded me, I fumbled through a sour smelling hallway, feeling the weight of shackles drag me down. I couldn't see anything but I could feel the grip of my two guards hands clamp tightly around my arms and pull me along, a good thing 'cause I couldn't see to know where we were going. With every step a sharp pain kicked at my belly and burned up my arms, bad enough that I had to stop and double over, falling to the mercilessly hard ground. Pain swirled around inside me, prodding and poking in places it shouldn't have until my stomach couldn't take the torture any longer. It's contents poured out of me and onto the floor, adding to the terrible odor. I got a swift kick in the side, throwing me against the wall.

" Get up, wretch!" A voice hissed above me. I nodded to no one and spat up the last bit of vomit that was in my mouth before standing up. I wiped the blood licking my chin on my arm and waited for them to pull me along again. Didn't have to wait long. We walked for what seemed like hours, playing in the dark tunnels until we came to a large corridor. This time I could see. Large lanterns filled with green light hung on the brick ceiling, swaying with the rhythm of wind created by new movement in the still room. It was a terrible contrast to the harsh blackness I was just in.

" Welcome!" A voice boomed. My eyes followed the sound before I could resister it as noise. A podium with two black and gold chairs sat atop it in the middle of the room. On that two men sat upon their dark thrones. One I remembered very well, the fair skinned Lyle. He smiled at me like he always does. The boy that sat on his right in a smaller chair was one I did not recognize. He had sandy blond hair ad sea green eyes. He was small too, he couldn't have been any older than 11 or 12. Around them stood four Shadow guards, each one branding a black shield with a triangle painted in red on it and their blood stained blades. At their feet restless dogs of evil breeds moved around, awaiting their masters commands. This was a place of death.

" Welcome Kiley, welcome to my humble abode," As Lyle stood a shadow passed across his face and he suddenly looked older, not the pretty boy I had seen last time but it passed as quickly as it had overcame making me wonder if I was loosing my mind, " A lot nicer than last time you came here huh?" Kiley was pushed forward by her tall guards. She tripped and fell on the ground, skidding to a stop right at the base of Lyle's podium. For the first time I was able to get a good look at her. Her shirt was ripped reveling a cut midriff and one of the pants legs on her jeans was missing. She was stripped of all her weapons and her shoes, her feet where bleeding badly. Blood lined her face and matted her hair to her head. She was pail and looked sick, sweating excessively and shaking like a mad drunk. Her eyes were blood shot and she was crying silent tears of pain. Oh gods, how I just wanted t run to her but my dream self was suppressed with the weight of a thousand bricks.

Lyle walked down and around her a few times, smiling as he did. His hands reached down and pulled her up, he held her up completely, and squeezed her against his chest. She made no attempt to stop him except scream as best she could in her horsed voice as he brushed his hands over the stab wound, now black and blotchy like it had been closed shut with fire, on her stomach. A stab wound that should have never been hers. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back. Then he kissed her, forcibly, so hard her lip started to bleed. He pulled her away and pushed her back to the ground where she gripped her stomach tightly, coughing hard short pain filled noises.

" I missed you Kiley, when are you going to see that we are made for each other?" He said before taking a drink of some red liquid. Drops of it fell on her making her flinch.

" When Hades starts wearing pink and sings I'll love you forever-" She was silenced with a kick to the face. The Shadow that kicked her was given a serous glare from Lyle.

" We don't treat our guest like this Jason," Lyle grabbed the sword out of Jason's hands and stabbed him with it. Jason didn't backtalk.

" Now, Kiley, you were saying?" Lyle wiped his hands on the nearest Shadow's clothes. Kiley lifted her head exposing her cuts and split lip. She may have looked broken but her eyes showed strength that no amount of torture could take away.

" Lyle Castilian, I love Brennion with all my heart and there is nothing you can do to change that." Lyle stopped mid drink with a decussated look on his face. His eye twitched as he slowly turned to face her.

" Take her to her cell," He said glowering down at her, " And give her the _special treatment._" Lyle took his throne and buried his face in his hands. A Shadow near him walked into my view holding a leather whip with metal barbs on the ends. He dragged Kiley down a corridor, that minutes later, was filled with her screams of pain. Her screams were incoherent, I heard mixed up words in there, I know I heard one line,

" _Please! Please don't come!" _She screamed over and over until that was what I woke up screaming myself. Erin was sitting beside me looking very worried and holding my trembling hand.

"Mom," She stroked my hair and spoke gently, soothing my frazzled nerves, " It's 10:34. We are all ready to go….want me to help you get packed and such?" I couldn't do anything but nod, not even react to the fact that I was late by a lot this time. What had I just seen? Kiley was alive but now I can't decide if that's a good thing. I know one thing for sure. I have to save my daughter from sure destruction.

**So, who do you hate more? Lyle or me for creating Lyle? Its okay be truthful just be like, " Jasmin I hate you for putting me through this!!!!" And we'll get a divorce and call it good. ;)**

**Xxxx ****Awesome One**


	21. The Journey Begins

**To my hardcore fans out there I have to tell you that this story will consist of two POVS from now on. Annabeth's and Kiley's. One Kiley is the love of my life( can I love my characters?)she's like my sister, can't believe you guys thought I would kill her! Pshhhh, like I would ever do that. ;) And I'm doing Annabeth's because for one, I am not a guy so its hard for me personally get in a guys head; and second, Percy got the whole book series to be the main POV, let Annabeth have a chance I say. And for the guy that can't log in….I'm sorry but Kiley is taken, Brennion wouldn't like the competition. ;)**

**Song- When You Come Back Down by Nickel Creek and Story of a Girl by Three Doors Down**

**Disclaimer-Look guys, I really don't own PJO or any of the song lyrics unless I tell you so.**

Annabeth's POV

I'm glad Erin already had my things packed for me. My knife was sheathed on my new armor, nectar and ambrosia, and if ever needed a human first aid kit all in my little blue bag. Perfect. Erin suited me in my armor even though I protested against it. She waited until I put on the tank top and pants she had laid out for me to put the armor on. The jerkin melted into my muscles and hung loosely on my shoulders. Next came a pair of leather bracers, not my style but she insisted. She put my shield on my arm and slowly put Astra on my head. HOCS came on a greeted me, a sharp pain like a razor blade cutting at my heart made my mouth quiver when I remembered where the lame name came from. Right lets get this done.

As we left the cabin for the Big House I took in Erin's appearance. Her left arm was bare except a leather gauntlet painted blue. On her right arm no skin showed at all, she wore a leather gauntlet like the other only her armor came down to meet it at her elbow and a small shield covered her shoulder. Her armor was a silver color tinged with blue, the same olive tree/trident symbol engraved on Kiley's sword was engraved on a small blue piece of metal next to her heart. It looked more like Percy's armor than mine except hers had one sleeve where as Percy's didn't have any. Like the first time I saw her in my dreams she was wearing black riding boots that had concealed swords in them, her pants tucked in at the knees. Instead of casting it on her back she held her sword in her hand as we walked. It looked similar to Kiley's only hers didn't have the shell cross guard or stone pommel, just the blue blade. In fact the more I looked at it I realized it had no cross guard at all, no hilt and no pommel. There was a looped piece of metal like an eight that she stuck her hand through. How weird.

Inside the big house all my companions milled around anxiously. Chiron was talking with Rachel who was just wearing a pair of paint stained jeans and a sweatshirt. Percy was wearing the armor and gauntlets Kiley and Erin made him, adjusting the straps on the gauntlets like he was nervous. All that was normal but when I looked at Nate, Brennion, and Amber, I had to look again. They were dressed even more funny than Erin.

Nate was wearing a pair of shorts that stopped just above his knees then two leather straps went down and connected to the rest of the shorts that stopped under his knees, so he had a hole all the way around showing his knees. Black combat boots with lime green shoe laces were poking out from under his shorts/pants. He wasn't wearing any armor, or shirt so you could see his scared muscles and blessing very well. He wore a black gladiator helmet over his head, covering most of his face and a pair of black metal gauntlets. As if that wasn't strange enough his choice of weapon was even weirder yet. He held two circles, like plates with its insides cut out, a metal bar going through the middle, that's what he held onto. Metal spikes lined the rim of the curved blades and made a whistling sound as he sliced at the air. They were both painted black with a single skull painted on it.

Amber, thank the gods, was a little more on the normal side as for her clothes. Her shirt was an orange color, bright but not blind you bright. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, like mine, because she was wearing a hat that said, " Got Wings?" I'd have to ask about that one later. Her pants were orange too but red crawled up the pants legs, like she had been venturing through red mud in those same pants and judging by the looks of it I think she had. Although it was red like the other one of the pants legs was cut off so that one side went to her ankles and the other was like short shorts. She donned a normal pair of converses and her red staff, a pink heart bracelet that I never noticed before was on her wrist. Okay, well at least she's wearing a shirt.

Brennion was wearing the same thing he always wore, ripped black jeans, a black cloak and a grey t-shirt. No armor, no helmet, no nothing. Just Kiley's back pack and the sword/ring on his wedding finger. I never did find out why he wears it on his wedding finger. Kiley did the same thing. That I would have to find out later too.

" Sorry I'm late guys, I just had….a nightmare." I gulped and looked down not wanting to meet their eyes. Afraid that with one look they would have know what about and I didn't feel like explaining it.

" Quite alright Annabeth. Have you decided where you are going?" Chiron said. Oh crap, I didn't even think about that. Arrrrg….where will we go? Like I have any freaking idea…..I've got to stop arguing with myself.

" Colorado." Rachel said quietly. Chiron looked at her confused. Yeah, me too.

" Colorado? Ah, why?" Amber asked beating the butt of her staff on the ground absent mindedly. She pointed at Brennion shrugging her shoulders.

" He said it was under ground, they have a lot of big caves there. Just a feeling I guess." She tucked her red hair behind her ear and pulled up on the strap of the messenger bag she was wearing.

" Okay…..Colorado it is. Will you drive yourselves?" Chiron continued to inquire. Erin said no at the same time I said yes.

" What do you mean no?" I shot at her. Erin leaned against the wall all casual like, the same wall Lyle had kicked her into.

" We don't drive, our bikes do," She shared a smile with Nate, " I didn't sleep last night because I was afraid I might have a dream about Kiley. Nate had the same thought in mind. So instead of sleeping we stayed up and built dirt bikes. Four of them, each with special modifications for the people that will ride it-" She started and Nate finished,

" They are so freaking awesome. The green Kawasaki is Percy and Annabeth's. The blue Yamaha is Brennion's. The yellow Suzuki is Amber and Rachel's. Me and Erin get the black KTM. I painted it. Percy yours can-" Erin covered his mouth with her hand.

" The point is we are not driving a vehicle. The dirt bikes are smarter because we can avoid being seen on the road. We can stick to the woods and hills, only going into town to get gas and food. Sound like a plan?" Wow. She really thinks things through….I'm so proud.

" Okay, it's a plan. Lets do this." I told her gripping the straps on my bag. She nodded and waved for us to follow as she walked out the door.

She led us down to the new building Chiron had decided to add when building the new cabins. Our garage. Of course it just looked like a regular barn, we had some tricked out stuff on the inside. Big drawers of tools, brand new car parts still wrapped up, welding machines, and car bodies. Now the tinkers and builders had a place to hang out. Plus we got a place to park our cars.

When we walked in only a few people bothered to greet us, the rest asked us for a 9/16th whatever that was.( **A/N a 9/16****th**** is a wrench of that size for people who don't know.)** In the back something caught my eye. A tan tarp was covering something. I wonder if….Erin walked over and pulled it off. Four dirt bikes were under it, just like I thought. She had said they had "special modifications" on them but they looked normal to me. Each of them had two matching helmets on the seats, all except Brennion's bike. All of them had a small painting on the gas tanks too. On Percy and Mine, a fish reading a book, very funny. Not. On Erin and Nates a dead smiley face, on Amber and Rachel's a broken heart and on Brennion's a fist holding a lighting bolt. Fitting.

" Do you like them?" Erin asked appearing next to me. I looked at her and nodded making her smile.

" Come here, I'll show you some stuff," She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bike, " You see that right there? That's a snorkel, so you can drive through water and the engine will still be able to breath. Nate put large shocks on it so it can absorb higher amounts of force meaning higher jumps. I put running lights under the engine so you can see if we have to push them at night. Plus, celestial bronze wiring, pipes, handlebars, and body. This baby is virtually indestructible. Aside from the fact that it can explode if given the chance. But no worries, you won't do that." She smiled before walking off to give her bike one last good look.

" Very good young mixed bloods. This is a much better way of transport," Chiron said from my left then turned to me and handed me a little black bag, " Here is your money Annabeth. Good luck and may the gods be with you. I must go now, I wish you well." He waved us farewell and galloped off towards the archery range. Right, lets get this party started.

" How do I turn this on?" Percy asked as he sat on the bike, shifting its weight to kick the kick stand out from under him. Sure he knew how to do that but not start it. Men.

" Like this." Nate called out. I looked over in time to see him jump up and kick a little lever down on the side of the engine. It roared to life, humming eagerly to be moving at a ferocious pace. Erin smiled and slipped into place behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her chin in the crook of his neck. It could have been my imagination but she was pretty dang close to him for being just "friends". Amber shook her head and started hers up, a timid Rachel sat behind her gripping her helmet for dear life and refusing to open her eyes.

" Hey Rach? This isn't going to work unless you put your arms around me, you'll fall off to your-" Amber started.

" Don't say it!" Rachel finished by wrapping her arms so tightly around Amber that she started to cough.

" The death grip isn't necessary!"

" For me it is!" Rachel squeezed her with her eyes closed. Amber managed a laugh as Den Raney walked over to her. Dude he just popped up out of no where! Wait, why does he look so nervous? What is he doing? He pulled Ambers helmet off and whispered something in her ear causing her, a granddaughter of Aphrodite, to blush. Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked away quickly. Amber blinked a couple times and tried to form words but was unable to do so. Wow, speechless. What did he say?

" Come on Annabeth!" Percy said shoving a helmet in my hands. I looked down at it and realized a problem. I was already wearing Astra. I can't wear two helmets and I am not leaving Astra behind. Erin seemed to notice and knew what I was thinking.

" Hey Mom, it's cool. Just tell Astra a command…what was it? Oh yeah! Tell it, ' Easy Storage' and put it in your bag." Easy storage? What kind of a command is that!? Whatever. I took Astra off and said the magic words. Astra shrunk in my hands, down to a memory chip, like the kind used in cameras. Sweet. I put Astra in my pocket and slipped the uncomfortable helmet on before sitting behind Percy. I put my hands in his front pockets and rested my chin on his shoulder. He seemed to like this.

" Ready?" He asked.

" Ready." I repeated. He nodded and let go of the clutch. The tires moved slowly until we had gained a lot of speed and before I knew it we were racing down Half-Blood Hill behind Erin and Nate. Nate glanced behind him checking our pace. Was he racing us? His speed multiplied and he shot ahead of us. I'm gonna take that as a yes. Percy liked the challenge and twisted the throttle a little more. Crap this thing goes fast! Nate swerved of the road so he could drive up a downed tree and jump over the top of us, the tires spinning just inches over my head. Whew, that was scary! I'm am so going to get him for that. I could hear his laugher even over the loudness of the engines. Suddenly Ambers bike blew past the both of us with Brennion on her tail. What the heck? Now they could have been joining in on our fun but the chill down my spine and the raised hair on my neck told me different. I glanced behind me and wished I hadn't. Four hell hounds were chasing us. Where in Hades name did they come from!?

" Speed up Percy!" I yelled into his ear. He nodded and pushed the throttle to the max. Thank the gods Erin made this thing as fast as she did or we would be mince meat. The hell hounds soon became a fuzzy dot in the horizon and we slowed down just a little. No one seemed in the mood to play around with their toys after that, we just sped along. Until the day faded to night and we had to stop because we couldn't see. Erin pointed to a grove of tree's we would set camp up by and we steered off road. As promised lights helped show us where to push the bike in the dark and kept me from tripping numerous times. Eventually Erin decided on a spot and we parked the bikes so we could set up camp. Sleeping bags were in a line around the small fire Nate had made with the flick of the hand and a bag of chips was being passed around our circle as well as stories. Brennion remained quiet for the most part, leaning against a tree strumming on the chords of a guitar Den Raney had given him before we left. He wasn't bad and he had a soft voice to accompany the genital sounds he created. Erin, much to my surprise, had her head on Nates shoulder, she was sleeping peacefully, he made sure by holding her in his arms, he too was sleeping. Quite interesting indeed.

" So Amber, I have to ask, whats with the hat?" I asked as I shoved a fist full of Cheetos in my mouth and passed the bag to Rachel. Amber smiled and took it off, tracing the words with her fingers.

" It was gift from my grandpa Hermes. It's a flying hat, pretty cool huh? I never really use it, just keep it on me for the fact that my grandpa gave it to me," She smiled again and put it back on her head, " I use my bracelet more." Right about when she said that Percy sat next to me, coming back from his bathroom brake, and pulled me into his lap. He yawned loudly and buried his face in my hair making my head warm.

" Bracelet?" Rachel questioned handing the Cheetos back to me, we were pretty much dominating the chip bag together. Amber held her hand up and shook her wrist sending a faint metallic jingle through the camp. It was coming from the same pink bracelet I saw before, the one with the heart.

" A gift from my grandmother. I love her, she's so awesome, but then again so is Hermes…..back to the bracelet. When I wear it I have the power to seduce men and get into their heads so I can make them do what I want. My grandmother said, and I quote, ' Girls gotta have the power or the world would be in ruins'. She has the strangest way of looking at things." Amber shook her head laughing quietly. I ate a couple Cheetos before finally setting the bag down and dusting my hands off.

" Here's a question for you, why do you guys dress so funny for war?" Rachel reached over my lap to snatch the bag, apparently she wasn't done.

" Whats wrong with the way I dress!? No I'm just kidding ya, I know we dress funny. It's because each of us have a different style of fighting hand to hand and a different kind of weapon we prefer. See with me, I use a staff, that requires a lot of moving. If I wear a chest plate I can't do the stuff I need to, to stay alive. And my fighting style is capoeira so I need really light clothes and baggy pants. I realize I have a pant leg cut off, that's because I kept tripping on it in practice when I was doing my flips. Embarrassing when you trip on your own pants ya know?" She smiled at us and leaned back against her tree. I was satisfied with the answer, it made logical sense at least.

" Okay, I get that, but why does Nate not wear a shirt?" Rachel asked throwing the empty chip bag in the fire. There goes tomorrows dinner.

" He's all about the Ninjitsu fighting style and when he feels like it, he's good at drunken style. He feels more comfortable fighting without a shirt, it's supposed to give him leverage or something. Personally, I think he just likes showing off his muscles," She stopped to yawn and pulled her hat down over her eyes, " Erin likes it though." The last part came out a mumble as she fell asleep. Rachel nodded and slumped down into her sleeping bag mumbling something about what freaking capoeira is and looking into it. I took this as my Q to go to sleep as well. I pushed Percy back gently until he laid on his back and laid myself down next to him, pulling him against me for heat on this cold forest ground. My eye lids drooped and as I fell asleep I remember Brennion's soft singing lull me to the place of dreams. Of course in my case, a nightmare.

_My wild love went riding_

_She rode all the day_

_She wrote to the devil_

_And asked him to pay_

_The devil was wiser_

_It's time to repent_

_He asked her to give back_

_All the money she had spent_

" Shut up Prisoner! I said shut the hell up!" A large man in black armor yelled at a set of bars. A prison cell. Inside the cell was a small desk with a broken leg and a toilet so old it looked fossilized. The walls were wet and allgea grew on the once tan bricks. A cot covered in alien stains was pushed against the far wall. A body was on that cot. She looked terrible despite the smile on her face. Her clothes had been exchanged for a beige prison suit though it was ripped and stained with old and new blood. Her hair was caked with mud and blood and it was considerably shorter, now her raven hair only reached the bottom of her ears. She had all the same wounds from my last dream only now she had whip marks lining her back and strange black dotts on the inside of her arms. Kiley laid down on her cot slowly winching in pain as the fabric touched her bair skin where the whip had ripped her clothes.

_My wild love went riding_

_She rode to the sea_

_To gather together_

_Some shells for her hair_

_She rode and she rode on_

_She rode for a while_

_Then stopped for an evening_

_And laid her head down_

" Chris shut her singing up would ya!?" The large guy yelled at the other guard. Chris nodded and opened the cell doors. He walked up to Kiley and grabbed her by the coller, he threw her to the ground and hit her with his night stick a couple times. Kicking her in the stomice as he left. The big dude, who Chris called Benny, clapped him on the back and handed him a pitcher of what looked like some type of ale. A cellibration of beating a defencless girl. Kiley looked up, wipping the blood coming from her mouth, and crawled back onto the bed. While Chris and Benny drank their troubles away Kiley sang to her self softly,

_I cry into the darkness, please don't leave me here_

_They can never let me be free _

_I just want you neer _

There was a comotion outside Kiley's cell. Benny and Chris jumped to their feet and threw their ale down. A cloaked person of short stature came into my view looking at the two bowing guards. He commaned them to open the door and let him pass so he could speak with the prisoner, they obeyed without the slightest hesitation. They closed the wooden door but kept their eyes on Kiley through the iron bars of the small window. The mysterious figure pulled up a stool, which I hadn't seen before, and sat next to Kiley's cot. A long silence eveloped between the two after that until the boy, that's what he was I soon found out, pulled his hood off. I recognized him. He was the boy that had been seated next to Lyle in my last dream only now I could see him better. He was small for his age, he looked like he could brake with the slightest touch but he also looked strong, mentally. An iron will. Sea green eyes greeted her as well as his warm smile. He pushed back his blond hair that was streaked. Silver and green. Just like Kiley and Erin.

" Hello Kiley, I have something for you." The boy said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a loaf of bread. Kiley looked torn. Her eyes stared at the bread greedily but she forsed her self not to touch it. The boy looked hurt and confused, that in turn made Kiley very sad. I could tell just by watching her that she loved this boy very much. Benny grunted angrly. That's why Kiley wouldn't touch the food, she didn't want the boy to get in trouble. She was foregoing her own needs for this child. He didn't like that.

" Leave us Benny." The chils issued. Benny did not like this either.

" But sire-"

" Benny she won't hurt me, will you," The boy turned to Kiley for an answer, Kiley shook her head slowly and the boy turned back to Benny, " There you see? I'm as safe as ever now go away!" Benny hovered there for a moment then disapeered. This pleases the boy and turned back to Kiley holding the bread out eagerly. She slowly reached for it and yanked it away quick like he might pull it away before she could touch it. She broke off a small piece and nibbled on it, placing the rest in the the brokens desk's drawer. The boy watched as she ate and waited to speak until she was done.

" I wanted to tell you that I belivie you now Kiley. We are a lot alike." The boy stood to take his cloak off and lay it over Kiley because she was shivering and sat next to her on the cot. Kiley looked down at him with a blank stare. Then her fingers strated running through his hair until she had pulled him into a tight hug. She burried her face in his hair and began to cry silent tears.

" I love you DJ." She whispered in his ear. He looked a bit in shock and he him self started to shiver.

" Kiley, you really are my big sister and I belive you now." DJ said again just to clarify and he wrapped his little arms around Kiley's waist. She flinched in pain making DJ jump back alarmed. Once she realized she had upset him she stroked his cheek with her battered hand and hushed him.

" I'm okay DJ buddy. Don't worry about me allright?" She pulled him back into a hug so tight he was in her lap. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned into her with his eyes closed and a smile written on his face.

" How's that fair? You get to worry about me but I can't worry about you?" This made Kiley smile.

" Too bad. I'm a big sister, that's what we do." He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head. After that neither talked. Kiley just cradled him and sang softly every once in a while kissing the top of his head. It was really cute when he fell asleep because he whispered, " I love you too Kiley" and his head fell into the crook of her neck. A single tear hit his cheek and Kiley looked away towards the door.

" Benny," She whispered quietly so as not to wake him, " Come in here please." Benny's gruff face appeared in the window before opening the door. He was both appaled and confused at the sene of DJ being asleep in the enimeys arms.

" Please take Derick to his room, I don't want him in this terrible place any longer. See to it that he is tucked in properly. I know you hate me but do it for him at least." Kiley slid her arm under his legs and offered him to Benny. The guard looked at her strangely. The enimey, whom he had been taught was an evil heartless witch, was being kind to his prince. Was this possible? Benny didn't question it. He simply nodded and took Derick from her arms and left the room closing the door behind him. Darkness creaped in, hovering aroung the small candle onl bright enough to show the cot and Kiley. She sighed shakily and layed down, moaning in pain as she did. I now understood Kiley. She wasn't letting herself be tortured to hide a secret, she was letting the pain in to protect Derick. She loved him so much she was willing to let her body be broken. That was true love. This was almost a good dream. Almost.

" KILEY!!!" I heard from the hallway. She jumped up and cowered against the wall. That was Lyles voice. Lyle indeed as he burst through the doorway. He looked furious.

" Kiley Jackson! I specifically told you not to speak with my little brother!" Lyle stormed over and grabbed her by the hair so he could look in her eyes.

" He's not your brother, he's mine! Derick Jonathan Jackson! Does that sound like Castalin?" Kiley shot back angrly. Lyle glared at her and threw her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and pulled out a knife.

" I'll show you what happens when you disobey me." My dream ended with Kiley's scream. Or was it mine? No, it was both. I sat bolt upright. Everyone at camp was awake now. I didn't care. I now knew that I not only had a son but Kiley was in serous trouble as well. What a day.

**Whoo Hoo! It's 5:07am right now and I'm done. Why so late you ask? Well I'm grounded from the computer so I waited till my dad went to sleep and got on. So appreiate the up date peoples!**

**XxxxxAwesome One**


	22. Mind Control

**Man! You people REALLY love this story. 110 reviews! I'm so proud of you all, thank you! But I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter, I don't want to write this story anymore…..nah, I'm just messing with ya. Read on.**

**Song- I have no idea, listen to whatever you want. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I hate these freaking things! We all know I don't own PJO, ha….that rhymed.**

Annabeth's POV

Have you ever been given that look that clearly reads, " Are you insane!?" No, well then I don't suggest it. Very award. Especially when you share a camp full of highly trained killers. Just great. You wake up screaming and they wake up with weapons drawn spinning around looking for the enemy. Then when they don't find one, you get an evil look scary enough to make you pee yourself.

" What in Hades name is wrong with you!?" Brennion yelled as he put his sword back on his finger. Oh man, everyone is looking at me!

" Ah….nothing?" None of them looked convinced. I sighed, knowing full well I would have to explain the freaking dream I hate.

" I just had a dream about Kiley, that's all." At the mention of her name Brennion perked up. They all leaned in closer expecting to hear more. Curse them!

" Arrrrg! FINE! Alright, it's about her being in her cell and singing, which annoys the crap out of her cell guard, and then this boy DJ came in and is all like, ' I believe you now, you are my sister' then they hug and Lyle gets mad and pushes her on the bed and like threatens her with a knife then she screams and its over." I said it so fast I have no idea how they understood it but they did. Oh dang did they. Brennion turned red with anger, why I don't know, and kicked the fire sending sparks and chunks of burning wood flying through the air. Erin was the complete opposite of his emotion. Her eyes had widened to a huge size, tears trying their hardest to get free, and she was shaking. These people are an emotional wreck!

" Did you say DJ? As in Derick Jonathan Jackson? As in my missing little brother!?" Erin said grabbing the color of my shirt and getting in my face. I pushed her back and dusted my self off.

" Yeah that's what she called him. Missing?" Erin nodded slowly and looked at Amber, who was just as shocked as Erin. I didn't realize it, but that look she gave her was a question. Not one I knew but Amber did. She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Erin took it hastily and unfolded it then she scooted over to me and put the paper in my hands. It wasn't a paper. It was a picture. Two tall figures stood next to each other. A man with his arm around a woman's waist, they looked at each other with a smile on their face. The woman had her blond hair in a pony tail that was hung over her shoulder. The man had long black hair, well long for a man anyway. I recognized these people. They were Percy and I. But we were older, in our early thirties at least. A small girl, maybe ten years old, was on Percy's back and another girl clung to my legs. Kiley and Erin. But they were not the only children in the picture. A smiling boy sat on my hip clinging to the arm that I had around him. This was a picture of my family I would have with Percy. Erin interrupted my thoughts by pointing to the little boy in the picture.

" Is this who you saw?" I nodded and folded the picture up and handed it back to her. She stared at it, not daring to move, or even breath. What had I given her? A hope or a death sentence. I'm a fool. Now she had two people she was fighting for. Two people she would die for to get back. _Idiot_!

" I can't believe he did that to her!" Brennion yelled from my left. He was using angry hand motions as he spoke just to emphasize how mad he was. Percy and Nate were trying to control his rage with words on Percy's part, and shoving on Nates.

" Brennion you don't know-" Percy tried but Brennion pushed him hard enough for him to fall to the ground making Nate shove him back.

" Brennion, you jerk, listen to us! You have no idea if that's what Lyle did to Kiley, your assuming things that-" Brennion punched his brother squire in the face.

" You have never been in that place Nathan! You wouldn't know like I do. I know he desecrated my girlfriend with his filthy hands. And I'm going to cut his head off and-"

" Shhhh!" Amber hissed jumping to her feet and looking back and forth. Brennion and Nate both glared at her.

" Don't shhhh me Amber Rose, I can-" She threw a rock at him and put her finger over her mouth then pointed at the woods. They both froze.

" How far away are they?" Brennion whispered in a more collected tone. Amber shook her head and looked ahead of her. Erin solved the problem. She pulled a knife and stuck it in the ground then bent down and put her ear on the pommel closing her eyes. What was she doing?

" About three yards away….there is four of them. Scouts. Three of them walk heavy, probably heavy armor and the fourth….he is almost unreadable. An archer I would guess," She stood and threw the knife to Nate, " Go get 'em boys." They nodded and took off running into the forestry leaving Amber, Rachel, Erin and I behind.

" What did you just do?" Rachel asked just as oblivious as me.

" Sounds travel better underground. I simply put my knife in the ground so it could pick up the sound. Now shut up and pull your knife out!" What!? No time. A blur of pain and screams. All my own. What is going on? I see Erin above me….her sword is colored red. Did she stab me!? No….there is a body next to me. Oh gods! I jumped up feeling shooting pain attack all my nerves. I collapsed in Ambers arms. I had never felt a pain like this. So intense I can't even think clearly. Can't stand. Can't breath. Everything is black.

W

Where am I? Am I dead? No…other wise I would see the annoying attendant of the underworld, Charon. Then where am I? I can feel my hands tied together around something warm and wind is licking my face, oh gods have I been kidnapped!?

" Calm down mom." I hear words quietly spoken in my ear. Erin. I decided to open my eyes. I didn't recognize the terrain. Yellow grass covering wide meadows and hills. Strange rock formations rose in the distance like the ones you see in those western movies. The road I was on was thin and empty except for the three dirt bikes that sped behind me. I knew these people but not this place.

" Your awake….finally. I was beginning to worry." That was Erin's voice but where was she? I pulled myself up feeling as my shoulders bite at my back muscles. I was sitting behind Erin and my hands were tied together around her waist. What the heck?

" Mmmpt." Why is it when I tried to speak all that came out was a strange sound? Erin swerved into the other lane of the road just in time to avoid a semi-truck hauling gas. Wind blasted my face and I choked on the dust it stirred up.

" Try not to talk, it might hurt, because of the medicine we used on you." Medicine!? What is going on!? A dirt bike, a green one, pulled up beside us. Erin looked over to see what they wanted, the driver pointed ahead of us and Erin nodded.

" Hang on Mom, the ride gets a little bumpy from here." Erin swerved off the road and into the red dirt beside the road. She drove up a hill and landed on the other side. Big jump. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, I hate this. Exactly twenty minutes later we stopped and I opened my eyes. We were parked in front of a roadside diner. It was painted a fading sky blue and a large indecipherable neon sign on its roof. The scent of bacon and eggs caught me and my stomach growled. How long had it been since I had eaten? Erin undid the ropes that bound me and helped me off the bike. I found it interesting that I couldn't walk by myself. My leg throbbed with pain every time I put weight on it, I was to scared to find out why.

Inside the diner the smell intensified as well as my stomach complaining about the way I had been treating it lately. A waitress bustled from table to table taking orders from passing families and fat truckers. Table tops were covered in leftover food and tips left for the busy waitress. This seemed like a safe place to stop. Erin half drag half helped me to a booth in the back of the restaurant were everyone of my companions waited for us menus in hand.

" I'm sooooooo hungry!!!" Percy complained banging his head on the table. The others nodded grimly not bothering to take in the fact that they were all reading their menus upside down. I tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace.

" Hey guys! Look, she finally woke up!" They all looked up dazed and tired, Percy had spoon stuck to his forehead.

" It's alive after all!" Nate said.

" Welcome back to the world of the living!" Amber added.

" I wonder if I should get hash browns or mashed potatoes." Brennion said to himself earning an elbow to the rib cage from Rachel. He looked her angrily until he noticed me standing there.

" Oh hey, didn't see you there, nice to meet you….now back to my prier dilemma." He zeroed in on his upside down menu as if contemplating what would happen if the words came alive. Erin rolled her eyes and sat me down next to Brennion and sat on the other side of the table so she could see my face.

" Wha…wh…" I couldn't talk. The words stuck to the inside of my throat gagging me. It was a disgusting feeling.

" Oh she's probably thirsty." Amber leaned across the table to gab a pitcher of water and fill up a glass in front of me. Now I know myself better than anyone else and I knew I wasn't thirsty but my shaking hands were around the glass and drinking it before I could even think of doing so. The coolness of ice water hitting my parched tongue made me spit it back up. It had hurt to drink that. Maybe just a sip. It eased its way down my swollen esophagus and I could hear it hit my empty stomach. How long had it been since I had drank anything!? I took another sip, this one a little bigger than the last and forced it down.

" Is that better?" Someone asked me. I nodded because it was the polite thing to do and sipped on my water again. The waitress came over to us smacking her gum like a cow.

" May I take yer order?" She asked with a southern accent. I sat silently drinking my water while the others ordered a long list of food that I was sure we couldn't afford. She nodded and smacked as she wrote everything down in her little pad then closed it up and said, " Order 11, it'll be done in about twenty minutes 'er so." then left to take orders from another table.

" Too long!" Percy complained. Nate nodded his head holding his stomach and laying his head on the table.

" How much money do we have left?" Amber asked while taking the sugar out of Brennion's hand because he was drinking the sugar. Gross.

" We spent the last of it at that gas station in Arkansas, which reminds me. We need gas." Erin said taking a drink of juice that the waiter lady brought over. Orange juice, yuck! I'll stick with my water, besides….wait. Did she say Arkansas!? I gasped causing everyone to look at me.

" What?" Rachel asked lifting her head from the drawing she was doing on the counter top with a permanent marker.

" Arkansas?" Was all I was able to say. Thankfully Brennion understood what I was asking.

" Yeah. You've been asleep for a long time, if you hadn't been breathing we would have guessed you dead. When we were still in New York you got attacked at our camp remember," I vaguely recalled Erin standing over me with a sword and a dead body, " Well you got a pretty bad hit on the head. Lots of blood and no movement. Thankfully Ambers grandpa is the god of messengers, we got Den Raney and Ronny to send us some meds via air mail. You woke up when we put it on your head and said some thing about calculus then passed out again. For a long time. Through like seven or eight states. Nine days you have been asleep. We are in Kansas now, almost to Colorado. Out of money. Out of gas. Out of hope." He finished and dropped his head on the table with a loud thud. Wow, so motivated.

" Nine days," I shook my head. This was not good, " Contact camp?" I randomly asked. Camp could be in trouble and we don't even know it. Brennion picked up his head and looked at Erin who looked at Nate who looked at Amber who looked at Rachel who looked at Percy. Percy had no one to look to. He sighed frustrated.

" Fine I'll do it, give me a freaking coin," He held out his hand until Erin put a gold coin in it that I knew the name of but my mind was going to slow to process what it was, " Come on Annabeth, your coming with me." I had no voice to protest.

He drug me into the men's bathroom and locked the door behind us so no poor little boy would walk in and wonder why two people were talking to a "potty". Percy made me hold the nameless coin while he kicked the urinal so that the pipe broke and sprayed a fine layer of mist. I wonder what kind of reception you can get with pee water?

" O goddess except my offering," Percy threw the coin in the water and watched as it disappeared into a rainbow, " Camp Half-Blood."

An image of camp came into view. It was crazy. People were running around with buckets of water trying to put out a flaming cabin. Shadows ran around with spears and swords held high above their heads, in fact one saw us. He stopped and cocked his head to the side inching closer to us, probably thinking we were actually standing there. He was going to stab us but was stopped short with Thalia's spear.

Thalia didn't look too hot, and I mean that literally. A thick coat of frost covered her left side and her hair like she had gotten in a fight with a freezer and lost. I didn't ask simply because I couldn't say more than one word at a time without my throat feeling like it's on fire.

" Thals!" Percy called out. She whipped her spear in our direction ready to run whoever spoke through but when she saw it was us she lowered her weapon.

" Percy! Annabeth! How are you guys? How's the quest going? Talk fast, I don't have much time." She looked left and right making sure she was safe to stand still.

" Terrible and worst yet, how's camp life?" Percy put his arm around my waist to steady me, I was swaying from sudden dizziness. She jabbed the broken shaft of her spear in the ground and leaned on it looking over her shoulder, she is the most antsy demi-god ever, I swear.

" Not bad. Just dealing with an infestation at the moment. Kiley was right, these Shadows suck butt. Most annoying monsters ever. If Den Raney and Ronny hadn't stayed behind we'd be screwed. But hey, I have to go, an Aphrodite camper is fending off a monster with baby powder and its not doing much except make it mad. Good luck guys." She waved her hand through the image and disappeared thus ending our very short chat.

Back at the booth the food had arrived in large quantities, and none of them were wasting anytime devouring anything in sight.

" Hey! Save some for me!" Percy wined, squeezing his way into the booth and grabbing a piece of bacon with one hand and a French toast stick with the other. Despite the fact that I hadn't eaten in nine days, watching them made me lose my apatite. I politely drank my water and nibbled on a piece of toast, I found that if I ate it slow the toast didn't hurt too bad when I swallowed. It felt like swallowing a truck instead of The Titanic, which is better I suppose. They had finished in a matter of seconds and looked at me crazy because I was till eating the same piece of toast.

" So whats the brilliant plan for paying for all this?" Rachel said wiping her mouth on a napkin. Brennion looked at Erin who was drinking some grape juice at the moment.

" Ah, didn't really think about it. How about run?" He concluded shoving a couple apples in his bag. Amber and Rachel shook their heads simultaneously.

" Pure genus Brennion, then we can be felons in the state of Kansas." Nate said glumly spinning the salt shaker under his finger.

" Pshhhh, don't be absurd Nate, we would be felons all over the U.S. You can't be a felon for just one state." Brennion said matter-of-factly and stood to leave.

" Gods, he's really just gonna leave huh?" Erin said to Nate but Nate wasn't there he was out the door. Oh man! I got pulled to my feet and taken outside as well by Erin and placed on the bike again. Just when we had everyone seated and the bikes started up the waitress came out shaking her pen at us,

" Hey you kids! You didn't pay fer yer meal! Get back here!" We left her in a cloud of red dust. Well I feel terrible, thank you Brennion, criminal. About a mile down the road Erin got bored and started to sing. It hurt me to listen. Not because she was a bad singer, she had a beautiful voice, but the fact that she sounded exactly like her sister made my heart scream in agony. Are these people always singing? What is she singing anyway? Is that Heart?

" I'm gonna go crazy on you.." Yep that's Heart. I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. She stopped singing after that and drove faster.

" Where are we going?" I struggled to get out. She grabbed the brake and slid sideways leaving tire marks on the road then let go and shot forward into the brush of the side of the road. We went down into a ditch that she jumped out of, flipping the end out, and landed grabbing her brake so that we slid to a stop. She killed the engine and pulled her helmet off, freeing her long black hair.

" Right here, this is camp for tonight. The sun will set soon and I don't want to get caught out there at night." She unrolled her sleeping bag before setting out to find some dry sticks for a fire. I undid mine laying it down next to Erin's and waited for the others to show up. Five minutes passed. Ten. No one came. Erin did though, with the sticks and wood chips to start a fire. Once she got it going she crawled onto her bed and collapsed in exhaustion.

" The others?" I whispered holding my throat, why did it hurt so bad to talk. She looked up and rubbed her eyes.

" We decided it would be safer to have separate camps. That way we don't radiate so much power , don't worry your safe with me. Get some rest, you look worst than me and that's saying a lot. I'll keep watch….thank the gods for energy drinks chocked full of caffeine." She said as she pulled the tab on a Rock Star energy drink. I didn't say anything I just sunk into my bed and fell asleep. Only if I was lucky would it be dreamless however I am never lucky.

I was waking up in my dream, in a room large enough to be a department store. Black and purple tapestries hung on the stone walls. A hearth was lit, burning on coals giving the room a red satanic look about it. I also realized a bed with red satin sheets and red blankets in the middle of the room. It was a bedroom. My dream self walked closer to the bed so I could see who it was that slept in this monstrous bed.

Lyle lay on it eating strawberries. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, which is gross, not something I wanted to see. And there was a girl next to him wearing absolutely nothing, just covering herself with a sheet. My heart froze over when I saw who it was. Kiley. Lyle fed her a strawberry with a smile and leaned down to kiss her. Which she accepted by pulling him against her and knotting her fingers in his hair. I wanted to vomit. What is she doing!? Then Lyle pulled away and the embers caught her eyes. They were not what they should have been. Her eyes are grey, dark grey, like mine but what I saw was a hard platinum color tinged blue, like dry ice. And another thing, she was completely healed. Not a mark on her, no scars, not even the ones she had before he took her captive. Something wasn't right.

" I love you Kiley." Lyle said kissing her neck. She smiled and ran her hands down his back.

" I love you too Lyle." She pulled his chin up and kissed him again. But then she went ridged. Her skin grew transparent and it was bruised again, slowly her scars came back. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him, eyes grey again like they were once before. She no longer looked perfect, she looked pissed.

" What have you done to me!?" She yelled pulling the sheet tighter around her. Lyle fell back with a smile, eyes closed in triumph, and ate another strawberry.

" I told you I would make you do what I want. I always get what I want, even if it takes a _little something_ to get the job done." He laughed harshly and took a bite out of an apple he had on his bedside table. Kiley looked furious. But she looked confused at the same time like she wondered how she had gotten there. She stared at her hands thinking very hard then she got it.

" You drugged me." She said in a low voice full of defeat. Lyle laughed again with a mouth full of food then sat up excitedly.

" You figured it out quicker than I thought you would. Yes I did, just a little controlling serum, injected in the back of the neck. Great stuff. You have no control over your mind when injected with it." He offered her a bite of the apple but she slapped his face instead. Tears flooded her eyes and she was trembling.

" Well now, that is no way to treat the man you love Kiley." He said with no hint of humor in his voice, he was angry now.

" I don't love you! I never will, you may force it upon me but that doesn't mean I love you!" She got up and stumbled toward the door. She couldn't walk straight and swayed so much I was getting sea sickness. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Lyle clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and stood. He scooped Kiley up and carried her out the door bridal style saying something as he left,

" It's off to the lab for you Kiley. Time to put the plan into action." As he left everything melted away like an ink drop in water and I was suddenly standing in a hospital room. It was small and had only two stretchers in it, both pushed against the wall for more room. A doctor in light green scrubs was tapping on a syringe to pop any bubbles that may be in it. He held it up in the light and it glowed platinum blue like the color Kiley's eyes had been and nodded. He brought it down, it was black when not held in light, and walked over to one of the beds. Kiley lay in the bed with Lyles satin sheet covering her body. She was still unconscious.

" Your very beautiful miss, I hate to do this to you." The doctor said as he picked Kiley's head up and stuck the needle into the base of her neck. He injected the serum slowly and pulled it out, setting her head down gently.

" I do hope you make it out alive my dear girl, this kind of thing is not meant for one as fair as yourself." The doctor looked at her sadly before disposing of the needle and checking her blood pressure. Normal. Then strangely he started counting down from five. She slept peacefully as if nothing had happened.

Four. Something happened. The machine she was attached to started beeping like crazy, screaming warnings. The doctor ignored it and held his hands together like a prayer, with his eyes closed.

Three. Kiley's soft breathing turned into moans and soon screams. Her face contorted in pain. She started sweating extensively. The doctor cringed every time she screamed as if he too was in pain.

Two. Kiley started jerking around, twisting and turning. She balled her fist up so tight her nails dug into her palms and started bleeding. She bit through her lip causing more damage to herself. Her feet and legs drug along the bed and she arched her back, twisting her whole self in different directions to try to escape the pain.

One. Her squirming stopped. The screaming ceased. The machines went silent. Kiley was still just like before. But not like before. Her streaks disappeared, turning into black hair. Just like before her scars dissolved, bruises wiped away, only to be replaced with beautiful tan skin. And when she opened her eyes they were again the ere platinum in the light but when she sat up the light was not there and a shadow hit her face, her eyes turned black, like the liquid had done. She breathed in deeply like it was her first breath. Then she faced the doctor and looked at him blankly.

" Am I supposed to kill you?" She asked flatly, she sounded like a robot. The doctor stood and put two fingers under her chin to check her heart rate.

" I don't know…do you wish to?" He said backing away. Kiley's brow furrowed in confusion.

" I don't know. Do you serve my master?" Kiley looked at him harshly like she would kill him if he said no.

" I serve no man let alone Lyle Castilian Miss Jackson. I do his bidding because I was a fool and trusted him long ago. I made a deal with the devil and now I am indebted to him. Do you feel well?" Kiley looked at him confused again.

" I don't know." She repeated then threw up on his shoes. He sighed sadly and laid her back down.

" I'll take that as a yes. Try to rest while you can Miss Jackson, you'll soon have no gentlemen watching over you to make sure you get a full nights rest." Kiley fell asleep quickly and the doctor went through his cabinets until he found a blanket to lay over her shivering body.

" My dear child, you must forgive me for this, I did not wish it upon you." The doctor said to her before walking away. My dream faded and I heard a voice. It was urgent. What was it saying? My name. It was yelling my name.

" ANNABETH!!!!" I jumped up so quickly I hit my head on Erin's. She didn't bother to notice that it hurt, she was in a hurry.

" Get up we have to go, there is a hydra 50 feet off and he would really like demi-god breakfast if you gave him the chance." That got me up and going. Despite the fact that my head was throbbing with so much pain I could barley see, I was running towards the bike with my sleeping bag under my arm, I was bound determined to save Kiley before she became….Lyles slave. Just like the prophesy had said. Which means DJ is the lost child only Percy and I can save. I hate mornings.

**I was literally gagging when I wrote the part with Lyle and Kiley. It was terrible! But I had to do it….I can't say why yet but I had to. Noooooooooooot right, I hope Brennion chops his head off and, oh wait. I could make him do that. Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Xxxxx ****Awesome One **


	23. One step closer to Kiley

**Stop threatening me! Seriously guys, I know that NONE of you like what happened to Kiley, neither do I, but it HAD to happen! For the story's sake. **

**Song- Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer- If owned PJO the books would be EXCATLY like this fanfiction however I don't.**

Annabeth's POV

" Drive faster Erin!" I screamed looking behind my shoulder to see a full grown hydra chasing us down the deserted Kansas road.

" I'm going as fast as I can Mom!"

" That's not fast enough!" She growled in frustration and veered off the road into the red clay dirt and briars. The Hydra followed, ripping the briers out with his hands and throwing the bushes of them at us. Thankfully Erin was a good driver and was able to avoid them while keeping us on the bike. She dared a look over her shoulder to see where the Hydra was and put her palm out towards it. Water erupted from the ground and imprisoned him in a huge sphere but he quickly broke out of it. Erin snorted and turned back around. She jumped a log and hadn't expected a Shadow to be waiting on the other side for her. He tackled her knocking both of us off the bike in mid air sending the bike flying into a tree and exploding. The Shadow and I rolled over one another, him on me, me on him, until he grabbed my hair and stopped us. I was pulled over to another log which he put my wrist on and attempted to chop of my hand with a huge sword but Erin came flying out of nowhere and tackled him off of me. They hopped the log and rolled into a bush, out of my sight. However the Hydra still wanted to eat me. He came charging into the clearing and spit acid at me. It hit the log and turned it into a purple goo, that distracted him long enough for me to get up and hop over towards a bush so I could hide. I never got that far. The Shadow from before erupted from the bush and pushed me against the burning tree, singeing my hair and burning my shoulders. He…no this shadow was a woman. She pushed my head into the tree, I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. Gods, think Annabeth! I grabbed her forearm with my opposite hand and pulled it forward so that I had her arm twisted behind her back. Then I kicked her in the lower back sending her flying forward so hard she tripped over the log and fell back into the bushes. One down, one to go. The Hydra was leery of the fire burning on the tree behind me and skirted in circles around it, as soon as I moved I would die. This gave me an idea. I turned and broke off a burning branch before running at it. It fell back in surprise from the flames not wanting to get close to it. With every step I took forward it moved back two. It was getting irritated, it wanted me but couldn't get close enough unless it got burnt and it couldn't afford that to happen. It scratched at the ground and hissed at me. Come on, do it already! Like a snake would it struck moving at lighting speed. This was what I was waiting for. I dove to the ground throwing the branch in it mouth as I fell. It swallowed the fire and burped up smoke. Perfect, now to avoid being slimed. I scrambled behind the log and ducked down covering my head with my hands. Three seconds the air was filled with Hydra goop. I wasn't able to see my handy work because something grabbed my ankle and drug me through the bushes. I kicked at it blindly.

" Owww, Mom!" Erin held her nose and sat back.

" Oops, sorry Erin." Something stirred above us and Erin grabbed me around my waist so that she could pull me over by her and covered me with her self. Through Erin's protective arms and the bushes, I could see the Shadow above us. She was snooping around, looking for Erin and I, chopping at every bush around her hoping to make contact with one of our bodies. Sooner or later she would find us and kill one of us, most likely me.

" Cover your ears." Erin whispered. What? I had no time to understand what she was saying because she had already started. She started singing. But it wasn't English, not Greek, not anything. It was an ire melody with off beat lyrics that entered my body and burned up my veins, churned in my heart and attacked my brain. Something about it made me tired but it didn't urge me to sleep. It made me want to die. It made my blood want to stop pumping, make my lungs stop taking in air, make my whole self cease to exist. And worst yet, it made me want to comply to it's wishes. I could feel my self growing weak, my eyes drooped and I slumped in Erin's arms. My breaths grew shorter, my thoughts weaker, I was looking in my own death bed. Pain. I could feel it shooting up from toes and washing over my body. It twisted my fingers, yanked on my heart, and pushed me to the ground. I screamed. This music was killing me. A hand roughly grabbed my hair and pulled very hard yanking me off the ground. I was brought back to reality. Erin had her hand knotted in my hair and she held me close to her, I could feel her take in deep breaths to sing the next line. I had to look away from her, looking at what this strange magic had made her turned into me want to scream. Her hair was being thrown into the air by the wind she was creating, the streaks in her hair were luminous, and her eyes were glowing silver. Gods was it scary. But when I looked at the Shadow I preferred the godly looking Erin. It was glowing red and melting shadow steamed off of its body. It was bearing it's large barbed teeth and growling like a cornered dog. It clawed at its head and shook it, banging it on the ground and screaming in agony and begging Erin to "Get out" of it's head. Erin stood and the area around us got considerably darker, her song intensified and she begin to sing in English.

_Die slowly dear Shadow_

_Pass into the world of eternal dreams _

_Feel your blood boil, watch your skin burn_

_Let this death be sweeter than your last_

_Please come to me my friend_

_Come in your old self, drop the chains_

_Listen to my words dear girl_

_You can be free from the pain_

_Don't let him control you any longer_

_Remember your old self, break away_

_Come back to me, Come to the light_

_Come Deadra, Come my old friend_

The shadow screamed one last time, but not the sound it had made so many times prior to this one, it was higher and it sounded less constricted. I saw something happen that astonished me. The black clothes she had been wearing melted away, replaced with a pair of patched up camo pants and a white t-shirt. Her black hair was not black but an amber red and playfully curled around her face. Dark hard eyes that were stern and full of pain loosened into a lustrous violet. Her pale skin visibly tanned. The shadow in her passed away. She was human and she looked confused.

" How did you-" I started to ask Erin but had to catch her. She had passed out from exhaustion. Thankfully as soon as she stopped her weird singing every thing about her went back to normal.

" Hey you! What are you doing to my friend!?" The girl yelled at me from the ground. I looked over to her for help because I, first off, was still in pain from my blow to the head and I was just tackled off a freaking dirt bike in the air not to mention the Hydra, I couldn't hold Erin up much longer. The girl, thank the gods, understood and came to my aid. She grabbed Erin up like she weighed nothing and slung her over her shoulder and took off running.

" Hey, wait!" I had no choice but to follow even if I had to do some kind of hop/skip thing to keep up; my leg was stiff and refused to bend. The former Shadow led me down the steep embankment and back to the road where a black SUV was parked, the keys in the laying on the dashboard. She laid Erin in the backseat and started up the car, hanging her arm on the window and looking at me expectantly.

" Well are you going to stand there all day? Get in the blooming car!" I didn't argue. I rode shotgun and she took off, burning out and kicking up dirt and we flew onto the road. She wasted no time. Her foot stomped on the clutch and she shifted gears, looking in the rear view mirror every once in a while, not once looking at me. I pushed my body far away from her and looked through the headrest to check on Erin. Sweat rolled down her face and she made sounds, like she was talking to herself. I concluded that she was fine just very tired.

" Who are you? Why am I in Kansas and why is Erin passed out?" She glanced at Erin for a moment confused then looked back on the road shaking her head.

" I am Annabeth Chase. Ah….Erin's to be mom. And I think your in Kansas to kill us and Erin did this weird singy thing and then boom you're here and she's like that. Out cold. Who are you?" Her eyes were huge.

" I-I'm Deadra Mandalay, daughter of Apollo…did you say she passed out because she _sang_!?" I looked out the window and noticed a "Leaving Kansas" sign. We where getting closer to Kiley.

" Ah, yeah. I don't know-" Deadra cursed in Greek cutting me off.

" Does that, by any chance, mean I was a Shadow?" This time I didn't answer, my throat was starting to hurt again, so I nodded.

" Crap! Double crap! Oh, freaking Erin! Are you trying to get your self killed!? Arrrrg!" She hit the shift stick really hard and pushed the gas to the floor.

" What's….wrong?" No not now, I need my voice! Deadra glanced at me with a look that read, " Can I trust you" then looked away.

" You know how Erin is a mixed blood," I nodded, " Well…..mixed bloods, they kind of have super powers." Deadra turned left at the intersection that would lead us towards Colorado.

" Super powers?" She nodded while she looked in the rear view mirror.

" Erin can sing, that's hers….her sister Kiley can do it too. You see, because they are granddaughters of Athena they are naturally smart. And they have power of the sea because of Poseidon. But, if you have noticed, the sea can sometimes sing to you, kinnda like a lullaby. And Athena is so smart she can sometimes make you do what she wants, you know, get in your head. Put the two together and that is their super power. If they sing with the right words, they can make you do what they want. From doing the chicken dance in your underwear in front of your co-workers to even making you shoot yourself. Erin used her power to push the Shadow out of me and make me normal again. However! It drains her so much that she die just trying. I wished she would have just killed me, it would have been easier. Idiot!" That explains why the Benny the guard dude wanted to shut Kiley up so bad. He must have thought she was going to make him drive into the desert. Deadra didn't talk after that, she just drove fast and glared at Erin in the mirror. I kept my eyes out side the window, taking in the "Welcome to Colorado" sign and the fact that three dirt bikes with five people standing next to them were on the side of the road.

" Pull over." I demanded sitting forward and ignoring the pain from speaking. Deadra looked at me like I was insane.

" What?" She questioned.

" Just do it!" She was about to protest when she noticed Brennion kicking his dirt bike and gasped. I took this as a good sign. She jerked the steering wheel to the right and we slid to a stop right in front of my companions. A very good sign. She kicked the door open and ran to give Amber a hug. Amber was in a state of shock while the others, except Percy and Rachel, all smiled and ran to great her, they were freaking out with excitement.

" Mmmmm" I heard from the backseat. Erin sat up holding her head and looking at me with her piercing gray eyes. I was so happy she had woken up I jumped into the backseat and wrapped my arms around her neck. Erin was stiff, not expecting such a reaction from me. She awkwardly patted my back at first then smiled and gave me a hug. Weird….she smelled like ozone.

" What got into you? You act like-" I punched her in the arm, though I didn't mean to hit a bruise, I kinnda had. She yelped and grabbed her arm, glaring at me.

" Don't you EVER do that again! Deadra told me you could have died!"

" Pshhhh, Deadra is exasperating and your being a drama queen, chill out." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her long arms making her fingers brush the roof. I shook my head and opened the door. Morning light greeted me with it's sweat smell and warm light, dew had collected on the ground and the dead grass crunched under my feat.

" Annabeth!" Percy yelled when he saw me and ran to give me a hug. " What happened to you!?"

I shrugged, " Nothing, just a little mid-morning exercise. What's up with you guys? " He looked back at the dirt bikes and scowled.

" We ran out of gas. Now we have to walk the rest of the way there. Do you know how-" Deadra cut him off.

" No you don't! I can give you guys a ride, I have no where better to go, so, where to?"

" Lyle's hideout." Brennion said looking out to the horizon. Deadra turned white. Apparently she hadn't thought about going back to that place, I don't blame her. In my peripherals I noticed Nate walk behind the SUV with Erin right behind him, they walked right out of my sight. What are they doing? I think I need to do a little detective work. I walked over to where they were with hushed footsteps and poked my head out so I could see them. Nate was holding Erin close enough for her to have her hands on his chest and for him to have his hands in her back pockets and for them to be….KISSING! They were kissing! Oh my gods! I was so surprised I fell down and lucky for me they noticed. Erin pushed Nate away as soon as she thought I was looking, both of them were blushing like crazy. I jumped up and pointed from Erin to Nate to them both.

"You….you where, I saw you….You where kissing!" They both ran over and covered my mouth.

"SHHHHHH!!!!!!" They screamed in unison. I nodded, they were scaring me with their fierce looks.

" You can't tell anyone, promise you won't tell." It was more of a demand than a question. I nodded because I couldn't say it with their freaking hands over my mouth. They both sighed with relief and let me go.

" How long has this been going on!?" I demanded. They looked at each other then at the ground blushing.

" Ah, the first night we stayed at camp." Nate's voice was barely audible. I was about to ask more questions when I heard Ambers voice calling us. They tried to get away but I grabbed their collars. And looked them in the eyes.

"I am not done with you two." They didn't like it but they nodded and scrambled off.

Back where the people were standing they had taken out a box and laid a map over it, with a glass on the map to magnify what ever it was they were looking at. Deadra was yelling at Brennion and Nate while Rachel talked quietly with Amber. Percy was the one looking at the map with a clueless look on his face. Amber noticed me coming and stood up, she had been crouching for some reason, and walked to meat me.

"We figured out the way to Kronos tomb but Deadra refuses to show us the way. She says she is never going to that place again. She gave us a map and said she will give us a lift but will only take us halfway." As she spoke she absent mindedly reached up and touched the burns on my face, her grimace told me she didn't like to see me hurt. These people are so protective of me.

"Okay that's good, but then why are they fighting with her?" She sighed angrily.

" They aren't happy with that fact. They want her to lead us to the doors."

" That absurd!" Erin said stepping forward.

"I agree. Hey what are you-" I was already there. My hands grabbing Brennion and Nate's ears and pulling them down to my level.

" We thankfully accept your ride and your map Deadra, thank you." And after I said it shoved the two boys in the back of the SUV and sat between them. NOW I feel like a mom. Everyone got in and about an hour later we were walking down a dusty trail looking for "a misplaced stone and something that shouldn't be."

**End of Chapter.**


	24. The Doors

**Chapter 23, wow, I never thought the stupid story of mine to last that long! And its only because of all you awesome people out there.**

**Song- Bidi Bidi Bom Bom by Selina **

**Disclaimer- I not only do not own PJO but I am also totally Awesome! ;)**

Annabeth's POV 

I think I finally found something I hate more than Lyle. The desert. Dry humid air always licking at my parched throat and cracked lips. Beach sand was soft and warm, this sand was burning and spiteful, digging into my shoes and scratching at my feet until it tasted my blood. Not only that but the desert hosted nasty little critters that wanted to hurt me if given the chance, black scorpions and ugly snakes. And I was stuck right in the middle of one looking for a person that is in a place that is supposed to be worst than this? I felt myself sigh as best I could with this dry mouth. And we still hadn't found what Deadra had said we needed to find in order to get into the fortress.

Deadra. She had left us on the road and turned the other way. Apparently before she was a Shadow she was Ronny's girlfriend. She missed him severely and was on her way to camp to not only see him but to help with the Shadow problem at camp. And when I thought about it, they kinnda made a cute couple. Him with his lime green hair and sweet personality. Her with her dark brooding eyes and tough nature, they balanced each other out. I decided this was fine just before jumping out of the car to travel this gods forsaken desert.

" Can't one of you make water?" Rachel said sitting on a rock and wiped her sweat off on her sleeve. Percy fell onto the ground next to her, silently refusing to get back up. I guess this was another needed break.

" I'm…..way….to tired." Percy said as he took his shirt off and put it over his head to suppress the heat scorching his face. Rachel looked at Erin who was leaning on Nate breathing heavily. Erin nodded without opening her closed eyes and fell forward on her knees. Her hands formed a cup and she started digging into the red sand, throwing it over her back and breathing harder with each scoop. Once she decided the hole was deep enough, she put her hands over it, palms faced down. Nothing happened. Erin looked at Percy and he understood what she was asking. He put his hands over the hole too and it slowly filled up with trace amounts of water. Rachel looked like she had just got a porch for her birthday. Everyone thanked them respectively as they drank from their little pool of water and they themselves drank until there was none left then we had to go. Back into the harsh sands of this desert.

" I haven't seen any thing 'that shouldn't be' you guys." Nate said after about ten minutes. I nodded agreeing with him. According to Deadra the Shadow hideout is hiding from the eyes and you can only find it if you see something out of place first. But all I've seen out here is a few lizards, ugly brush, and a few cacti. That's not out of place. I walked on, staring up at the bare mountains in the foreground, they were close for a mountain….though they weren't very tall.

" Hey guy's, does this look out of place to you?" I heard Amber ask from behind me. We all turned around to see her holding a white rose, stained with lavender at the bottom. It was a pretty flower but it shouldn't be here in the middle of a desert.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" Erin said stepping forward and grabbing it. The rose was not affected by the heat at all, it must be getting a lot of water.

" Next to the river place of sorts." Amber said pointing behind her to a dip in the sand. It was way off from where we had all be walking, she must have tripped and fell with out us realizing it. Erin didn't have time to talk she ran to the dip.

" No Erin wait-" Amber called out in warning. Too late. Erin ran right to the edge of what she thought was the bed of a river, what it really was, was a canyon. Not deep but to far down for us to get her without casting ourselves in as well. She struggled in the rushing water below, she acted like the water was heaver than normal water. Nate put his foot over the edge to get a better look then backed up and preformed a perfect dive into the water. Great, now we lost both of them! Nate swam to her and put his arm around her waist but if Erin, a granddaughter of Poseidon, was struggling with the water then there is NO way he could save her. And he didn't. The furious water swept them down, us following from above, and they went under, up, back under. I couldn't take it and I wasn't even down there. They were gone. The river had carried them under the rock that engulfed the river, and now it had eaten Erin and Nate. This was not okay with me, I can't lose both Erin and Kiley. And that's why I did what I did. A moment of pure insanity I suppose. I jumped.

The water accepted me gratefully and pulled me under with out hesitation. But I couldn't swim to the top, the ice cold water pushed me down and held me at the bottom. Darkness swirled around me and my lungs were screaming at me for air but I couldn't move. Two hands grabbed my wrist and pulled so hard I think I got Indian burn under water. At the surface three heads came up instead of just my one. Percy and Brennion had saved me, but they were in no shape to save themselves. This evil river held onto our legs and pulled us down through the rock that had swallowed Erin and Nate previously, twisting us and pulling us in any way it could. From above I think I might have seen Amber and Rachel on e last time before darkness ruled over my sight. The three of us held onto each others arms as the blind river pulled us along. And because it was blind we didn't see that the river ended in this rock at the mercy of another until we ran into it. Well more like slammed into it. I stayed still, grateful for the rest but I could feel the boys moving next to me, climbing onto this rock that was before us. I sighed and began my ascend as well. I stumbled along with my hands out and my ears on high alert. My hands brushed against a warm body wearing cold things. This body reacted to my touch by grabbing my wrist and pushing me to the floor with a sword tip on my throat. Who was this? Before I could even think about that I bright blue light illuminated the apparent cave we had washed up in. it was coming from two different direction's, one from Nate and one from Brennion, their hands were on fire. This allowed me to see who it was that had a hold of me.

It was a tall gruff man wearing black armor over his fat belly, the result of to many ale's, my assumption. He had a full beard covering his broad chin and under his helmet I saw the cold, dark eye's of a Shadow.

" Clay veson, neh palul truse!!" the Shadow yelled in gibberish. Erin responded in his same gibberish talk.

" Caengo mesh tusay, monglez von bey." she said. The Shadow looked at us confused then nodded and disappeared into the rock, slipping through the cracks like sand through an hour glass. I pulled myself up and rubbed my wrist while Erin walked over to the rock this Shadow man had been leaning against.

" What the crap did you say to him?" I asked. She looked at me with a smile.

" I told him we were here to relive him of his duties." Brennion walked over with the key in his hand.

" And what would those duties be?" Rachel asked from behind me. Apparently her and Amber had decided to join in on the fun.

" Guarding the kingdom doors of the Shadow palace."

**Short yes but I just wanted to get this done so the next chapter won't be 20 pages.**


	25. Lyle's Love

**Okay for fair warning, this chapter is going to make some people angry (please don't kill me Stef!) and I would prefer it if I didn't wake up in the middle of the night to see one of you dragging me off to your torture chambers. Because, well, I don't like the idea of being tortured. ;)**

**Song- Second Chance by Shinedown and 3 a.m. by Matchbox 20**

**Disclaimer- is dumb and I hate it and I REFUSE to write another one!**

Annabeth's POV

Brennion was precise and quick with his work, skilled hands ran over the rock to look for a small indentation on the rock's face. When he had found it he moved fast, the key he had been holding was thrust into the rock with his hands curled around it. Clockwise two times, he mouthed and then he pulled it out and pushed it, the tip, into a small sun that was carved on the clay stone. It stuck in and the small space we were standing in filled with a loud noise of air suddenly released after years of captivity. The rock split in half before us, darkness stirred before my wide eyes. Echoes of faint screams crawled into my ears and into my brain so it could play the agonizing tune over, and over again. As I took my first step into the dark prison my foot fell with a morbid splash. My once clean converse was now soaked in the blood of the innocent. It lined the walls of the small cave, hand prints smeared from being dragged marred the walls, and I eventually saw who it was the blood and prints had come from. A man lay gasping on the ground, clawing at the walls and wailing names of random things and people. He was bald, recently it looked like, had his hair been cut off, with a sword by the looks of the slashes on his white scalp. He was crying and wringing his wrist so much the skin had become raw and irritated, but he showed no sign of pain except when you looked in his eyes. A broken soul lived behind those open windows. I could see straight into his fragile mind, something had taken everything he held in there and crushed it, burned it, broken it. He was now a roaming body full of pain and never allowed to feel a thing again with his forgotten feelings of love. This man was a numb body, a broken soul, and a thoughtless being. He was destroyed in and out. His hungry eyes saw me coming and looked at me through tears of blood and salt. His gaze made me want to cower, not in terror but from the pain he was sending to me.

" Turn back!" He cried, gripping at my ankles, " Please turn back! He used my body and made me his slave! I was pushed back from myself, trapped in my own head. I had to watch as my own hand killed my family, turn back I beg of you!" I could do nothing. He desperately wanted for me to leave but I could not, for Kiley's sake, I could not.

" I-I'm sorry." My voice came out as a squeak, a timed whisper. I had never felt this weak and powerless before. Seeing a man so entirely broken and hurt humbled me to the point of tears. My instinct was to crawl into a ball next to him and share his grief with my tears. I bent down about to do so until I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me far away from the crying man. The arm was soon joined with its twin and I felt myself being pulled against someone, their hair and nose touching my neck. Percy. My hand found his head and knotted it's fingers in his hair. He was shaking.

" Percy, what's wrong?" A stupid question but an honest one at that.

" Nothing." Was all he said then grabbed my hand and pulled us through the evil tunnel once again. Erin clung to Nate's hand like it was her life support, she was wild eyed and fearful in a way I had never seen before. Amber and Rachel stayed very close to each other, both of them silently refusing to look at the man. Brennion was the only one that showed no sign of fear, only a burning desire in his eyes to hold Kiley again. He wanted her back badly, it showed on his face and played on his tongue. But he was not the only one, Erin was in monumental pain. She was at a loss with out her sister at he side, it was like her other half was missing and she felt utterly alone in this world. We needed Kiley back badly.

" Stop," Brennion ordered stepping ahead of us all, " I have no memory of this place."

The room we had entered was the size of an average bed room, a stone floor covered in dirt and brick walls with dark tapestries hanging all over. A simple table was in the middle of this, a pitcher of ale and mugs sat on it. Two sleeping guards sat around said table, completely unaware of our presence. My plan was to sneak around them undetected. Erin's plan was to break their necks in their sleep before they could kill us. We went with her plan. Brennion and Nate did it quick and dropped their body's to the ground with their hands over the Shadows mouths, a precautionary measure in case they screamed.

" Search them." Amber ordered taking out her staff and twisting it in her hands nervously, her battle reflexes where making her jumpy. Erin took their armor off first an started going through their coat pockets next. What she pulled out she threw into Amber's hands so she could check it over. Most everything she looked at wasn't what she was looking for, whatever that may be. Erin moved on to the next man, bigger in body size than the last and older in the face and hands, this man had seen many winters.

" Found one!" Amber yelled excitedly and waved it around. It was a piece of old paper.

" What is it?" Percy asked inching in closer next to me so he could squeeze me close like I might slip away if he didn't hold me. Something was off about him.

" A map…..that I can't read. But it is a map, and that's a step up!" Amber said looking at it with squinted eyes. Rachel glanced over her shoulder at the parchment in Ambers hands. Her breath caught and she stole the paper from Amber.

" I can read it! The stupid finishing school I go to makes me take French and this is in French, thankfully I paid attention that class. It says weird stuff. Not a map, more like an informational pamphlet. You know, to let the guards know what's up." Rachel sat down in one of the now empty chairs, skimming over the paper quickly. Erin pulled up a chair next to her and put a finger on the paper.

" What, what does this say? Right here." Rachel squinted, deep in thought, then nodded and looked at her.

" Three on person, keep syringe warm, and don't speak to the injected. New prisoners; Phillip Harman, Jose Carmen, Ronda Loll, and Donathan McDowell. Maximum security; Kiley Jackson, keep in detention ward and lyems at all times-" Rachel paused looking at the paper with a funny face, " What's a lyem?" Erin's eye's flashed with anger like a fire suddenly doused in gasoline. Brennion too looked suddenly angry, furious actually.

" Does it really say that?" Brennion asked stroking his invisible beard. Rachel nodded and smacked the paper with the back of her hand.

" Yeah, right here, L-Y-E-M-S." Not the answer neither of them wanted to hear. Erin stood up and paced a bit before grabbing her chair and throwing it across the room. It broke into tiny pieces and scattered across the floor. Brennion kicked the dead body of the guard laying on the round repeatedly until he sagged to the floor breathing heavily and letting a few lone tears streak his grimy face.

" What did I-" Rachel said looking scared. Nate and Amber both put a hand on her shoulders and pulled her back from the two fuming mixed bloods.

" You did nothing wrong Rachel. Keep reading, evenly they will calm themselves down."

" First tell me what a lyem is." Rachel folded her arms stubbornly. Amber looked at Nate shocked at her reaction, had she never been told no before? Nate rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground in front of her.

" Lyems are handcuffs specifically made for mixed bloods and half bloods. They look like two silver bracelets on both hands, no chain to keep the hands together, these kind of cuffs aren't made for that. No, these ones suppress power. They have little teeth on the inside of the silver band and when you use your powers, think about using your powers, or even see something remotely close to what your powers are, those teeth grow bigger and sink into the skin on your wrist. They bite into you and tap your power, stealing it from your blood. Very painful. And if you wear them all the time, they can kill you. Now you know, will you keep reading?" Nate laid back and put his hands under his head wit his eyes closed. He was so calm about the whole thing.

" Ah, y-yeah. Keep lyems on at all times. Test subjects; Ronda Loll, Steve Torando, Liana Saguaros, and Braven Kollmen. Injections; Two each. Survivors; None. New test subjects; Billy Nomad, Donna Summerfield, and Kiley Jackson. Test will begin immediately in hospital room. Prepare subjects. In rooms, 3b, 3a, 3d, and 3c. Double patrol and triple work ours. All hail Lyle!" She finished and threw the paper down, sick with it's contents. Everyone was still. According to that paper was going to be used as some kind of lab rat. Tested with a test no one had survived. Kiley could be dead. No! Annabeth, don't think like that. You will find her, you saw her in your dream. Oh gods my dream! That's what it was about. She had already been tested on, and she had survived. But, what does that mean? My thoughts were interrupted when Percy spoke.

" Okay…..I get it now. It _is _a map guys. It told us where Kiley is. Room 3c, a hospital room. So we just look for hospital rooms. Brennion, do you know where that is?" Brennion nodded slowly and pulled out a knife.

" Level three. The prison floor."

~………….~

I officially hate this place. It's one thing to have to sneak around in the dark so we don't get caught but to have to see Shadow's in the process of torturing people makes it worst. And not only that but, it's freaking freezing down here. Icy wind blew down the dark corridors and chilled me to the bone. Screams reverberated off the walls and into my ears. As we passed jail cells I was forces to look at the sad, tear stained faces of the bleeding and broken prisoners held in these small rooms. I squeezed Percy's hand tighter and kept my head down after that.

We came upon a small intersection in the hall, a left took us into a gold and obsidian hall way, and a right took us into a sky blue hallway. We took the right. It held six doors in a square room. Each door was a dark mahogany and had small safety glass windows in them. Letters were painted on the doors, from A to F. Kiley's room, according to the pamphlet, was 3c. Lever three, door C. Perfect. Erin went to open it but it was locked. Easley fixed. Brennion kicked it down. They did nothing, hesitant. Not wanting to see if she was in _that _room but dieing to know. I couldn't stand around and wait, I wanted to see Kiley now. I stormed the room with no one behind me.

And there she was. The hospital room I had seen in my dreams was no longer existent. The lumpy hospital cot had been replaced with a small twin sized mattress and silk quilts. Blue splatters of paint had been thrown on the wall in a measly attempt to blot out the blood stains. A desk was pushed in the corner where an autopsy table used to be, and sitting at the desk was Kiley. Her back was to me, and she was writing hastily, paper after paper. My body was compelled to her, it was the one that threw a foot forward, followed by another. My mind was not working, it was, for the first time in my life, not thinking up anything. So I let my body stay in charge and stalk up behind her. But, without a brain I am clumsy, my foot caught on a stack of books and knocked them over with a loud thud. Kiley whipped around with a knife, my knife, pointed at my throat.

The girl I saw was Kiley but not. Her eye's were the hard platinum tinged blue, like dry ice, hard and cold. Her hair was even shorter than in my last dream, and dyed silver. She was thin, sickly thin not thin like she was before, and she looked stretched. Tired and over run. Kiley looked like an undead monster. And the worst part was, she showed no love towards me. Her eyes were full of anger, resentment, and malevolent hunger. This was not _my_ Kiley, this was Lyle's creation. Kiley pushed the blade harder in me, drawing blood.

" What are you doing in here!? This is my quarters, master gave it to me! Get out, get out now before I kill you!" I was to stunned to react. Not a good thing. Kiley kicked me, hard. I was sent flying out the door and slammed into a wall. Kiley followed me out, but slower and surer as she grabbed a black sword out of a large urn I had over looked. It was a Shadow weapon. I was dazed and seeing double, so I was in no condition to block the incoming blow. Percy, however, was. He intercepted it with Riptide and kicked Kiley away. Before she could get up an come back to get us Percy helped me to my feet, Amber and Nate moved in front of us with their weapons held out. Kiley looked at them as if seeing them for the first time. She drew another sword she had strapped to her back, standing at ready for a fight. Erin ran to her sister, joy written all over her face. Erin was not seeing that Kiley was looking at her with a look that everyone but her could understand. Kiley wanted to kill her.

" Kiley! Your all right, I was so worried!" Erin attempted to hug her sister but Kiley wouldn't allow it, she punched Erin in the face. Erin was sent reeling, she fell at Amber's feet.

" Your high, stay away from me freak!" Kiley spat on Erin and stepped away.

" K-Kiley, what are you doing!? Don't you remember me!?" Erin was crying uncontrollably. Kiley's face remained blank.

" I have never seen you before in my life." Erin was no longer here, she buried her face in Amber's pants leg and cried, long loud tears. Brennion walked into view, so he could stand in front of Kiley. He didn't speak, that would have given her time to think. No, instead he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. I waited for Kiley to melt into his arms, no such thing happened. She kneed him in the groin and when he doubled over she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face and pushed him away.

" What is wrong with you!?" She yelled. Brennion held his bleeding nose and looked at her bewildered.

" Kiley, you're my girlfriend, I love you, why are you doing this to me!?"

" I am _not_ your girlfriend, I have never met you. And I don't care if you love me, I love Lyle." Brennion let out a choked breath and started to cry as well.

" Kiley? Are you all right?" We all heard. I cringed at the sound of his voice. Lyle came walking over to Kiley, stepping over Brennion, and giving her a passionate kiss. Kiley wrapped her arms around his waist and Lyle's hand rested on Kiley's butt. It disgusted me. When they pulled away from each other, though he still had his arm around her waist, Lyle looked at us like mice caught under a kittens paw.

" What do you want me to do with them love?" Kiley asked as she nuzzled his neck affectionately.

" Whatever you want, they are your family. How do you want them to die?" Lyle pulled Kiley tight against his chest but he glared at Brennion as if gloating.

" They are not mine. Let them die slowly. Feed them to Slovea." Kiley gave us a far away look that lasted only a few seconds before I became dizzy. I swooned in Percy's rattling arms and as I passed out I heard Lyle say this, " Let it be so my Love."

**The next chapter will be intense. This one is just building up to what is going to happen.**

**Awesome One**


	26. Brennion, Kill me

**This is the anticipated chapter that will decide the fate of our favorite mixed blood, Kiley. Perhaps she can come back from this terrible ordeal and maybe not. Who will know but me?**

**Song- Any random Nirvana song you can think of.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and my arms felt like they were being boiled in a cauldron. Heat coursed up the left side of my body though I could feel a cold wind pushing over my right. I was on my side. My cheek on something rough….sand. It moved against me when I breathed. My hands were tied, tight enough to make me bleed and lose feeling in my wrist. My lungs hurt, the feeling of someone poking needles in me with every breath. It was dark, and I was outside again in the desert, the moon bathing us in a silvery light. Tall fires burned all around me, in a perfect circle. Seven fires. Seven people. One of my companions all lay by a fire, including me. I felt cold now, even with the fire by me. That was when I realized I was barley wearing clothes. My shirt was ripped just above the navel, all the way around. My jeans where ripped, now like a pare of short shorts. My shoes were burning, as well as the cloth from my jeans and shirt. My armor and weapons were gone, no where in sight. When I looked around the circle I noticed all the girls were the same as me, ripped shirts, ripped pants and missing shoes. The guys shirts burned, shoes burning, and their pants ripped just above the knees. And everything that burned gave of a dark purple colored smoke, like a beacon, and the purple color, it kinnda gave off our scent. Faint, hard to catch, but it was there. I decided now was a good time to sit up. A low growl sounded, a mixture of rocks falling and a baritone playing it's lowest note. It made me shiver. It was coming from right behind me. I couldn't do it….I won't. Fear coursing through my veins, I turned to meet the sound.

I made muffled sounds of screams and I could feel tears streaming silently down my face. It was _right_ behind me, it's nose touching mine. What _it_ was I'm not sure but I know it was big, like, put Michel Jordan to shame big. Large canine teeth made for chewing through bone snapped against it's other yellow teeth. Beady black eyes no larger than a marble looked out from the side of its head, one on each side of it's huge snout. White fur covered it's over sized body, dirty and matted with leaves of desert brush. It hunched, partly because it's hind legs where enormous and its front arms where considerably shorter, like a t-rex. But also because it was sniffing me, sniffing the top of my head, pushing me around because I weighed nothing compared to it's huge mass. Then it stopped, lifting its head to the sky and emitting a growl so frightening I screamed along with it, shaking terribly. Then it dropped its head, giving me the look a predator gives it's prey just before it dies and charged. I'm dead! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead! Is this a painless death? Why can I still feel air on my tongue, still hear the horrible snuffing of this beast, still shy away as a super natural coolness raked my skin? My eyes were closed, I realized, and when I opened them I understood why I wasn't dead, it was because I was still alive. The beast was preoccupied with a skeleton warrior shooting at it with his old time rifle. But-my vision swept over to Nate. He was still asleep with blood trickling down his face. Brennion. Brennion was propped on one elbow, his other arm outstretched and his palm facing the beast, black mist swirled all around him. My brain was sluggish and it hurt to think but even with that, I understood that he had saved my life. I nodded and he did the same, we understood what had to be done from here. Brennion got up, his feet tied together and old bonds that once held his wrist together lay in the sand forgotten. I rolled past him as he shot blue fire at the beast, catching his hide ablaze and dogging it's longs talons as it swiped at him angrily. My mind went into survivor mode. I dropped flat, feeling air toss my hair as the monsters claw sliced just above my head. I crawled away when he tried to stab at me and his claws got stuck in the sand, Brennion kept him busy with his lighting after that. Erin moaned in her sleep letting me know she was beside me. Erin! I shook her furiously in an attempt to wake her. Thank the gods she started moving and sat up. It only took a matter of seconds to understand what was going on then she was up blasting water on the monster. I was on my way to wake Nate up when I felt a cord around my neck pulling so hard I couldn't breath. I was drug off away from the fight and the fire, my neck burned from contact with this rope and an acrid smell filled my nostrils. Poison. I was flipped on my back when the Shadow stopped dragging me and he sat on me but what he was doing….my scream pierced the silence. I tried desperately to get away but I couldn't, he had me tight. Squeezing his knees on my rib cage and pulling me against him with a handful of my now loose hair. I heard a faint metallic sound, a zipper. Oh gods, no….then a scream. But this one was deeper and most definitely not mine, I was to scared to scream. A lifeless body fell beside me. I couldn't move, but then, how is it I'm standing? Two arm are holding me up and a sword fell to my feet. Riptide. It was Percy. I turned in his arms and buried myself in him.

" Are you okay Annabeth? Did he hurt you?" He whispered it in my ear. I didn't want to answer, I was to busy crying on his neck. I'm allowed to cry now, in the dark, away from anyone else except the person I love. Here is where I will let everything from today, yesterday and the day before catch up to me. I'll cry for me, for Kiley, for camp and for whatever else I feel like but no one will ever know. No one but Percy.

" Annabeth?" Percy coaxed. He pulled away only the slightest, just so he could see my face. He looked worried as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I smiled sadly at him and nodded so he could see I was fine. He pulled me into him, burring his hands in my hair and kissed my neck softly.

" Annabeth I love you." I tightened my grip on him and kissed his warm lips.

" I love you to Percy." We only held each under the moon light until we heard a scream and loud growl. Our heads jerked toward the fires, suddenly remembering the dilemma over there. I took of running.

I shouldn't have stayed away so long, things were in chaos. Erin was laying on the ground, swarming in pain and gripping her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. She was the one screaming. Amber was standing over her, protecting her from the shadow that was trying to kill her. Rachel had somehow managed to weave between the fights and steal enough cloth to wrap around Erin's wound only when Erin pulled her hands away it was green and sensitive. She screamed louder when Rachel tried to help. Brennion was snow white and dripping sweat, he had summoned so many skeletons he had drained his energy to the max, but he wouldn't stop. He fought with an intensity that made my hair stand on end, Brennion would fight until he died. Nate looked the same, him and his brother stood back to back, slinging fire and lighting, and beating down anyone that came close. But this, even all this, was not enough. The white beast still lived and shadows filled the grounds like locust. And they didn't stop coming, we had no weapons, no more energy, no hope. Percy shoved his hand in his pocket expecting to find Riptide there but, by the look on his face, it wasn't. We really had nothing.

" Annabeth, look out!" It was Amber's voice. I was tackled and slammed into the sand. Amber was on top of me, but her back was on me. She held a sword by its blade as a shadow pushed it harder to stab her. The blade bit into Amber's hands, blood spiraled down her forearms, her face contorted. She was losing this tug-o-war, soon her strength would give way and we would die. And then there it was, a soft enticing music, the music of the most beautiful singing I had ever heard. This was so peaceful I was going to sleep, then I remembered something. Erin was the one singing, her face covered in sweat and her breathing was fast. She looked like she was in a serous amount of pain but she kept singing, and when she did the Shadows around us swayed and fell. Dead. Nate looked pained to watch her and finally couldn't anymore, he ran to her side and made her stop. As soon as she did, she slumped into his arms, grey sweat rolled down her face, and the bleeding had doubled as her heart beat sped up. Amber was off of me and with Erin in 30 seconds, and I was on my knees right beside her.

" Erin, you idiot, I thought we agreed for you not to save me when your hurt." Amber was crying and holding Erin's rattling hand. Erin smiled, a bloody smile.

" Yeah but I never promised." Amber was crying, and smiling, and shaking her head, she was in complete disarray.

"You idiot." She put her forehead on Erin fingers. Nate had Erin's other hand and was trying to be strong for her sake, but he was crying too. Erin's head was in Rachel's lap and Rachel herself looked close to tears.

" Well isn't this sweet." That was Lyle's voice. I turned and there he stood, just a few feet away with at least 20 Shadow's behind him and one standing beside him. Lyle was dressed in black armor, and wore a purple cloak with Kronos symbol of power on it. In his hand, a long broadsword made of celestial bronze and on the blade were names of every person he had ever killed with that sword. Far to many names.

" Go away! Or I swear, I'll-I'll-" Brennion jumped to his feet, holding fire in his hand in the shape of a sword. Blue flame tickled up his arm and dripped on the ground causing a mini inferno that lasted only a second. The fire matched his mood and right now it was raging.

" You'll what di Angelo? You gonna hit me? Pshhhh, I'd like to see you try." Lyle rested his arm on the shoulder of the shadow next to him causing me to finally notice it. It wasn't dressed like any other Shadow I had seen before. This Shadow was, of course, in black armor but it was lined in red and splattered in blood. It had on black helmet with a demon face painted on hiding what it looked like. It wielded duel swords, both as black as Lyle's heart. This Shadow was thin, and impulsive. Shuffling it's feet and juggled it's swords with expertise, an impressive feat to be able to do something like that so gracefully. That meant it could only be one person-

" Kiley kill this damned grandson of Hades." Kiley bowed to Lyle sweetly then turned to Brennion, who was backing away wild eyed. Brennion couldn't do this, he couldn't fight Kiley let alone kill her. Besides he had no weapon, surely she would be courteous enough to give him a sword? No such luck. She jumped at him, slashing both swords at his head. He dropped to the ground and rolled to his feet. If he was going to beat her, he would have to wear her down. That was his only chance. Kiley recovered quickly and spun at him swinging one sword at his head, the other at his feat, both coming from different directions so he was caught between an anvil and the hammer. He swung his legs up, putting his weight on his one hand and kicked away the swords from bottom to top. Kiley was quick though, she already expected him to do this. That's why she dropped a sword and kicked his face. He fell back holding his nose, not noticing her coming at him, sword raised. He had no time to do some fancy move to block himself, all he could do was send a volt of electricity her way. It knocked her helmet off and made her scream in pain as she fell to the ground. Brennion looked sick with himself, he wanted to run to her.

" Kiley, I'm so sorry. I-I had to, I mean-" Kiley was on top of him throwing punches. In her storm of bloody punches I noticed something. Her cheek was tattooed, a strange tribal pattern that glowed silver, to match her platinum hair streaked with her natural black. Her eyes were still that scary unnatural silver color but they were lined in black, like she was wearing to much make up but it was natural. Lyle smiled when he saw me looking.

" Impressive, isn't it?" He folded his arms proudly and watched as Kiley picked Brennion's head up and kneed his face. I winched.

" What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rachel screamed, bending her knees then standing up straight like it hurt her to watch this. Lyle gave her a look of pure hatred. Kiley seemed affected by this, she started shaking and she turned toward Rachel.

" No Kiley, I can handle her. Kill Brennion…..slowly." Kiley nodded then went back to kicking Brennion's ribs.

" There is nothing wrong with me, I am an artist. Look at my master piece," He pointed to Kiley, " Look at what I have created!" Rachel looked like she was going to be sick. Nate stood up, letting Erin's shaking hand slip out of his, and walked up to Lyle.

" You call this art!? You kidnap a seventeen year old girl, beat her, then brain wash her into fighting for you!? That's what you call art!?" Nate had gotten in Lyle's face and was screaming. Lyle casually pushed him away and dusted his armor off like there was something there.

" You got it all wrong kid. I never brain washed her, she is doing it all willingly-" I wasn't going to listen to this.

" Liar! You injected a mind controlling serum in the base of her skull then you raped her! She has no control over her self!" Lyle was baffled. Not only had I interrupted the dark king but I called his bluff. He only stayed in shock for a while then he regained his cool with a dumb smile.

" Ah, you caught me little dreamer. Yes, that serum is called melonaskullves, or Dry Ice. It washes over the brain and settles in the nerves system and who ever had sex with her while she is under it's power for the first time will have control over her mind and body. But you see when you have sex, it makes her _want_ to do what ever I say. She willingly does this for her master, for her lover. For me." Lyle smiled coldly. My heart sank. He had destroyed everything Kiley had become to kill him. He had made his worst enemy love him. He had taken the one that was to kill him and make her kill for him instead.

" She still has a soul," Erin said it almost to quietly for anyone to hear but those who did reeled back in shock, " She may be under your spell evil witch, but she still has something stronger than your drug. She has her soul, and I swear to you evil king, my sister will kill you. Slowly. You will pay for what you have done to her." Erin's stare worked past his easy going cover and dug up all his courage so she could crush it. He started sweating and, if possible, he looked nervous.

Back in the middle of our formed circle Brennion dodged another swipe of Kiley's sword. He looked cut up under his ribs, his face was bleeding pretty bad, he spat up blood every few seconds, and he had three sword cuts on the inside of his arm. And yet he refused to fight back, even if she was going to kill him he wouldn't hurt her. He loved her to much. She, on the other hand, looked pissed. He wouldn't fight back, she liked the challenge of her prey fighting back. It gave her a sense of morbid satisfaction, and she wasn't getting it.

" Fight back! Fight back damn you!" She kicked him in the ribs as he crawled slowly to his feet making him fall down yet again. He shook his head, and looked at her with a warm smile. This made her more mad than ever. She picked him up by his hair and threw him into a Shadows shield, denting the shield and making his head bleed like crazy. Then, out of no where, she started crying. Silent tears they may have been, but they were most defiantly there.

" I said fight me! Gods damn you Brennion, fight me!" Her face fought with her feelings. She knew his name, and she was sad for what she was doing to him. But her mind still told her to kill him and her face clearly showed anger despite the tears running off her chin.

" Kiley." Brennion was being soft, his most genital voice, a voice I hadn't even heard before. Kiley was visibly torn, her sword hand pointed the sword at him but she was shaking and holding her other hand out to him. He wanted to take it but with her sword pushing into his atom's apple, he couldn't.

" Brennion, please, kill me. I-I can't talk….myself, anymore," It sounded forced, her voice was under pressure, " He'll take me back soon…while you can, kill me." She dropped her sword and fell at his feet, her head bowed. He fell with her and stole her away, gathering her in his arms. She was shaking like she had hypothermia and crying a river.

" Please don't leave me," Brennion whispered in her ear, making her sobs have moaning sound, " Kiley, stay mine. Please, don't-"

" Brennion, I'm not me anymore. You don't understand, I'm already dead, if I can't kiss you and can't love Erin. Then I'm dead. Just do me a favor and make my body dead too, please before Lyle takes me back. I can't stand being-" She screamed. Her body convulsed, she coughed up blood, and slumped in Brennion's arms.

" Kiley Jackson," Lyle's voice was thick with anger, " You stand accused for braking Shadow law. You directly disobeyed my command. For this, you will be punished." Lyle walked toward the two in the middle with his sword held out. Brennion coved Kiley with his arms and held his head high, he was going to die, yes, but he was going to die for love and with dignity. Lyle was only a few feet away from them when a small boy jumped in-between him and the couple.

This boy was thin, I could see his bones under his ghoulishly white skin. His ash blond hair fell softly over his sea green eyes, two streaks of silver and green clearly visible. He was short for his age, the top of his head would probably just barley touch my chin, but then again, I was short myself. He stood firm, his feet sunk into the sand and his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. He wasn't going to let Lyle any where near those two.

" DJ get out of my way. You know the rules, she must die." DJ shook his head.

" Those are rules that apply to _Shadows_. Kiley isn't a Shadow, she is human……ish." Kiley pulled herself up, painfully by the sound of her whimpers, and looked at DJ. Her eyes filled with tears, her grey eyes.

" DJ….." Her voice was frail and tired, but clearly hers, for the first time in a while. DJ faltered in his intense glare. For a brief second he looked like a child, a scared child that wanted to be held. He wanted his big sisters warmth, he wanted her to be his again. Not Lyle's. And that brought back the proud glare.

" Stop using my sister for your dumb experiment Lyle." DJ's voice was clear and demanding. He was strong, mentally. Nothing Lyle would say could tell DJ off. And when Kiley stood up slowly behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders, I had a feeling nothing Lyle could do would hurt DJ either.

" You know I can't do that DJ, even if I wanted to. Kiley will die without me, she _needs_ my serum." The blood in DJ face drained, he tried to talk but nothing came out. Lyle smiled.

" That's a boy, now come on we have no time for your childish games-what are you doing!?" Kiley had leaned down while Lyle was talking and whispered something in his ear. DJ's eyes grew wide and he whipped around to face Kiley.

" Are you crazy!?" DJ sounded mad but his voice was quivering and he looked like he was going to cry. Kiley smiled sadly and ran a hand through DJ's hair.

" DJ please. It is the only way to guarantee your safety, you'll be fine. They will take care of you-" DJ really was crying now, stopping Kiley mid-speech. She held his face in her hands and rested her forehead on his.

" Kiley I refuse to leave you." He meant what he said but it was nearly a whisper, like he was scared to say it. Kiley kissed his forehead softly and looked in his eyes.

" DJ, do this for me. I want you to be safe. Go with Brennion. And after you leave, don't ever listen to me or trust me again, do you understand? I mean it DJ, if you give me the chance I _will_ kill you. You can't rely on me when I am under Lyle's spell. Promise me," DJ shook his head stubbornly making Kiley smile, " DJ, promise me." There was a long silence, even Lyle respected the quiet.

" All right, I promise, but that doesn't mean I won't be trying to get you back Kiley. Your _mine, _not Lyle's." Kiley nodded and kissed DJ one more time before she gave him a shove towards me. DJ tripped over his feet and fell in my arms. He didn't pull away like I expected, instead he buried his head in my curls that hung over my shoulder and cried. I wasn't sure what to do at first, then something inside me forced me to hold him protectively while he cried. It felt right.

" Well that's just….revolting," Lyle said glaring at DJ and me, " But, no matter, he is no further use to me. Now come Kiley, your already looking weak, you can't do much for me dead." Lyle held out his hand with a bored look on his face. Kiley looked at the hand like it was death, which, for her, it was. She sighed loudly and reached for it but Brennion pulled it back and pulled her into his embrace so he could kiss her. She trembled at his touch, and buried her hands in his long hair. Their kiss was short lived because Kiley pulled away screaming and holding her stomach. Brennion looked both confused and worried, a terrible combination.

" She is going into withdrawals." DJ whispered into my hair. I looked down at him, surprised he had spoke.

" What?" He pulled his head off me, refusing to let go, but pulling far enough away so that I could see his serous tear stained face.

" Dry Ice, the drug Lyle uses on her, it really is a drug. And she hasn't had any in a while so she is going into withdrawals. Withdrawals that will kill her, that's why she has to go back with him, or she'll die. Without that drug, my sister is as good as dead." That brought up fresh tears and he cried on me some more. I held him tight while looking at Kiley shake profusely and stager towards Lyle. Lyle grabbed her hair and bent her over. He reached into the pocket inside his armor and pulled out a syringe filled with a black liquid and stabbed the needle in Kiley's neck. She fell out of his grip and hit the ground, going into convulsions and screaming. Lyle snapped his fingers and two large Shadows came and carried her off with him following slowly.

" Round one, Lyle. Round two, unknown. We'll see DJ, we'll see. For now, Kiley is mine. Lets see if you can get her back." Lyle yelled as he left. DJ pulled away and looked after him into the night.

" Yes, we'll see." It was almost to quiet for me to hear but DJ said it as a promise, he was going to get his sister back. Suddenly I was aware of Erin standing next to us, looking from DJ to me.

" DJ…." She said it as soft as Kiley had. Immediately DJ's attention was on her, as well as his hands. He was inspecting Erin's wound.

" You were clawed by Slovea. Go over there by the fire now," As Amber and Nate took Erin by the shoulders and sat her down beside a fire DJ pulled out a small knife and buried it in the flames, " Slovea's claws are coated in poison. This poison does two things, it creates a lot of pain and it makes you bleed excessively. Neither of which is good. I'm going to cauterize you Erin, it will hurt, but no more than it does now. Are you ready?" DJ stood on his knees beside her with a red hot blade in hand. Erin nodded and gripped Amber and Nate's hand tighter as he pressed the blade to her skin. He smoothed it over her cut as if spreading butter on toast, the wound sealed like expected and left red, burned skin behind. He put the blade back in the fire, while waiting for it to heat he would comfort her with words of encouragement. He did this a few times over, heating, burning, heating, until all three gashes on her stomach were sealed up and the blood stopped. DJ fell back into my arms and sheathed his knife, he looked tired and hurt from Erin's moans. Erin was breathing hard, the cauterization had taken a lot out of her. She sat up slowly, pushing air between her clenched teeth, and looking at DJ with an unreadable face.

" You've grown up." She finally concluded. DJ smiled and crawled into her lap.

" I've missed you Erin." Erin smiled and wrapped him up in her loving arms, DJ responded by doing the same thing. A sweet hug. Unfortunately our joy is not something Nemesis wanted at the moment. A low growl ripped through the air, Slovea was not dead but, in fact very much alive. DJ sat up in Erin's arms looking around, Erin held him protectively. She just got him back, no monster was going to take him away now.

" We need to put these fires out." DJ said jumping up and pulling Erin with him.

" Are you insane!? Those fires are the only thing-" Rachel began but DJ cut her off with a wave of his small hand.

" No these fires are the reason Slovea knows where you are."

" What!?" Everyone was confused now. DJ sighed and buried his face in his hands.

" Okay listen," He began, " Slovea can only see smells. That's why Lyle ripped your clothes and took your shoes off. Because then he burns them so Slovea can see your scent and know who he is killing. If Slovea can see your scent-burning clothes-he can't kill you. He is blind, do you understand?" Everyone nodded and set to putting the fires out. Rachel and Amber kicked dirt on one, DJ and Erin hosed another one down with their sea powers, Percy was doing the same thing. Brennion was taking a different approach, he had opened up the ground and was kicking it to the underworld. Nate helped me throw dirt on the one I was in front of. It was tiresome work but we got it done and soon the darkness swallowed us whole. Slovea howled and began to pace in the distance, it looked extremely confused.

" Now," DJ whispered to us all, " We run."

**It was longer than others, and I never said we got Kiley back in this chapter, just that you would find out about her. Don't worry, we'll get her soon enough, give DJ time to work!**

**Awesome One**


	27. No control

**Let me start off by saying that I love DJ. And I have a question for you all, random but a probable question, who would you rather live with, a schizophrenic control freak father or a bi-polar worry wart mother?**

**Song-Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick**

Kiley's POV 

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter._ I blew air through my teeth fogging up the train window. Yellow grassed landscape flew by my eyes a boring pace, nothing seemed to be happing. It was even raining, on the worst day of my life, it rains. I had always loved the rain; I loved the smell it gave off when first rain touched pavement and the song it always sung to me. And of course water, I just love water. It's in my nature, but now I hated it. I wasn't allowed to leave the train, not allowed to stick my hand out the window, not allowed to breathe the air. Lyle's orders. With a sigh I got up and walked into another car where a good percentage of the Shadow's had assembled. I needed someone to talk to. When I walked in everyone looked up at me, I hate it when they do that. In the far back I noticed a group of boys about my age, they were scraggly and tired looking but they looked like they could handle a conversation. Despite the glares I got from other people I sat down in their booth and poured myself a glass of tea.

There were in fact two boys and one girl sitting this booth. The first boy that was beside me was slim with the body of a runner. He had scars running down his forearms and on his face, it looked like he had been thrown through a glass door. His warm pools of brown stared at me from behind a thin layer of brown hair. Tattoos traced his arms and creped up his neck onto his cheek, all of them were some weird tribal thing like gangsters do. He smiled at me, and I smiled back just because I felt like being nice for a change. The other boy sat across from me with his arm draped over the girl, he must have been the boys' twin because they looked exactly alike except that this one had a chipped front tooth and no scars. The girl beside him was pocket sized, her hands were small and she wore a beautiful smile, her tanned arm was around the chip tooths waist. Honey blond curls tumbled clear down to her waist and she wore wrap around glasses, Shadows didn't like the sun. She looked like a Calvin Klein model. I raised my glass in solute before taking a drink.

"So you guys know where we're going," They looked at me with blank stares, "Ooookay, silence is golden I guess." I drank my tea with small sips; my throat was swollen from the drugs being pumped into my body every hour or so. That was the thing, my throat always hurt and I could never drink enough to quench my thirst. I rarely ate anymore; I didn't need to as long as I had Dry Ice in my blood stream, and it lied to my brain and told me I was fine. I know it was affecting me, every time I looked in the mirror I looked smaller, anorexic almost, my muscles were eating themselves away. Not only that but I kept getting the urge to cut my hair and every time I did I would dye it some weird color. I don't have the faintest idea why, but I couldn't stop myself from doing so. That wasn't the worst part about these drugs; they clouded my head, made me all fuzzy. I can't think, can't breath, I can't even go to the bathroom unless I know its okay with my master first. And I know in my head that this is all fine and normal but then why do I feel like throwing up every time Lyle kisses me and why do I cry myself to sleep every night? I shook my head and looked at the super model.

"What's your name?" She pulled her lips off chip tooths neck long enough to look at me.

"Victoria." Then she laid her head in chip tooths lap and closed her eyes; she was so small she could fit the whole length of the booth seat and the guy still had room to sit.

"And I'm John," Informed chip tooth.

"You can call me Roe," The scar collector whispered in my ear.

"Nice to meet you, Roe, Victoria, and John. I'm Kiley." They all went ridged at my name. Victoria shot up and leaned half way across the table to look at my eyes and then run her fingers through my hair. Roe scooted away from me, eyeing me the whole time, he looked nervous. John smiled and leaned in to whisper something to Victoria. After their strange behavior they all settled down long enough to stare at me, all three of them, very uncomfortable.

"Kiley," Victoria said in an unbelieving voice, "_Thee _Kiley? As in the most feared fighter ever Kiley!?" What is she talking about?

"Ah, I don't-"

"As in Lyle's arch enemy!?" Roe practically yelled.

"Well no, I-"

"As in the one us Shadows call the goddess of beauty and fighting, you're that Kiley!?" John added sitting back in his chair surprised, "I heard some rumors about you but I never thought you joined our side. That's so……depressing. Ah, well, at least now we'll have a chance against Erin. That bitch can't be stopped I swear." Vicky nodded and leaned on John yawning.

"Who's Erin?" This got me a round of looks worse than the last.

"You're joking right!? Erin, your twin _sister_, Erin ……Oh my gods, she's serious." Roe looked at me funny. Twin sister? I don't-arrrrrg! Searing pain exploded in the farthest corner of my mind, I was gagged and drug into the chambers of my thoughts where I was thrown in and locked up. Memories swirled around my cage but I couldn't grasp anything, every time I touched a picture it melted in my hands. A picture of a girl that looked just like me, storm clouds for eyes and the night its self rested on her head in a silky blanket just brushing her shoulders, kept floating past. Could this be the twin they spoke of? But…master never told me about a sister. A picture of Lyle floated into my chamber; he was holding some kind of medicine thing….a syringe, black liquid inside. My drug. Dry Ice. Could that be the reason I forgot this, Erin, person? What ever the case may be, I need to search into this, she may be of importance to me.

"Dude, Kiley, get up!!!" This voice was the key to unlock my cage. I fell through the white ground and fell into my body coming back to a place called reality. Grey spots filled my vision; my muscles were cramped and burning with pain. My head was in a pool of blood that I had coughed up soaking into the carpet and leaving the taste of pennies in my mouth. I was laying o the ground, I had fallen off the booth seat when this attack hit. One of the more gentle ones, I been having these pain attacks for weeks now, and every time I get pulled into the furthest reaches of my mind while my body is pain ridden. Warmness on my hip, a hand, someone is touching me.

"Kiley, my love, are you all right?" Cooed a sweat voice in my ear. This voice is full of love and for some reason I think it is from someone called Brennion but I know this isn't right, I'm not supposed to love anyone but my master Lyle. I can feel someone picking me up and now I'm lying in a bed with someone very close to me, their body is up against mine.

"Kiley, are you all right?" I opened my eyes and saw that Lyle was this person so close to me. He was stroking my cheek with the back up his hand, the drug seduced part of my brain told me to roll him on his back and rip his shirt off while the other part of me screamed for me to kill him and find my _true_ love. I was so indubitably torn. Tears rolled down my cheeks making Lyle gather me up in his arms, the whole while my mind screamed at my body to let go and to find a knife so I could kill myself ridding me of Lyle once and for all, but it wouldn't listen. Instead it fought me with pain, it was a civil war between my brain and my body, my mind says kill him and my muscles clenched together. My mind says you love Brennion and my lungs would stop taking in air, I felt like I was punching my self. And each stab of pain in my heart felt like I was really being stabbed, I coughed up blood it hurt so badly. Lyle did nothing about it too, he just kept slipping his hands in my pockets….he…he doesn't love me, he loves my body. This seemed to infuriate my body, I swear it had a mind of its own, and I soon felt my hands pushing him off of me.

"Kiley, what are you doing?" He was quiet in his anger making it worst, but he wasn't just mad, he was furious. I looked over myself to escape his stare, my shirt was a button up shirt like a dress shirt for girls, only now did I notice that half of my buttons were undone showing my braw, Lyle had been trying to get my shirt off during my pain attack.

"What….are…you doing to me!" It was low in sound but packed with fury, I had to force it out of my mouth because my tongue felt like molten lead.

"Excuse me!?" He wasn't happy now if he was before, he jumped off the bed and walked around to my side where he grabbed my hair and threw me at the wall. I screamed on impact, I was so weak already from my prior pain attack and all this weeks torture was affecting me, and I screamed again when he picked me and smacked me so hard I fell on the bed clutching my bleeding cheek.

"Get up," I didn't move on his command, a slight hesitation, Lyle pulled me to my feet and smacked me again, "How dare you disobey me, Kiley!" I involuntarily threw up, an impulse I got because my body was racking with pain, I was shaking from it.

"Lyle I-" No, tell him how you feel, do it, be your own master again, "I-I'm sorry, m-master. Forgive me." My body pushed its self to the floor to bow at Lyle's feet, every part of my mind fighting back. No you idiot, it screamed, what have you done? How are you supposed to become your self again if you keep bowing and forgiving, quite it, you have to-my body lashed out at my independent thinking. Suddenly my ankle exploded with pain, I felt my tendons pulling apart from each other, ripping them slowly and efficiently. A burning pain in my wrist as the small bones started to grind against each other, and a paralyzing pain in my head, stopping all thoughts and free will. I was suddenly thrown in my cage again, locked in my own subconscious, the furthest place in my mind away from my own ideas and my own self. In this place I was strapped to a hypothetical chair and told what I needed to be according to Lyle's standards, this drug was taking the control back. Whips of order snapped across my face, daggers of deception twisted in my gut, bullets of control were shot point blank into my skull. Lyle was taking my mind back by force. Painfully and slowly, my real life vision was getting blurry, I as going to pass out from all the pain, but before did a picture slipped through my cage and landed in my hands. It was a memory of a small boy with ash blond hair and the girl with raven hair, both holding streaking in their beautiful hair. One word ringed in my ears and breached my mouth before I fell asleep. _Family._

**Now I know it's not very long but I just wanted you guys to see a little of what's up with Kiley. In her own mind, so you can see what Dry Ice is doing to her.**


	28. Flirting Skills

**I'm sick and I'm dying guys *cough cough* and I want grape juice. That is my dying wish, grape juice. Oh and some Mc. Donalds. Well, here is chapter…what chapter is this? 28! Seriously!?**

**Song- Ask the music master….I have been defeated by a cocky Latin almost 16 year old. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!**

Annabeth's POV

"Run faster, it's gonna get you!' DJ yelled lightly followed with bell like laughter. He was enjoying himself very much despite the giant monster Slovea hot on our trail.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this!?" Rachel yelled shocked. DJ smiled before jumping over a duff log full of holes and scorpions.

"Because it's freaking awesome!" This in turn made him laugh some more. We followed him as he raced down a worn trail on the sun baked dirt. We had been running for at least fifteen minutes now and still we were not in safety. DJ made a sharp left causing Rachel to run into him and the rest of us to run into them. An eager growl came from behind us.

"Okay that's not good…I think he likes you Rachel." DJ cracked himself up and fell over laughing. Rachel punched his arm making him stop his laughing and grab his arm with a face only a pouting child would make.

"Well that was rude, are you just going to let this happen sissy?" He looked at Erin who was tired and holding her stomach.

"Yes, yes I am." DJ's mouth fell open making Erin smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem Rach, he was being a little harsh anyway. Now can we go before Mr. Ugly shows up for Rachel's phone number?" Erin's smile widened when Rachel folded her arms angrily and DJ started laughing again. Their conflict was ended rather quickly when Slovea burst into our clearing huffing and emitting a low growl and foul smell. DJ took quick action; he jumped to his feet braking into a nice pace and jumped onto Slovea's back, his knife held out. Slovea moved like a bucking horse as DJ begin stabbing his dagger in Slovea's neck, hacking at its back bone. DJ's sweet smile has turned into a savage grin; blue blood splattered his cheeks and stained his white t-shirt. Slovea staggered and clawed the air; the life in its eyes was going dim. Slovea fell to the ground with DJ riding its back like a cowboy.

"And that my teenage parents and neurotic peeps," DJ jumped from its back and bowed at the waist, "Is how a twelve year old takes care of business. I should have warned you all that I'm awesome but I didn't want to make you jealous. Yep looks like he won't be getting Rachel's phone number after all…..but you could always give it to a good looking ash blond sweetheart." DJ winked at the red head making her stumble back saying silent words. Erin laughed and ruffed DJ's hair affectionately.

"Ignore Romeo here, he thinks every girl that breaths loves him. A trait he inherited from our father I'm sad to admit. Now, DJ, if you could stop staring at Camp Half-Bloods oracle, you could lead us to civilization. That would just be darling of you baby brother." DJ snapped his mouth shut and raised his fist to the sky with his head bowed.

"If my sister says it, so shall it be done…but with much sarcasm and annoyance, FORWARD HOE!" He pointed his knife in a random direction and started walking that way. Erin rolled her eyes and grabbed Nate's hand, both of them falling in line behind him. We walked for an hour before the sun began its descent into the sky, painting us with a warm red and orange. Percy had wondered up ahead of me to talk with DJ and Erin about something, I had no such motivation so I just hung out at the back of the pack brooding. I was thinking about how we were going to save Kiley, she had looked so far away. I don't like the way she tried to kill Brennion at first without a second thought because she had no second thought. She had become a soul trapped inside a body, a lost sprit in the living, a slave of death.

"She used to hate me you know," I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Brennion had been keeping silent pace with me, hands shoved in his pockets, a scowl laden on his face, "Kiley I mean. She used to hate me." As he walked I again noticed how much taller he was than me, at least a head taller, and without a shirt on I cold see his hard muscles move under his tan skin, clenching and unclenching. His tribal tattoo given to him by his godly grandparents glowed in the dusk, a luminous blue I had not yet seen in my years. His shaggy hair fell down around his bright blue eyes giving him the bad boy look; though his ripped jeans and studded belt didn't help that image.

"Why's that?" I too shoved my hands in my pockets finding no better use for them. He looked skyward and blew air between his teeth pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Because…" He smiled a sad smile, "When we were five I asked her to marry me because she was so beautiful, I told her she was my Angel. She in return kicked my shin and said she was going to tell her mommy. Ha, it was all a dare of course, set up by David, Amber's older brother. I meant it though, Kiley was an Angel in my eyes, I had never seen a beauty like hers and I still have never seen one that surpasses hers. Aphrodite can't even compare. That's why I was so surprised when she…." Brennion brought his head back down, tears edged their way out of his eyes. I figured I had better circumnavigate this conversation.

"Why do you always wear your sword ring thing on your wedding finger?" Out of pure habit he looked down at his left hand were a tan line wrapped around his fourth finger, the ring was gone. In Lyle's hands more than likely.

"Because it was more than a ring, it symbolized Kiley and my love for each other. You see when we were captured, Kiley still hated me, and so she was forced to live with me but she grew on me. After a while she began to talk to me and on cold nights she would crawl into my cot and curl up against me. Then after that she began taking my torture for me, she began protecting me, brushing my hair out of my eyes, gripping my hand when she was scared, singing me to sleep while stoking my back. Then she kissed me for the first time in that prison cell. She said it was, 'Something unenviable, we were meant to be together' She also said we were like a ring, a circle that, no matter how you look at it, comes back together in the end. A full circle. I deemed it appropriate for our swords to be rings, and for it to go on the finger of lovers." He wiggled his fingers in my face with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"That's so sweet. But Brennion you should know that," I paused, how was I going to tell him that the love of his life had been raped, "Brennion, Lyle…he-" Brennion's hand shot up and he stopped walking.

"Don't," His eyes darkened to the color of night, holding in all his hostility he wanted to unleash, "Just don't. Please. I can't listen to what Lyle did or what he plans to do because none of it matters; I'm going to see to that." Something about the way he said it scared me enough to make me cringe. Brennion seemed too noticed and shook his head, letting a familiar smile touch his lips.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting your not used to people like me." We walked in silence for a while until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"People like you?" He nodded kicking a rock.

"Killers. Condemned. Sinners. Some even call me Bleeder for I am the blackness that steels your blood away with a cold edge. I am the kind that walk a lonely road, a place wrought with pain and suffering. My life means death; I am to have no joy. I am to shut up and stab my sword through the heart of what I see. People like us are the one's that give you nightmares." He motioned to Erin and the other mixed bloods that were laughing and smiling at the moment.

"No that's not true-" I found myself being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled close enough to smell Brennion; a combination of blood, grime, and pine needles.

"Annabeth look at me, and I mean really look at me," I did as he said. His dark eyes swirled with pain and agony under his thick eyes lashes that any girl would kill for. But there was something more behind his pain, a savage hunger; I had to move past his innocent face before I saw what he wanted. The face of a killer, his teeth grit into each other behind his grimace, his eyes told me the story of the many people he had killed, how they died and how easy it was for him to do it. It was terrifying. I screamed and tried to pull away but his grip was to strong, in the end he sank to the ground crying and gripping my wrist, "You see? I have no choice but to be this way. It is who I am Annabeth…..and that's why Lyle will never understand why he will die the way he will."

"Brennion…." I didn't know what to say, Brennion wasn't a bad person but what I had seen scared me.

"Before I fool you into to thinking I'm a good, happy-go-lucky person let me tell you how I plan to kill him. I plan to use his own body against him; I'm going to inflict so much pain on him that the adrenalin being put off from his nervous system will be so great he'll go into cardiac arrest. I'm going to kill him with pain. First I'm going to beat him until he is raw and bleeding then I'm going to dip his hands and feet in acid so if happened to get loose he couldn't get away. After that I'm going to chop off any part of him that touched Kiley, beat him some more and burn what's left of him. I contemplated using a blender for something's, like making him swallow his fingers but I didn't want to give him the change off choking on his bones, to easy of a way out. Now, tell me, would a good person do that?" I was crying now, in Brennion's unwavering stare and iron grip I felt so very cold. He had shoveled every happy feeling inside of me out and thrown them on the fires of his hatred.

"Brennion…that is all a bit much but-"

"No it's not, he deserves it, for all his sins, even my own are belittling in his shadow."

"Even still, killing him is not bad. If you're doing it for love. For vengeance. I would even help you after what he's done to Kiley-"

"Hey, guys come up here and check out what little man did!" Nate's cheerful voice blared cutting me off. Brennion let go of me and stood up, offering me a hand up. I took it and walked with him silently to our group who were chattering excitedly and pointing at something.

"Look! Food!" Amber yelled pointing to a small diner on the side of a now apparent road, a small parking lot full of bad bikers, fat truckers, and black SUV's.

"And a little fun as well." Erin added pointing at the Shadows that climbed out of one of the SUV's.

"Well, what are we standing around here for, let's go crash their party!" DJ yelled throwing his hands into the sky. Erin and Amber laughed as he tried to run down the hill and they had to hold him back.

"Not so fast little Mr. those guys aren't like they used to be when Lyle had you. They are gonna be mean now and-"

"And I finally get to kick Benny's ass! Let's go!" Erin smacked him in the back of the head with an angry face.

"Langue DJ! Don't ever say that again or I'll show you what soap taste like!" Just then, with her hands on her hips, Erin looked like a mother. I wondered if she had to mature because of what happened to her that, that was the reason for it. They went over a plan for which they planed to beat up the shadows after getting food then steal their cars and head for camp. Though DJ had something to say,

"Ah, guys, that's a good plan and all but I need some of the Shadow's blood." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials and a syringe. One vial was empty the other had black liquid in it that made my hairs stand on end; the syringe was blood stained but empty.

"DJ," I said slowly so as not to sound angry, "What are you doing with those things?" DJ collected the things all in one hand so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper which he handed to me. I unfolded it and looked it over, it was covered in the hand writing of a twelve year old, for sure, but what was written on it was a higher thinking so brilliant I wondered if he lied about his age. Math equations collage students would have troubles with cluttered most of the paper but there were notes and very good drawing to go along with it. Drawings of two vials; on with blackness in it, the other was filled in with red ink; under that it show a syringe drawing out the red ink and putting it in the black. The drawing split into two possibilities. The first one being that the blackness would devour the red, this was the bad one. The other possibility was that the red ink would settle on top of the black, creating a different layer in it's self. DJ had written next to that, "_If the blood doesn't set on top, Kiley's hemoglobin has been taken away by the drugs, thus resulting in her death. But I should be able to reverse that by- _DJ ripped the paper out of my hands.

"Never mind the rest, I need the blood. That's all you need to know. Let's go." He stood and Rachel stood with him.

"I'll help you," She said brushing her hair back, looking at him with bright eyes, "Tell me what I have to do."

"You won't like it, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to get Kiley back too, she was my friend." DJ smiled mischievously.

"How are your flirting skills?" Rachel turned white as DJ pointed at the words, "A kiss stimulates the blood" on his notes.

**Yes, I know I know. "WHAT!!! Jasmin how could you end it here!?" Because I can and because I felt like it. Mwahahahahahahahahahah!!!!**


	29. Trenton Bay

**Hey ya peoples out there guess what? I'm not dying after all……and I got no Mc. Donalds. Damn. I wanted Mc. Donalds. Oh well…..I'll just write this chapter and eat my Funyuns and wait for Sarah to bring Doritos so I can dye the cottage cheese purple. Ha, makes no since I know, but my life makes no since.**

**Song-I put your picture away by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow**

Annabeth's POV

"You've got to be freaking kidding me! Amber!" That was what we had hearing for about fifth teen minutes after Rachel agreed to help DJ, then Amber swooped in and pulled her behind a bush and the yelling commenced. Rachel was constantly yelling at Amber about something and every time Amber would laugh sweetly. A few minutes later they walked into our view and Rachel….did not look like Rachel. Her hair was brushed flat, very straight like fine silk and her eyes glowed like emeralds. Her clothes had changed from ripped jeans to nice kakis and a white shirt covered with a tight blazer. She was business-y but hot. I wondered how Amber did all that, then I noticed Amber's love bracelet on Rachel and the image distorted, Rachel looked like normal Rachel for a second.

"Oh that's cheating! She doesn't get to use Aphrodite love charms!" DJ yelled jumping to his feat and folding his arms like a pouting child.

"Yes she does so shut up." Amber ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, the straight hair, and smiled.

"Whatever cheater. She gets deducted points for cheating…..which means I'm still winning." Amber rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel over to the edge of the hill we had been hiding to monitor the Shadows activates and looked down. The monsters stayed in two groups, one on one side of the parking lot where they drank and whistled obnoxiously at pretty woman. On the other side of the parking lot was the more serious ones, they sat there staring at their cars and the other group of Shadows, occasionally one would get up and tell the others to be quiet but he would always get hit in the head with a Corona bottle. Rachel was going after the drunks.

"Okay here is the vile and the syringe Rach, be sure that when you kiss him you fill the syringe. Then walk away; put the blood in the vile and hurry to us. Be careful." DJ said handing her the instruments of choice. Rachel took a deep breath and jumped the slope, stalking down the hill slowly. DJ waited until her feat hit the pavement before he followed her tracks and shadowed her every step; he was Rachel's insurance. As long as DJ was following her nothing would happen. Erin and Brennion jumped the slope and headed for the quiet group of Shadows to stir up some trouble; I kept my attention on Rachel and DJ.

Rachel walked up to a short Shadow, one with a lot of muscle and little brains, and began talking to him. He looked at his friends every time he said something expecting them to laugh which they did, falsely. Rachel moved closer, dragging her finger in a circle around his chest, and knotting her fingers in his hair so she could pull his head down. Damn she was good at this. A quick glance to my left to check on Erin and Brennion; they had successfully beat all thirty Shadows and tied them up, throwing them in the back of their own SUV. They were racing across the parking lot to Rachel and DJ with their swords out, screaming things like, "Stop it!" and, "Let go of her!" Around me I barley noticed Amber and Nate had drawn their weapons and Amber was dragging me down the hill with her. This gave me a change to get a closer look on things, something had happened while I was looking at Brennion and Erin. Rachel had done her job, yes, she had kissed him but he had bit her after she pulled away. Like, in the neck, vampire style. Blood drooled from her arched throat and soaked into her now apparent tie-dye shirt lapel. Her hands shook violently and she was convulsing; the vampire-shadow held her tight and drank further, not phased in the least by her actions. His Shadow buddies crouched into a fighting stance and hissed holding out their claws for us to see. Where as my companions had their swords pulled and matched themselves up with each of the Shadows, Nate had an arrow notched and aimed at the vampire-shadows head.

"Let her go and I won't kill you." Erin said cold as ice, pointing her sword at the lead shadow. He pulled his face out of her neck, blood licked at his chin and dripped onto his bare chest, and smiled gruesomely.

"Why? You'll kill me anyway." He handed Rachel off to another Shadow who stuffed her in one of their SUV's. Erin watched them like a hunter tracking her prey, watching as he threw her though the back window harshly.

"Good point." And then she attacked. Erin had jumped so quickly I nearly missed it and jumped side ways so that she came up on his left flank instead of his front and buried her sword in his shoulder up to the hilt, all while in the air. Her feet hit soundlessly and she broke into a run for the SUV, this was when the others attacked the Shadow warriors. Once their leader fell I expected them to scatter but they didn't, they fought harder. Amber had whapped some guy in the rips so hard he coughed blood and fell dead, a controlled hit. She had burst his lung. Nate had abandoned his bow and taken out his weird spherical blades and danced them across two throats and paralyzed another guy by cutting the sinew from the back of his knees. Brennion had taken a Shadows blade and attacked six Shadows at one time, to each one he kicked the legs out from under then decapitated expertly. DJ was the one that has given Nate and Amber their weapons back and was throwing Brennion his ring as he fought, and then he pulled his knife and ran up the thigh of a Shadow so he could knock him on his back and shove his knife in its mouth. Percy was in a combat, sword to mace, beside me. He ducked underneath the Shadows blows and slid Riptide between its ribs. A clean kill.

"Ha ha, that's the best you got? Your pathetic man." Amber taunted as she raced past me laughing like a mad women, she ran backwards so she could watch the Shadow she was fighting get mad and trip over himself. She laughed harder as she helped him up so she could knock him down herself with a well placed punch. Then she smiled at me and skipped off twirling her staff around her back. Erin raced across the parking lot with an unconscious Rachel in her arms; she laid her at my feet and told me to watch her while she went to fight. I bent and genitally touched the two puncture wounds on her neck that were about the diameter of a pencil's lead point. She stirred and grabbed my hand trembling and let out a weak scream. She thought I was the vampire.

"Shhhh, Rachel it's okay, it's just me. Calm down." Her hand slipped away and she went back to sleeping. Wow….she was cold. Literally. I wonder-my thoughts were interrupted by a scream. I jerked my head up and saw one of the Shadows holding Erin by throat but he also had his claws buried deep in her torso, where Slovea had clawed her. It was the Shadow Erin had stabbed, he hadn't died, for some reason he looked very much alive and he was smiling.

"Idiot," He said to Erin digging his claws in deeper, "Don't you know you can't kill a vampire with steel?"

"Excuse me? _Demons_ die quite nicely from steel and for your information that's-" He squeezed tighter cutting her off.

"Do I look like I care what it's made of!?" Nate and the others were all too engrossed in their own fights to notice what was going on.

"You seem familiar….have we met before?" He leaned in closer to look her face over with cat like eyes, dilated much larger than humans could have ever gotten. She made something in-between a snort and a choke.

"No really? Could it be because you were one of the thugs that killed my parents?" She was letting so much anger flow through her words it was like poison that tainted the shadow-vampires nerves because he flinched.

"Oh….you were that little girl that kicked me in the balls when I pulled you off your mom." Erin glared at him.

"Damn, I should have killed you," He shrugged, "Oh well, I'm about to do now what I should have done then." Then he flashed his teeth, a gruesome smile that was full of blood stained molars and bicuspids though, his two canine teeth where larger than normal but thinner. Sharper. Dangerous. And they were moving slowly closer towards Erin's neck….just a couple more inches…one more…his lips are on her neck….

"Stop." It was what I was thinking but it was not my voice. It was next to me and when I looked I expected to see Nate or Amber but I didn't. I saw a Shadow. He was shirtless and well built; he was someone who had trained his body to be his only weapon. He had three stars tattooed on his bicep and a dragon on the back of his should that curled lazily around it and breathed fire onto his neck. He had chocolate colored hair and blazing eyes to match, they were trained on the scene in front of us. His river colored jeans were ripped and looked to still have a piece of rope tied through one of the holes in them. I recognized him because he was one of the reserved Shadows, one of the ones that had stayed on the other side of the street away from the violent vampire-shadows and he looked mad. Very mad. "Let her go." The shadow that held Erin looked up at his adversary beside me with a lazy smile.

"Trenton Bay I presume," Trenton nodded, "Go away, I'm eating." Then he dipped his head into Erin's neck again but never touched her because Trenton was already standing there grabbing his head by the hair. The muscles in Trenton's arms tightened under his pail skin and he pulled the vampires face up to stare at it with unwavering hate.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Trenton kneed the vampire in the rips crippling his strength and making him drop Erin, "I said stop."

"Hey Trent, long time no see," Erin winced grabbing her stomach, "Thanks."

"No prob, go check on your mom, I'll take care of jerk-face here." Erin nodded and raced towards me with her arms held out; she tackled me to the ground just as a dog jumped over our heads, it would have hit me had I been standing up. Erin pushed air between her teeth in annoyance while she pulled me back to my feet. The dog circled us.

It was about the size of an average fifth grader and looked….odd. It had no hide just a thick layer of muscles that were visible for all to see. Acidic drool flowed through its oversized teeth and burned into the pavement filling the air with a putrid odor. It had no ears just round metal plates made of bronze in their place. Where its eyes should have been were hollow sockets, a swirling darkness was inside them giving it the look of an evil dust bunny. And the most disturbing thing? Its heart. Two positive and negative charges attached to another metal plate, this one made of silver, jutted from its chest with clear wires hooked to it, every once in a while a blue current shot through wire making the dog move faster and jerk a whole lot.

"Um what is that thing?" I barley got out before the dog let lose a savage growl that echoed in my ears long after it had passed. Erin stood in front of me with her sword out, circling with it.

"It's the Shadows dogs…..kinnda like the Nazis and German Sheppard's, only these are mutated monster dogs….half hellhound and half ghoul. Great huh? An undead tank, gotta love it." The dog didn't advance but it snapped at Erin's feet tempting her to fight it, it had higher thinking.

"How do we kill it-" It jumped. A blur. Something was on top of me. We were rolling and I could hear growls as well as screams. Not pain screams but taunting screams. Two hands grabbed my shoulders and steadied me, it was Amber. She held me against her once we stood, protecting me like a child which I found silly considering I was older than her and not scared at all. Trenton and Erin fought side by side, Erin with her sword and Trenton with a white pistol, they would dance around the dogs flanks shooting and slashing then throw each other their weapons when they dog would start to figure out their style. It was going well, the dog was staggering and mercury leaked from its wounds, it was dying. That is, until Erin got woozy from her loss of blood and fainted.

"Erin!" Many voices screamed including my own. The beast let out a triumphant growl and snuffed Erin with its fleshy nose, licking a bit of her blood to see her taste. He liked it. Trenton jumped on its back and shot at the base of its skull but it swatted him away and into a SUV leaving it dented and him bleeding from a head wound. Amber screamed and ran to him. Nate was not about to let Erin be eaten by any monster soon, he slid under the dogs chest taking Erin with one arm and swiping at the wires with his circle blades, then safely coming out on the other side. The dog went ridged. It began yowling and clawing at its head, the plate on its chest began folding in like an aluminum can that was used for boiling water then dropped in cold water. He folded in on himself, turning to black power and slipping through the pavement.

"Ir al infierno demon filth." Trenton, who had been to helped to his feet by Amber, said spitting on the little traces of the dog. I glanced at him and noticed two things; one, his rips had been scratched badly and were already bruising and; two, Amber had her arm tightly wrapped around his waist to hold him up, she was also blushing like mad but had her head turned away so he couldn't see. Percy and Brennion had rushed to Erin and Nate to check on her while I felt DJ slip under my arm and fasten his arms around my waist. He looked very scared.

"DJ, she's going to be okay buddy," I said in an attempt to comfort him, "She just lost a lot of blood, she'll wake up in a couple hours." He looked at Erin as if noticing her for the first time.

"Th-that's not what I'm worried about mom," He pulled a bloody piece of paper from under his now black and blue blood stained shirt, "It's this. I found it on one of those Shadows." The paper was leafy, thin and tired from use, and it had only a few quick words scribbled on it visible under all the blood. It said, "_Shadows call war….five and thirty….twenty shields…..war on Camp Half-Blood….two days._" It was a declaration of war on my camp and it was going to happen in two days.

**Hahahah, best cliffy ever! But not as good as the one about Kiley, though this one is still pretty darn good if I say so myself and I just did so boom! Boom? How lame is that! I need to get off the candy…..anyone know if there is adapt for candy eater's? **


	30. Wake up!

**Hello avid readers of this story! I. AM. BACK! I know I've been gone for a long time; I have been working on other stories and playing my PS3. WHOO Resistance 2! That game scares me and makes me jumpy but I am sooooooooooooo good at it! I just hate the stupid spitters and if you don't know what that is I'll tell you. Just let me know 'because I want you to know how creepy it is! ;)**

**Song-Star Wars theme song (YES I expect you to hum it while you read!!!)**

Annabeth's POV

We made it to camp in just three days. Scariest three days of my life. Erin drove the whole time never letting the speedometer drop from 90, she was a fairly good driver except that she almost hit a an old lady crossing the street. She slammed on the brakes and knocked and orange out of the bag that the lady was carrying, the old lady hit the hood and shook her finger at Erin who blushed and said she was sorry like six times each time to get cursed at in Japanese. That wasn't the only thing though; it was the awkward conversations too. Amber ended up next to me in the back seat and she commenced to tell me the WHOLE story of her love life. Oh boy. Apparently her and Den Raney had went out at one time and just before we had left he had whispered that he still loved her and wanted them to get back together. The only problem was that she was completely and utterly in love with Trenton. And then she told me everything there was to know about Trenton. He was a rebel Shadow who had been one of Lyles science experiments and he too was a shadow hybrid, the vampire shadows, and that they were the elite of the shadows. She told me Trenton hated Lyle and shadows and was against the gods as well, not really on a side until Erin saved his life and he paid her back with his loyalty. Then she just kept blabbering on about how hot he was without a shirt on. I rolled my eyes every time and road it out. Thankfully on the second day she and Percy switched places and I could snuggle with Percy instead of having to listen to Amber. The third day it rained and so I didn't know we had arrived at camp until Erin said, "Okay we're here. Get out."

Camp was a camp ground for an army. Nike and Hermes cabins were hammering pikes into the hillside with sledge hammers. Hecate's crew were working with the Hephaestus cabin, enchanting whatever it was they were working on by inscribing magic runes in the metal. Everyone else, it seemed, were in the arena. As we walked up I noticed I was correct, everyone sat Indian style on the fighting floor and whoever was speaking stood in the middle for everyone to see them. At the moment there was a girl I did not recognize, Ronny, and Deadra. Ronny was hot in debate, Deadra was nodding and sometimes yelling while the girl I did not know was just standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at anyone who spoke.

"How do we know we can trust you!?" A voice yelled from the crowd of people, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Clarisse. The girl sighed making her curtain of hair hanging on her brow shift to the top of her head.

"I haven't tried to kill you yet have I?" She said plainly in a bored tone. No response but an angry grunt. Then Rachel opened the gate and we walked in causing everyone to look at us. Trenton, who had been walking beside Amber, suddenly straightened and clapped his hands together.

"Little sister!" He yelled holding his arms out like a mother would. The girl, who I could clearly see now, rolled her eyes. She was about as tall as I was and glorious. Her whole self radiated beauty. From her long black hair that fell to her waist, her hawk like eyes, and her posture, she was just simply beautiful.

"You're so annoying, I swear." She grumbled as she walked over and gave him a hug. He laughed lightly and pulled his bangs out of his eyes so he could see better. She punched him in the chest and mumbled something about being vane.

"Another one!? Chiron I won't allow this!" Calvin yelled jumping up from where he was sitting. I felt a sudden tightness on my wrist and realized Erin was gripping it while glaring at Calvin. Chiron scratched his beard and looked Calvin over a bit, almost like checking around in his brain for his priorities.

"I'm sorry?" Chiron finally said. Calvin walked over towards my group of people, which Ronny and Deadra had now joined, and pointed at Trenton.

"We are fighting the Shadows Chiron and we can not allow them on our team! This one, this Bella," He motioned at Trenton's sister with discus, "She is the enemy! A shadow-"

"Excuse me!? That's Airabella to you and for your information, I am a shadow hybrid. I could kill you with two fingers little man so shut up," She folded her arms, not noticing the fact that her brother was laughing at her anger, "Gods I hate arrogant bastards like him." Trenton patted her head mockingly.

"I know sis, I know." She did her signature eye roll move and smirked. Calvin growled and jammed his finger in Bella's shoulder pushing her off balance and making Trenton suddenly serious.

"You do not talk about me like that filth," He said getting in her face, "I _will_ kill you. I will not let someone's stupid idea of trusting a shadow make me lose this fight-" His voice rose into a high shriek a girl would make because Bella's hand shot out and gripped his throat holding him off the ground. Her face was set in a hard scowl but she was smiling. And I saw them. Her canine teeth had curved into delicate points like a cat. She was a shadow, just like her brother Trenton.

"You will kill me Calvin? Really? Cause that would be very interesting to watch you try to do, you couldn't even hit me if you tried. I would crush you like the bug you are. Calvin I have killed more men in one day than you have in a lifetime. And guess what? All of them Shadows. I hate my kind more than I hate you, and that's a lot. They killed my family and turned me into this," She threw him down and he scuttled away to cower at Chiron's feet, "So if you want to kill me, be my guest just know that I'll fight back and I will win." She "hmmphed" him and turned to leave the arena but noticed Erin standing to the side of me and a smile lit up on her face. A non-vampirism smile.

"Erin!" She yelled happily and gave her a hug that nearly knocked them both over. Erin laughed and patted her back like an old friend would.

"Bella Bay where have you been girl? It's been to long ya loser, you didn't even write." Erin pulled her hair playfully and Bella pretended to punch her in the chin, not sure why, but they both found it amusing.

"That's because I don't associate with losers like yourself." Erin smiled and shrugged making Bella laugh. Then Bella's laugh stopped, her smiled was gone, and she began looking left and right. She found nothing and it seemed to confuse her so she put her hands on Erin's shoulders to push herself higher, she was shorter than Erin like me, to look behind Erin.

"Where in Hades name is Kiley, I miss that annoying chick. Plus she owes me money remember?" Bella nudged Erin hoping to get another one of those bell laughs of hers but what she got was a gulp to keep her sobs back. Bella froze. She knew Erin well enough it seemed to know that this was not good.

"Erin what happened." It was a scared question, Bella became so serious so sudden I flinched. All the mixed bloods did that, they were happy and then they would become so serious all the sudden I got whiplash from it. And that sad grim look did not fit Bella's beautiful face. Erin gathered herself with a shaky breath and attempted to tell Bella the story, only, Calvin didn't let her finish.

"Who cares what happened to that stupid hoe, we have more important matters to-" Both Erin and Bella whipped their heads around to give Calvin a look that burnt a hole in his soul. Erin advanced but Bella got to him fist. She punched him in the gut and he doubled over on the ground whimpering.

"You little bitch," She kicked him in the head, "Oh I so just wanna-" Trenton came up from behind her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh, little sister, we are going to calm down and stop kicking the stupid bastard. We don't kick bastards in the head-OW! SHE BIT ME!" Trenton started shaking his hand and Bella glowered down at Calvin. Pouting.

"But I was just going to…only a little?" Trenton glared at her and she slumped, walking away but cursing Calvin as she left. When she was safely standing by Nate Calvin got up and dusted his shirt off.

"As I was saying Chiron, we don't need to worry about what they were _supposed_ to bring back with them, we need to worry about the Shadows invading us. I think that we need to take those pikes down because-"

"Don't listen to his poison for words master Chiron." Erin said calmly as she sat down and closed her eyes. Her hair fell softly around he shoulders, and her face was smooth, almost peaceful, more than it had been in a few good weeks. Calvin, on the other hand, didn't look at peace at all. He was fuming.

"What the hell does that mean!?' He screamed at her. Erin didn't open her eyes; she was doing a breathing exercise like monks do to have their tranquility.

"Calvin you make it so obvious from things you say like 'what the hell' or the way you always take charge in making us weaker. You want to know everything and you hate me because I can stop you. You are," She opened her eyes, a misty grey this time, and stood up, getting in his face, "A traitor." Calvin's eyes grew wide and he began to sputter half spoken words while backing away from her.

"That-that's not true, I-I didn't, I mean I would never-" He stopped as whispers turned to roars and people were throwing insults and murderous looks at him. The arena had turned to chaos. But not completely. The mixed bloods and two shadows had gathered around Erin and were watching Calvin quietly as if waiting for their turn to yell. Chiron however held authority, he raised his hand to the sky and all movement, talking or whatever else ceased.

"Hush demi-gods, hush! Let Calvin say his words then we will decide whether Erin's accusations are correct or not." Then everyone turned to Calvin. He rung his wrist and shot glances left and right, not wanting to focus on anything. Or anybody for that matter.

"I…..don't, I mean, I am not a traitor," He stopped abruptly and looked up at Erin scornfully, then jabbed a finger in her direction, "She is! Erin is the traitor, all those mixed bloods are! None of this would have happened if they hadn't have come! They brought this war on us, not me!" Erin didn't even flinch to his accusation.

"So what if I am? Perhaps you are correct Calvin, perhaps I am a traitor. What then would you do? Huh? Would you kill me? Would you keep me alive for my abilities," She stopped and shook her head, "Calvin you are right in calling me a traitor. I am a shadow myself but do you see me on their side? Do I fight with them? No. I took the shadow blood out of me and I fought against Lyle like I do now. So I am a traitor to him. Unlike you. You are a traitor to these people." She motioned to everyone around her then brought her hands back to point at him, "Where I come from, what I was told, we kill traitors. But I won't do that. I couldn't." Calvin was chalk white. His secret had been exposed and he knew it. He was a traitor and a dead one at that. Then his look wiped away and he was angry, he pulled a sword from his belt and pointed it at Erin.

"Lyle may be against you all but not me! I am a child of Nike, I see victory and it is not on your side! You will all die!" He dropped into a fighting stance expecting to be attacked but he was not, all that happened was Erin giving him a smile.

"I won't kill because it's not my right. If I'm right, Bella here was the one in our group that took care of traitors and because of you Calvin, someone's little brother was killed. They have your blood under their power. So Bella, he's all yours." Erin patted Bella's shoulder and stepped away. Bella smiled coldly and unlatched her gold bracelet that began to grow like a snake. A long, golden-bronze, snake that grew from a leather handle in her hand. A whip. That when she whipped around made lines of fire on the ground.

"Okay Calvin, your playing my game now. And I say….we play tag," She cracked her whip by his feet and he jumped back with a scream, "I'm it." His eyes grew wide and he fell back, scrambling to get up but afraid to take his eyes off her. Bella laughed like a mad woman as he tripped over his feet and raced towards the tree line.

"I love this game," She said then turned to someone in the audience, "You, your name is Tanya right?" Tanya, Matty's older sister, nodded, "He killed your brother so come with me. You can use him as a piñata when I get bored with him. Come on, he's hiding in a tree I think. Grab a handful of rocks; we'll throw 'em at him." Bella took off running faster than an antelope, with a tired daughter of Nike close behind. Erin watched them disappear in the trees then grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him toward the Hecate kids still chiseling runes in armor. Rachel rubbed her neck and waved us off as she walked to the Big House. Everyone began to file out, everyone except me, Brennion, and Chiron.

"So, I take it the mission didn't go so well." Chiron said fitting his blanket and folding his hands in his lap neatly. Brennion moseyed over and sat by Chiron's wheelchair, clearly exhausted. I sat next to him and played with my knife that I didn't even use once on the quest.

"No, not so much," I whispered not taking my eyes off the knife in my hands, "The shadows declared war on us and Kiley…." I gripped the hilt until my knuckles turned white.

"The point is," Brennion took over, placing a hand on my shoulder, "We are going to destroy the shadows and get Kiley back. No prob."

"Very gallant of you, I hope you succeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." He rose from his chair and walked away. Brennion and I talked for a bit on battle plans and what the mixed bloods really could do in the heat of battle if necessary.

"It's risky," He had warned, "But we can merge our powers. A super weapon." Then he smiled and told me stories about growing up, he remembers coming to "The Jackson's" as he put it, and having barbeques with us. After an hour he yawned more than he talked and excused himself to go sleep. I sat a while, wondering what I was going to do next when someone walked in the arena and sat next to me.

It was a girl with hair the color of dry leaves, a flowing brown that fell around her shoulders. She was tan and had green eyes that, when caught by the sun, shimmered playfully. Her long legs were sprawled out in front of her and a bow rested in her lap. The bow was a wooden one bathed in silver, the silver coating had runes and flowers carved in it and they glowed blue, faintly. She began to play with the string and I noticed the sting, when pulled back, also lit up in a midnight blue color like neon.

"Chiron sent me over here from the archery range, he said you might need some help and I," She paused, "Well he said I was supposed to help. Hi, I'm Stefanie. Stefanie Schaefer, but you can call me Stef. I'm a daughter of Apollo." She shook her bow to signal the Apollo part of her.

"Nice to meet you Stef, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena," We shook hands smiling, "And I'm not sure if you could help me. I was just thinking about the war and I was wondering what those Hecate kids were doing." I glanced down the way to see if they were still spray painting a large cycle on the grass and they were only now they were closer to being done. Stef smiled.

"I can help with that. You see my boyfriend, Damon; he is a son of Hecate…..the one with his mothers training. And he told me a lot about them, and what their doing right there," She pointed at the cycle, "Is making a dueling cycle. See, they aren't allowed to practice their magic in the arena because it messes up the arena, so they make their own. Normally they do it in the woods but what with that new girl chasing Calvin around they have to do it right there. Want to come watch with me?" I had nothing better to do so I nodded.

Two campers were in the dueling cycle, walking around its edges facing each other. One was short and a female with black hair that covered her face completely. The other was a boy, also rather short but taller than the girl, with hair colored like a rusted piece of copper and tawny eyes. He danced around the ring with orange fire crackling between his cupped hands while the girl drew figure eights in the air with ice. Then she threw it at him, the fire in his hands melted right threw it and hit her, knocking her off her balance and leaving enough time for the boy to throw another ball of fire at her. She fell to the ground and the boy stood straight letting the fire fall from his hands and soak into the dirt. Stef nudged me and pointed to the boy that had won.

"That's Damon, my boyfriend. They are training for their first war, a war of demi-gods they have finally been aloud to participate in. Now ya know what their doing, anything else I can help you with?" I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to tuck me in, I plan to take a long, heavy duty nap-actually, could you wake me up in about an hour or so? I have something I need to do but really need some sleep first." Stef looked perplexed but nodded then ran off to give Damon a hug. I didn't stick around; I stumbled to my cabin and fell on my bed, already asleep while I was falling. I wanted to have a peaceful, dreamless sleep but I had no such luck.

I was standing in a clearing with fog all around me; nothing could be seen except the mass of white billows of vapor billowing in the air. My feet were stuck in bog like territory, mushy wet grass soaking my shoes and socks and an unpleasant odor filled the air. Frogs hopped about their business not paying me any mind and I felt rather put out that they did so. Then I felt something touch my shoulder and I turned to face it.

It was Kiley. She had claw marks running blood on her cheek and abdomen, coloring the white dress she was wearing red. Her hair had grown out and was black again but her eyes were still that strange platinum color. She looked extremely tired and she was shaking, whether with pain or weariness I wasn't sure.

"Mother…..I have come to…..speak with you." She would stop to take deep breaths between words and glance behind her as if expecting something to pop out and get her.

"Kiley, are you all right!? How are you here, Why are you-" She put two fingers on my lips, smiling.

"Slow your words mother, we'll get to all that in good time-here, sit on that rock there and we'll talk a spell." She was speaking as if lost from the medieval days. I let her guide me to a rock on a dry patch of ground and sat down on, watching as she sat before me and pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin on them.

"Now, before I begin answering your questions let me first tell you the meaning of my visit," She glanced behind her again and this time I thought I saw a figure in the mist but I could have been wrong, " I've come to warn you of Lyle's plans…..for me." I gulped, whatever that meant, I wasn't liking it.

"What does that mean?" I managed, feeling her nervousness flood over me in a wave that had been built up over a period of time. She smiled and looked up at me, blood still trickling down her face and soaking into the lace neckline of her simple dress. The dress, I finally noticed, was just that, simple. It stopped at her knees and had a knotted rope belt made of silver threads hanging on her hip loosely, it had straps that held it up, set tight on her square shoulders. She looked like a moon goddess in the dress, even with the blood marring the image.

"Let me finish the story first," She rolled her eyes mildly amused, "You see, he plans to attack camp on the eve of the sun setting tomorrow night, and he wants me to lead his army into battle. And I'll do just that because with the drug he had been giving me, I have been losing all control over myself. I keep seeming to forget things, like who I am, where I came from, why I keep seeing images of Erin and DJ though when I see them I don't know their names. I have bowed to his will and let him reign over me. So he has given me the command to slaughter two people. In my other self, the conscious one, I have pictures of you and father. And because I can not recall who you people are I have no guilt of having given the command to kill you. It is my mission and I will accomplish it. That is what I have come to warn you of, I want you to stay as far away from me as possible in this battle. If you give me the chance I will kill you. Please stay away, I beg it of you." Her gaze was fixed on me with all seriousness, it frightened me.

"Kiley I…..alright. I'll do what you ask. Now tell me how you got here, and your wounds, how did you get those?" She looked at her wounds as if suddenly noticing them.

"I'm not sure I think it had to do with something I said…something…oh! I remember now. Yes, yes I do remember," She ran a hand through her hair pulling it all to one side, "Elaina, a former daughter of Hecate, is one of the Shadows I was training and she was telling me she wished she could still use magic. And so I began to train her so that she could touch it in her shadow form but she changed back to normal, a normal demi-god. So I hid her and something made me talk to her, to tell she could not talk to the other shadows because they would kill her for sure. And then we just talked and I showed her the picture I had of you and father and it clicked in my head, I hadn't had my drug in a while so my mind was somewhat clear not like it will be later, that you were my parents and I freaked out. She told me I could warn you, it would be all I could do. She said I could walk into your dreams but I would need blood to flow for the magic to work so I picked a fight with a shadow and let him cut me up a little before calling it quits. She put me to sleep and here I am. I haven't got much time left though." She looked behind her and the figure seemed to be closer now, blacker and bigger. More threatening.

"In fact, I'm over my time…..to much of my blood has run, I bet poor Elaina is out of her mind thinking she has killed me. I must go mother," She rose pulling me with her and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I love you and remember what I told you. Stay away from me at all cost. Keep DJ and Erin away as well, I don't have orders to kill them but I have a feeling I will. Farewell and may the gods be with you." As she disappeared in the fog I became dizzy and passed out. As soon as my eyes closed I woke up to Stefanie shaking my shoulders.

"Annabeth wake up! Wake up, wake up, _wake up!_" And up I woke.


	31. Goodbye

**Here it is guys, the last chapter for this story. Yes, a Twist in Time is now complete. I do hope you all had as much fun with it as I did. I, after all, made two very good friends from this story, I even found my long lost sister. But that is beside the point, enjoy this Lyle haters and Kiley lovers, I know you will.**

**Song-Man in a Box by Alice in Chains **

**Disclaimer-For old time's sake, I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

Astra and my shield. Greaves and the armor Erin and Kiley made me. I was ready for the war. Astra fit over my head nicely and for the first time I looked in the mirror with it on my head, my face was covered from the neck up and giving off intimidation. It clashed with the leather jerkin I wore, that was armor, and the leather greaves with Athena's symbol on them. Daedalus shield and my knife, both freshly polished and ready for war. I stood next to Percy on Half-Blood Hill staring down at the black swarm of shadow enveloping the lands, the sun was nearly set. Erin and her group of people looked battle beauty. All of them, completely ready for this, gripped half-bloods hands so that they held their swords a little higher. Smiling into the night and smelling the air for the stench of Shadows marching our land, playing with the weight of their weapons and Trenton and Airabella both defying the Shadows in their own langue. The temperature had dropped so low we could see our breath in the air. Black clouds loomed above our heads threatening to drop its contents any moment. And the spirits of the fighters were low as it was cold. They not only were cold, but most of them had never even seen a war let alone been about to fight in one. Erin, who was on the other side of me, knew this. She stuck her sword in the ground and raced up Thalia's pine, hanging off a branch and letting everyone see her up there before she spoke.

"Half-Bloods! Friends and enemy's of my name, the ones who hold their swords close to your heart and ones who flee at the sight of it, blood lovers and death haters, to the frightened and the weak, to the strong and the able, listen to me now! Listen, I call your aid," She jumped onto another branch and crouched down, her hair falling over one shoulder, "This is your hour; this is your time to show your metal. This is the hour of the weak, of the undermined, of the ones who were always told no! Who were told they could not! Listen to me, the Shadows out there; they know you can not beat them, they know they outnumber you 5 to 1, they know you are scared little children. And they know for a fact you will not win. I am asking you to prove them wrong! You are not weak, you are the strength in my heart, you are what makes me fight, never let the enemy think such things of you!" Rain began to fall from the heavens and soak us, nothing but the faint ping of water hitting metal and Erin's proud, strong voice could be heard.

"When the dragon bears fire on you, you do not run but cut the serpents head! And when a sword falls your way, you do not step back but meet its blade with your own! Fire for fire, blood for blood and will for will! We will win, so young demi-god hold your banner higher and raise your chin to meet the standard of our adversaries! Apollo grip your bow and let your arrows fly straight! Ares, hold your might for the breath of the Shadows will be sure to run short when you are near! To the Smiths sons, you are my friend on this field for you are the ones to hold the hammer in hand! Break their shields! Bend their bones! Teach them a new meaning of power, Aphrodites, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, and even to the minor gods present here, you all hold a power no can touch! These shadows are nothing in your wrath; nothing can stand up to you on this day! Your power is greater than my own, strong and fierce are you! Show them! Show them true!" They all were silent, they had never heard a war speech quite as good as this one, so they showered her with cheers. People banged their swords on their shields, jeered the Shadows, and raised their fist to her as she walked back to stand at my side. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Think that helped?" She asked me laughing as she did. In response Percy banged Riptide on his shield shouting, "Victory!" Everyone took up the chant. A silver mist of power fell around our heads, Erin was right; we had a power in us. But it all faded to the sound of a war horn, it sounded three times like a dying animal, short and choked. A trail of fire was now visible in the lake of darkness at the feet of our hill, torches and the reflection of torches in black armor. Shadows crowded the road below, hundreds of them. And two of them were striding up the hill leisurely to meet us. Erin and I stepped ahead and stood face to face with them. Both of them were dressed like a shadow and had their faces hidden behind a helmet, which they took off and held under their arms. It was Kiley and Lyle.

"We come to make an offer," Lyle said cockily, Brennion stood behind me biting his lip so hard blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, "Give up and I won't kill you all. Just a select few, the rest can become my slaves for my new world." Erin laughed a real, goodhearted laugh.

"That's a good one Lyle, I didn't know you had a sense of humor. No, I think we like the idea of crushing you better so turn around, march right back down, and suck your thumb while my sister here does your dirty work." Kiley stiffened; Lyle no doubt had drugged her up so she had no idea who Erin was. A fire burned in her eyes though, something I had not seen in Kiley sense she had been taken as Lyle's prisoner. She knew us somewhere in her head, if not as her mission then as her family. Lyle blew air between his teeth, muscles in his jaw clenched.

"If that is your answer then-" Erin rolled her eyes and started waving her hands around.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard this speech before. 'The shadows will destroy you' blah blah blah! Bring it!" She said an inch from his face then spun around and, while walking away, stuck up her middle finger over her shoulder. Lyle gasped, never been shown such disrespect before, and stormed away. Kiley stood there, staring at me and gripping her sword. I suddenly remembered my promise to her and ran away to catch up with Erin, glancing over my shoulder to check if she was behind me. She was gone from sight. Airabella was rubbing her hands together smiling.

"When the demons come out-" She started-

"The angels get to play. Yep, its rock and roll time Bell. Whip tight?" Erin said holding up two fists and throwing one at Bella playfully. Bella slipped under her shot, in slow motion, and wrapped and arm around her neck.

"Always is. Let's get this party started." She said letting Erin go and turning to face the multitude of Shadows. It was almost mesmerizing to watch them, the mixed bloods. They stood in a line, Erin next to Bella and Nate, Trenton next Amber and Ronny, Den Raney next Brennion and DJ. The shadows seem to hiss louder when they saw them and the vigor of the half-bloods seemed to grow with them in front. That's when I noticed Brennion and Nate's blessings were glowing. And when you looked at it, you felt yourself being lifted up and having a fierce pride in them. Like a follower in a leader. That's when I got it. What the blessing did. Their grandparents were Zeus king of gods and Hades lord of the dead, and they got a power from that. The tattoo's gave them leadership over half-bloods, just like Zeus over gods, and probably the dead as well.

The shadows were advancing up the hill. And the half-bloods ran to meet them, archers and Hecate kids throwing arrows and whatever else at them from atop the hill. We met with a clash. But it wasn't like I thought it would have been. I thought it would have been like it is in the movies, like when Gandalf rides down the hill with his other horsemen to back him up and they just wipe everybody out. I thought it was going to be like that, it wasn't. It was more like running in slow motion and watching the people beside you run in slow motion to, then you watch as one small boy running with you gets killed and his blood stains your clothes and he falls under the feet of the others still running. Then you catch up with time and you're at a normal speed and you're fighting. All around you, in a mess of them, like a swarm of bees on flowers. Except it's not as pretty as that, and it never ends. You can't stop or you die. Blood and death and blood and death. It becomes a rhythm and a song playing over and over in your head. You kill six of them and six more come. I became so tired at one point that I began to side step so that the Shadows lunges for me would kill the shadow behind me and then I would stab that one. I soon found myself standing next to Stefanie, she would stab a Shadow with an arrow through the throat when it got close then, with that same arrow, she would kill two more by shooting it. I only stayed with her a moment before the death cloud carried me away again.

The rain beat down harder with each blow of the sword, we fought on mud and blood, our only traction were the dead bodies that littered the ground. The darkness helped with that. That way you wouldn't have to see who it was that died but be fueled by their death and take one back for that one lost. Death was a putrid smell and it poisoned the air. It burnt my nostrils and made it so I couldn't smell anything else, just the last breath of a shadow or the final beat of a half-blood heart. I pushed it aside, I had no other choice, and focused on taking down the Shadows in front of me. I wondered while in the process of burying my knife in a Shadow, if we were wining. That's why I stopped and turned back toward the hill so I could look over things.

It was like watching black swim in white. Like the static of a TV, just swarms here and there engulfing each other. I couldn't really tell who was winning or losing because from this vantage point, everyone was dying. I could see that more half-bloods died, more of our banners lay on the ground and more of our people seemed to be being pushed back by the enemy but I wasn't sure this meant we were losing at the moment. I could see Erin and my gods……she was like gold in copper. She weaved in and out of the fights leaving bodies in her wake; every time she was engaged in a fight she would laugh and kill them all in two moves. But her haughty display of swordsmanship ended when Kiley swung at Erin's head. Their swords met and sparks showered every which way, illuminating the dark like fireworks. Fighting around them seemed to stop and everyone went to a standstill. Kiley struck like a snake and Erin caught her blow everytime with one to match. Rain didn't touch them, it hung in the air above their heads and when one would strike it would be sent flying at them in a big ball. When a sister was knocked down they would jump right back up and smack the other with the pommel of their sword. Kiley was bleeding; Erin was bleeding, but only from each others wounds. Neither of them had been hurt before they fought and I had a feeling they were going to kill each other before one lost. Then it happened. Kiley kicked Erin in the stomach and she fell to the ground, Kiley was on top of her, punching. Erin's grip on her sword loosened and it fell by her side, she wasn't even trying to stop the punches. She couldn't. Her hands would bounce from her head to her hip like a drunkard man but she couldn't ward off Kiley's blows. Erin's movement stopped and Kiley stood up. I was in horror and I soon found myself running, pushing people out of the way until I was kneeling by Erin. Her face was a bloody mess and it filled her mouth, spewing from the sides like an unearthly fountain. I felt like throwing up.

"Erin!? Erin," I was shaking her to wake her up and didn't realize I was crying, "Erin damn you! ERIN!" Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Spat up blood and rolled over so she could throw up….more blood.

"Erin damn you if you even think about dying I swear to the gods I'll-" I stopped because something grabbed me and pulled me away from her. I looked up just in time to catch hard platinum eyes glowering down at me before a got a swift kick to the ribs. Pain blinded me and sent my head spinning. Gods….that felt like being hit by a parked car. Then I felt her hand jerk me to my feet by a handful of hair. Her sword was at my throat….just a quick movement and I would be dead. And there was a quick movement but it wasn't her sword. Her sword hit the ground with a clang. DJ held my knife, the one I dropped when Kiley had grabbed me, and had it at his sister's throat.

"Let her go Kiley so you and I can fight properly. Taking prisoners is cheating" Kiley looked at me then at DJ and dropped me, pouncing on him with one of those blades that pop out of her gauntlet. DJ jumped back and took a swipe at her; she was surprised when he actually hit her. He caught her cheek and opened a small cut. DJ smiled and ducked back in the crowd of the people, just as Kiley went after him Brennion came into view. He was holding a dagger in one hand and something I couldn't quite make out in his other. Kiley ricocheted right off Brennion's chest, falling on her butt. She looked confused when Brennion pushed her down even further, holding her wrists and locking his ankles around her legs so she couldn't move. DJ ran back up with what looked to be a syringe in his hand and a bottle about an inch tall with illuminant blue liquid in it.

"Got her down big bro?" DJ asked Brennion who nodded. Kiley started screaming, she didn't look like she was in pain but was screaming like someone who was being kidnapped. DJ filled the syringe with the blue liquid and bent down about to put in Kiley's arm when she flailed and hit it. It went flying through the air, doomed to smash on a rock or the helmet of a fallen but Nate caught it. He jogged over and bent down to give it to DJ.

"Here you go little man, give us our Kiley back. I got your back" Nate threw it in DJ's skillful hands just as three Shadows charged them. While Nate fought them in a fist fight DJ pierced the inside of Kiley's arm with the needle, slowly injecting the liquid. She screamed one last time before passing out completely. Brennion looked at DJ worried.

"Is this supposed to happen? Is she supposed to fall asleep?" DJ nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be that way for a little bit while her nervous system gets cleaned by the salt water and the gardenia pollen. Ahhhh…up there! By Thalia's pine, lets lay her up there and we can wait until she wakes up." Brennion scooped her up and raced after DJ, swerving in and out of the fights, trying desperately not to get caught up in them. I was brought back into reality when I heard a gun shot and watched as a Shadow, with his sword raised above his head a foot from me, clenched his chest and fell dead at my feet.

"Geeze daydreamer, pat attention, your gonna get yourself killed." Trenton said swinging his white pistol around his finger. For one second I let my self look at his gun, it was matte white with silver etchings on it and blood splattered from the barrel back. Paint and real blood.

"Thanks, I'll get ya back some time. Now ya got a present for me, DJ took my knife." He smiled and pulled something from his back pocket because he was, again, not wearing a shirt. It was a gun, the twin of his pistol only it was black with a rose painted on it.

"Hope you know how to use it," He turned and shot three guys before turning back to me, "Watch the kick, it bites like a snake." He made claws with his fingers and hissed, smiling, then left me. I fingered the gun; it was heavy in my untrained hands. I had never shot a gun before. Shadows fell out of the crowd, four of them, booking it in my direction. Now was the time to see if I could. I raised it and pulled the trigger back four times, with my eyes closed and rocking with the kick of the gun. Hands pulled the gun down and I opened my eyes, jerking the gun away and trying to punch whoever it was that was touching me. It was Airabella.

"Not exactly your strong point Annabeth. Here give me this," She took the gun and tucked it in her pocket, "And you can have this. I know it's a little longer than your knife but it is shorter than a sword. Use it instead. And I could use some cover while I get Erin outta here." It was shorter than a sword, with a curved blade painted black and three glowing stars tattooed on its blade. I liked it. Light pooled around me, a silver light like a moon lantern and it helped me to see where I was going in the midnight blackness. Bella fell next to Erin and began looking her over but I didn't pay much attention because I was busy fighting a Shadow. He hated the blade Bella had given me. Every time the light touched him he hissed and backed away into the darkness. And when I cut him with it, he screamed a high pitch blaring sound and crawled away. I loved this sword.

"Okay, follow me and cover my flanks." Bella said rushing toward the hill with Erin draped on her shoulder. We raced up half-blood hill and she laid her down by Kiley, who was still sleeping with two worrying guys hovering over top of her. DJ shrieked when he saw Erin.

"Airabella get Ronny for me now! Please….ah, what happened to you Erin!" I was planning on staying there until I heard Percy call my name. I turned and saw him under the weight of a Shadows shield and about to be stabbed by the lurking blade. My legs moved faster than my brain and I was soon on top on that very same Shadow with my new sword buried deep in his back. Percy collected himself and stood up, also dusting me off.

"Thanks Annabeth, I owe you one." He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Shocker there." I mumbled. He elbowed me then froze. I frowned; Percy was looking at something over my shoulder and I couldn't quite make it out when I turned. It looked like…..a mass of Shadows attacking our mall group of demi-gods. Nothing new from what had been happening, maybe he's just-oh. I saw it now. He was noticing the fact that our little army had scattered and were being devoured by the blackness of Lyle's men. We were losing, because we had no leader to command them. They were going every which way, unsure of what to do or who to kill. The chaos of battle was attacking their brains. Lyle was pushing his men with a leader's voice and his men did what he said, pushed the enemy back. And we were clueless.

"We have to do something," Percy said looking around, "Have to-"

"STOP!" The voice was shrill and made me flinch it was so demanding. It was coming from the direction of the hill. Kiley was standing up with her hands in the air and Erin was standing besides her looking determined. The wind pushed both of their black hair to the side, picking it up and making them look even more like a war goddess. Beautiful in blood splatter and moonlight. And standing next to each other, pshhhh, nothing could touch them. Everyone was still, swords lowered and breaths hitched, all of them looking to the twins expectantly. Lyle pushed past everyone and stood at the base of the hill, fuming.

"Kiley! I command you to kill that infernal Erin right now!" He yelled pointing his sword at Erin. Kiley fell behind Erin and put her arms around her neck, touching her forehead to the back of Erin's head.

"You want me to kill my sister? Animal! I would not, nor could I ever do something like that! If you want her dead so badly climb your fat ass up this hill and do it yourself!" Lyle growled and slashed at the thing nearest to him, which happened to be his flag barer.

"Kiley Jackson!" He yelled slashing around some more. Kiley pulled away from behind Erin and stood by her gripping her wrist.

"Lyle I have a proposition for you," He stopped slashing, "I say we have a little fight you and I. If I win-well its simple really, if I win you die and your men dispatch, never to attack another half-blood so long as they live." Kiley began walking down the hill, her sister, little brother, best friend, and boyfriend on her heels.

"And if I win?" Lyle said when they stopped in front of him. Kiley grabbed a sword off the ground and flipped it over to inspect its knocks in the sides.

"If you win, camp half-blood is yours and I die. Simple." She threw the sword in the air and caught it after the second flip. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.

"Simple." Lyle repeated pulling his sword. Kiley nodded with a smile and slashed at his head experimentally. Lyle fell back and slashed at her rips as he fell. Kiley knocked his blade away with very little effort.

"Yep, you still suck, just checking." She said sweetly making him turn red. Then the fight started. He jumped at her swinging his sword with all his weight put into it and she just pushed it away like a fly. In fact, Kiley seemed to be using the water to weaken him. She was whispering, what I couldn't tell, but whatever she was whispering made the water fall harder on him. Next to me Airabella laughed.

"That little cheater." She said in-between laughs. The fight went on for a good five minutes before something actually happened besides Kiley laughing at Lyle. Lyle tripped over his foot and fell backwards. Suddenly Kiley lost all sense of humor and stabbed Lyle. No talking, no chance to get up, she just stabbed him. Right through the stomach, blood bubbled up from the wound and squirted up the side of her sword. She twisted it when he made a motion to talk.

"I win." She said. A look of horror imprinted it self on his face.

"No….please, have mercy Kiley-" Kiley pulled the sword out and grabbed him by the arm so she could pull him up and threw him at my feet.

"Funny, I remember my mother screaming the same thing as you killed my father, as you killed her. You want mercy Lyle? Ask her." Kiley threw the sword at him and he cowered away from it and looked up at me.

"Please….don't let her-" Erin kicked him in the face and he folded up.

"Don't bargain for a life she should take from you." Erin kicked him again and picked up the same sword Kiley had stabbed him with and slit his throat. His face was made of wax, like someone had shaped a blank surprised look on him. But the blood was painting the ground and pooling around his wax face. And Erin and Kiley were both standing over him, fist clenched, tears streaming, and teeth grinding. Lyle was dead. All the Shadows hissed, screamed, squealed, and ran but everyone of them turned to dust. The Shadows were gone. It was all over. We had won. The half-blood yelled as the sun rose up and raced up half-blood hill to start a victory fire no doubt, but the mixed bloods and two remaining Shadows stayed. All of them staring at Lyle's dead body. Amber, to my surprise, kissed Trenton and he was blushing when she pulled away. Airabella was leaning on Erin wiping the sweet off her forehead on her sleeve, both of them smiling. DJ was doing a happy dance, which was basically dancing around Lyle saying "screw you" over and over again. Den Raney, after glaring at Amber profusely, laughed and punched Nate in the arm which was his way of saying, "Job well done guys." I guess. Ronny and Deadra shared a kiss that made DJ gag and pretend to throw up. Kiley was standing directly in front of Percy and I, crying and smiling. Then she collapsed in our arms, pulled both of us against her.

"I did it. I did it, your safe. Oh gods I did it." She whispered over and over. Erin looked up and came over to tap on Kiley's shoulder who, after letting another choked sob out, gave her a hug.

"You stupid idiot, if you ever do that to me again I'll kick your ass all the way to grandma and grandpa's throne." Erin whispered into Kiley's hair as Kiley sobbed on her shoulder. DJ came over and kicked Kiley in the shin breaking up the hug and making Kiley fall to DJ's level. He rested his forehead on hers and tugged her hair.

"And I'll help." He said then melted into her arms. Kiley kissed the top of his head while crying still then looked up at me and Percy. Everyone was looking at us it seemed. Trenton was behind Amber with his arms around her tiny waist and had his chin rested on the top of her head, she was blushing but looked happy. Airabella was sitting on the ground by Deadra and Ronny's feet while Erin had found her self in Nate's arms. Den Raney was smiling like a devil with an axe slung over his shoulder. Brennion sat by Kiley, holding her hand and ruffling DJ's hair. And they were all staring at us.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Bella asked, looking up from her drawing in the dirt. Kiley dropped her head, burying it in DJ's ash blond hair. Brennion ignored it too, choosing instead to play with a particular curl in Kiley's hair.

"No we haven't actually." Amber said.

"Tell us what?" Percy said. Everyone kinnda just sat down, Erin in Nate's lap, Amber in Trenton's and me in Percy's. All of us looking at Kiley. She sighed and laid her head on Brennion's shoulder, whispering something in his ear that made him blush.

"Well," Kiley began with her eyes closed, DJ had curled his arms around Kiley and was very close to falling asleep, "We are from the future, Lyle brought us here, right?" Percy and I nodded.

"Right. Well because we killed the person that causes your death in future in the past….well, let me make it more simple. If you take something out of the future and put it in the past then the future hasn't happened yet. In this time era Lyle hasn't killed you and if we kill him now, before he killed you, you won't be dead in the future. So…..we are no longer orphans. All that stuff that happened to you guys, it never happened now." We don't die! That means Percy and I can be together forever, with our amazingly awesome children. And that means-

"But," She opened her eyes and looked up at me seriously, "You will never remember who we are. As soon as we leave it will be like we never existed. Sure, you'll still have the armor we made you, the helmet. But you won't remember who made them, just the memory that a good friend made it for you and died in the war thereafter-"

"You won't remember our stories, our names, anything. Because we aren't from this time. And…..we have to go. The portal to our world won't stay open long after Lyle is dead and it's been to long already." Erin finished, standing up. They all stood up. Amber and Trenton waved then walked off into the distance, both their image shimmering then they were gone. Like a mirage. Den Raney gave us a finger gun, made a clicking sound with his tongue, then walked in the "portal" and was gone too. Ronny and Deadra went next, kissing our cheeks and giving me a letter with Grover's name on it.

"Give it to my Dad for me, would ya?" Ronny said giving me a smile and a green eyed wink from behind his curtain of lime green silk. Deadra gave me a sly smile and whispered, "Be nice to my friend chick." Then they were gone. Airabella laughed, it was nice to hear and she gave me a hug and Percy one too.

"Later losers, see you guys in the future," She started to walk away, her arm becoming blurry, then she stopped and turned to face us, "Oh and Annabeth…..ha, take care of my sword would ya? It has a lot of good stories to go with it." The last thing I saw of her was a crooked grin. The only people left were Brennion, Nate, Erin, Kiley and DJ. DJ gave Percy and I a hug then looked us both in the eye.

"Okay, first things first, you may not remember _me_ but you will remember when I tell you that I do not like it when dad makes my birthday cakes….they turn to goo and then mom makes me eat it so not to make dad feel bad, therefore mom it is your soul responsibility _not_ to let dad cook under any circumstance……unless he is trying to kill someone, in which case it would be fine. Second, I love you both so _please_ don't have that stupid contest you will have in the future. Annoying and I don't want to give you guys the silent treatment for a week like I did last time. Okay? We good? Good. Love you guys, see you later." He ran off and was gone. Nate gave Erin a kiss and waved us goodbye, then was gone like the rest. Brennion kissed Kiley, kissed my forehead and shook Percy's hand.

"Just so you know Percy," Brennion had said while shaking his hand, "Kiley said yes." And he left us with those words. Percy looked at Kiley confused. She blushed and looked at her hand, which now had her white ring on it again. The one that turned into a sword.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Um….he kinnda….asked me to, ah," She stopped to laugh nervously, "He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Erin's jaw must have hit the ground.

"WHAT!?" Kiley looked at her mischievously.

"Oh shut up miss he's-not-my-boyfriend, that kiss looked pretty darn real to me." Kiley put her hands on her hips and Erin blushed mumbling something inaudible. Kiley, after shaking her head at her sister, turned to us.

"You two take care of yourself and we'll see you in the future." She kissed our foreheads, Erin doing the same thing and they linked arms beginning to walk away when Erin turned back.

"Oh and mom? You weren't 22 when you had me and Kiley, you were 18. And Grandma Athena gets _pissed_ let me tell you something! So dad, two thing; one, consider protection; and two, run like hell when that fails you cause Athena gets her chariot and plays catch-the-stupid-son-of-Poseidon-that-got-my-daughter-pregnant. And she uses a golf club to catch you." They laughed then walked away. Fading into the future with the rest of them. Leaving Percy and I blushing and thinking about our future because we sure had something to look forward too.

"Hey guys," I looked up and saw Stefanie waving at us from the top of the hill, 'Come on, we want to celebrate Percy killing the bad guy!" I smiled at Percy and grabbed his hand.

"Yes lets go shall we? Just be sure to…." I stopped to laugh just because I suddenly got an image of my mother chasing Percy all over Olympus in her chariot.

"Race ya there?" I finally decided. Percy grinned and took off like a rocket with me chasing him screaming, "CHEATER! I DIDN'T SAY GO!"

**And that my friends, is the last chapter. Keep an eye out because I'll be writing a second one about what happens when Percy gets Annabeth pregnant and the life with Kiley and Erin growing up. Chow!**

**~Awesome One~**


End file.
